Confused Identity
by Redemption Moon
Summary: Posted the LAST chapter ! Yay ! Finally ! PLEASE REVIEW ONEGAI !
1. Lost

DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 7:00 a,m.  
  
A fleeting smile , lost in the glare of the sunlight . That was what Aya remembered of his comrade . Now he was gone . Stolen by those goddamned assholes , §chwarz . He turned to glance at Omi and Yohji who were pretending that nothing was wrong , that Ken wasn't missing  
  
† † †  
  
Who were they fooling ? They were just cheating themselves ...  
  
The girls had been asking for him . The shrieking mob of fangirls said that they wanted to see him . Where has he gone ? The only answer was , he's taken a week off . Is a week enough to find him ? My sister has been with Schwarz for about five goddamned months . Am I so sure that within a week I am going to find my … friend ?  
  
After all , he's the closest I have been to someone after I became Aya . Must the two most important people in the world to me go ?  
  
† † †  
  
Yohji stole a glance at their leader , who as usual was going about his business . Not a touch of emotion bothered that pallid face , as if he was dealing with the usual happenings . Well , this was the first time they've ever lost someone in the team , and he didn't even bat an eye . Damn him !  
  
Omi was lost in thought . What if he could find the signal of Ken's transmitter ? But he'd tried that , not even the weakest signal came through . Well , his communicator could probably work , but then , he'd have to be the one to contact them before they could find anything .  
  
What else can they do ? They had never in their wildest dreams , expected this move . Who would have thought that the §chwarz would have an interest in a member in the Weiß ? They wanted to kill all four of them , that much was given, but why kidnap him ?  
  
Were they going to torture him ? Were they going to torture him until he gave all the secrets of Weiß? But they don't really need that , the red- haired telepath can do that without trouble . What could their motive be ?  
  
Omi rubbed his temples . He was having trouble with his eyes nowadays . Maybe he should take a break , his head was throbbing painfully . Maybe he should take a couple of aspirins . Come to think about it , maybe he should take three .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 6 :50 p.m.  
  
Manx surveyed the Koneko no Sumu Ie , it was dark , almost lifeless . She sighed . If only Persia had assigned Birman to tell them … it was going to be one of the hardest things she was ever going to do , and perhaps Birman would be able to control them better , after all , she had a rule about remaining detached to her operatives , and Manx thought that would help her a lot during these circumstances . Too bad she never had a principle like that .  
  
Those men aren't the most docile people on earth , and considering their personal histories , they had reason not to be . She took another deep breath .  
  
* Let's just hope they won't manage to kill me by the time I'm through *  
  
As they say , the receiver of bad news always mistakes the bearer of being the cause of it . Steeling herself for the task at hand , she strode forward .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 7:32 p.m.  
  
" So what the hell are you trying to say , Manx ?" Yohji slid his sunglasses of his nose and stared directly at Manx , challenging her to even think of lying .  
  
Manx cleared her throat . She knew it wasn't going to be easy .  
  
" Well , before you four even enlisted for the Kritiker , we kept track of you . Your lifestyles , your habits, your family . We have complete information about your jobs , your medical records , your personal affairs even ... everything . We ... they , actually , concocted elaborate plans to get you to engage in the organization . But of course , we had not gone far enough as to kill you acquaintances. That would be preposterous . You could very well say that your enlisting as a Weiß is all ..." Manx struggled to find the right word . " – coincidental . "  
  
She paused .  
  
" Originally , there were supposed to be five of you in the Weiß Kruez team . The one who isn't with you now is the first one chosen , then there was Ken , then you , Yohji, Omi , and then Aya. You were chosen by your compatibility with a certain programming chip , which is highly classified . Even I don't know details about it . The first operative died on a mission , and the body was never found , which is why a prototype of the chip was installed to the next adaptable host ; Ken . During one of your routine checkups , it was said that he had been operated on to situate the chip into his spinal column , tapping into his brain . Even he wasn't told about the existence of the chip inside his body , which is why he doesn't know how to activate it , but somehow , the §chwarz managed to get hold of the information and is after the chip."  
  
Manx raised her eyes and stared at them quietly . " If they're planning to take the chip out ... removing the chip will probably kill him ."  
  
The three Weiß stared at her in dumbfounded silence . Why weren't they told about this ? Goddamn them all !  
  
Suddenly , pandemonium broke out , and the Aya and Yohji started to holler at the top of their voices, Omi shrank against the corner in perturbed mortification . Manx moaned. It didn't go well .  
  
† † † 


	2. Awakening

DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 7 : 35 p.m.  
  
Ken groaned as his vision started to brighten . Suddenly , there was just too much light , his eyes prickled hotly , as if pierced with a thousand tiny needles as the light burned into his pupils , leaving him temporarily blinded .  
  
" Hello there , pretty boy ." A shadow partially blocked the glare .  
  
" Hmm , you're finally awake ." The voice chuckled. " Sleep much ?"  
  
Another voice . " Shut up ."  
  
Another chuckle . " Aw , Nagikins doesn't want me to bother his playmate ."  
  
" Shut up Schuldich ."  
  
* Schuldich … Nagi ?* Amidst the painful throbbing , the names registered in Ken's brain .  
  
* I'm with the §chwarz ?!* he thought in disbelief .  
  
* That's right , pretty boy .*  
  
Ken's vision started to clear , and he saw Schuldich leering at him from above . By reflex , he tried to raise his arm to brace himself , in case the §chwarz decided to attack , but he unable to move his arm . He glanced sideways in alarm . His wrists had been bound to the surface by leather bands . His ankles were fastened as well . He struggled against them , but they were just too tight , and he couldn't even move them .  
  
* Ooh , you scared , Sißerian ?*  
  
* Not of you .* Ken stopped moving and stared at his captor defiantly.  
  
Schuldich grinned at him . * Good for you kid , good for you .* With that , he and Nagi moved away. He didn't even see Crawford approach as the older man stuck a hypodermic needle into his neck , then everything went black .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 8:12 p.m.  
  
It was the first time Schuldich attempted to enter Ken's thoughts since the brunette was brought to the headquarters . The younger boy was still unconscious because of the drugs that Crawford administered , anyway , Schuldich preferred it that way , it was easier to delve a sleeping man's thoughts than a conscious one's .  
  
The moment he crossed the barriers of Ken's dreams , Schuldich felt like he had been hit by a frigid cold wind ; every limb in his body stiffened to numbness … and then he felt nothing .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 9:15  
  
When he opened his eyes , the familiar sight of Nagi hovered over him and Schuldich put on his usual aloof front . " I'm fine kid , just wanted to sleep on the job … it pisses Crawford off ." He chuckled and sat up on his bed . He shook his head to dispel all traces of drowsiness but his mind went back to what had happened . He wasn't really sure actually , all he knew was that he passed out the moment he entered the Weiß kitty's mind …  
  
He growled softly in annoyance , it had never happened to him before and he didn't like it . Did it mean that he was already losing his touch ?  
  
Nagi was staring at him .  
  
" What ?" he snarled .  
  
Nagi pointed at Schuldich's nose . " You look like you have a frostbite ." He commented in his usual soft voice , it ticked Schuldich off , most of the time .  
  
His thoughts went back o the blast of cold wind that greeted him . " It's nothing , I entered the freezer for a while , I was looking for ice cream ! Can you blame a guy for that ?" He grinned .  
  
Nagi shrugged . " Whatever you say ." The telekinetic started to walk away , but as he was about to pass through the door , he turned back to Schuldich and said , " By the way , Crawford said that you shouldn't mess with the Weiß's mind , he says that you should be careful with him or something disastrous will happen ." and the brunette left the older man gaping after him . 


	3. Chaos

DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 9:15 p.m.  
  
Yohji's convertible skidded dangerously across the pavement as they sped towards Persia's office .  
  
" Damn them , damn them all ." Aya muttered darkly .  
  
Yohji puffed another cigarette and threw it into the street , half-consumed . " Those son of a bitches will pay ." He glanced at the mirror and caught a glimpse of Omi huddled in the backseat. " Oh how they would pay ." He said to himself . " I'm going to cut them into pieces like stir-fried noodles . They're going to be sorry they fooled us ."  
  
The building came to view and a couple of black-clad sentries scrambled alongside the gate , wielding high-powered weaponry . " It'll take more than that to stop us ."  
  
Yohji smirked maniacally as they started to shoot at them but he swerved the car left and then maneuvered it around and headed for the guards . " If you don't wanna get killed , get outta my way! We just wanna talk to your boss ." He shouted over the wind . The two men paused firing and stood still , as if taking in information , and finally nodded to each other before waving them inside the gate . " Ah ," Yohji said in satisfaction . " Does that mean we're finally invited ?"  
  
He drove leisurely through the metal gates , which had magically opened during their little game. He slid open his door , Aya was already outside and Omi was just starting to snap out of his reverie .  
  
" Let's go kid ."  
  
Omi glanced at the older Weiß and nodded weakly .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 11:05 p.m.  
  
Ken Hidaka opened his eyes . The first sensation he felt was that of pain . Red-hot tearing pain searing throughout his whole body . He felt every inch of his body had been mutilated , ravaged, but he would try to bear it , after all , wasn't he used to being beat up by the Irishman ? Or whenever the kid from §chwarz would throw him across a room to the wall ? Or the red- haired German shoot him ? Damn , it hurt , but he'll survive . He clenched his teeth and started to survey his prison …  
  
He was in a dark room ; shadows danced menacingly as some sort of glowing lights shifted and moved . He could see silhouettes of objects as he raised his head , but he couldn't see the whole room because he could not move his body at all . It was as if he was suspended in space , with nothing to cling on to ; just nothingness gripping him . He had no idea where he was , all he remembered was that he was chasing the §chwarz kid through the alleys and that was that .  
  
" You're awake ."  
  
" What the hell …" Ken muttered as the §chwarz's youngest member stepped forward , making his small frame visible in the feeble glow . " Where am I ?" he demanded , green eyes stormy .  
  
" It doesn't matter . No one will find you here ." came the soft reply .  
  
" How long have I been here ?"  
  
" You've slept for eighteen hours ."  
  
Ken felt himself being lowered . Every fiber of his being was screaming in pain but his will fought against shouting , he didn't want them to see how pained he was . He didn't want them to have the satisfaction . He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood .  
  
Nagi set Ken slowly down . He didn't want to injure him any further . As it is , Farfarello had done enough damage and had not Crawford intervened , the injury would have been irreparable. He thanked the American silently for that , although he didn't let Nagi cure Ken's wounds earlier and instead made him sleep .  
  
Ken buckled as his feet touched the ground . He was starting to feel dizzy . The floor was cold . He noticed , with his cheek pressed to the ground . He couldn't breathe . Someone was crushing his ribs… it hurt a lot . Ken shouted .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 9:25 p.m.  
  
Persia stood up from his seat . He had been expecting them to come . Frankly , he would have been surprised if they had not come . Just at that moment , they burst into the room . They bolted right in front of his desk . Yohji slammed his palms onto his mahogany desk ; his eyes flashing angrily .  
  
" What the hell is this all about ? Damn it ! Why weren't we told about this ?"  
  
Persia stared at him calmly . " What are you talking about , Balinese ?"  
  
" Don't you what are you talking about Balinese me ! You know very well what the hell I'm talking about ! If you had told us sooner, we could have protected him ! But no ! You just had to keep it a goddamned secret didn't you ? Even to the people involved , which I happen to think is quite goddamned stupid !!!"  
  
Omi cringed from behind them , it was the first time he had seen Yohji this mad , and he hoped he never will again ... but Aya was perfectly composed ... he was watching Yohji silently, as if waiting for an opportunity to assert himself .  
  
Aya placed a reassuring hand on Yohji's shoulder . " Yohji ." he said quietly .  
  
Yohji bit his lip , he wanted to clobber Persia then and there but he knew the redhead had probably something more rational in mind .  
  
† † † 


	4. Differences

Hey there Minna ! How are you liking the fic so far ? ^,^ This is the first time I've written my random ramblings in this series . [ the first three chapters being so … quiet . Well , I hope you find time to review , coz' if I don't get a lot of those , I might get discouraged and decide to clip it in the bud . After all , this is the first … yes the FIRST yaoi fic I've ever decided to post and the FIRST weiß Kruez Yaoi I've ever made . So BE NICE !!! ^----^ . Anyway , on with the show . Oh , and thanx to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far . No flames yet .  
  
Wahoo!  
  
[ Oh , and by the way , there's a bit of Farfarello-ism in here so don't be TOO creeped out and stop reading k' ? ]  
  
  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 11:23 p.m.  
  
Crawford watched as Nagi lifted the Weiß slowly onto the bed . Apparently , the latter was unconscious once more and the former was taking all care not to aggravate his wounds . The white bedspread was slowly stained with blood … Crawford sighed . Maybe he should have let Nagi bandage his wounds immediately … but , he wanted to observe the Weiß unconscious . If he would live through the injuries he had gotten . Unsurprisingly , he had survived despite the great loss of blood . Kritiker chose their operatives well . Strong , with an overpowering drive to survive . Or maybe it was just this one . Anyway , he admired him for living throughout it all .  
  
He picked up his glasses from the table , just as the telekinetic started to remove the Weiß's bloodstained shirt , and left , casting a brief glance at Schuldich who was glaring murderously into the room .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 11:35 p.m.  
  
He had always wondered why people got hurt . They said that God wanted man to be happy , but he allowed pain , hunger , evil … is God really there at all ? Or was He just some excuse for people to fear bad ?  
  
God allowed people to hurt … so I want God to be hurt .  
  
Farfarello ran the edge of his knife across his skin , smiling in satisfaction when it drew blood .  
  
" Damn it ! You're getting blood all over the couch again ! Will you stop that ?!" Schuldich ran into the room , carrying a rag , which he immediately threw to the Irishman's face . " Crawford is going to bust my ass for this ! You hear me ? Not you ! *Me* ! Now get the fuck off the couch !"  
  
Farfarello watched in silent fascination as the redhead mopped the blood off the surface with a spare rag , dumping the contents of his cold bottled water as he swiped angrily at the stain . The white cloth soon turned crimson . " Damn … I'm gonna make sure he takes it off *your* goddamned salary …"  
  
Farfarello could tell that his teammate was really angry , but not for the reasons he was showing . They didn't know it , but sometimes , Farfarello could be more perceptive than the rest of them put together … because he *observed* carefully .  
  
" God doesn't like blood … it hurts Him …"  
  
" No ! God likes blood ! He enjoys you cutting yourself up like fucking sushi , now don't do it ! It_does_not_hurt_God !" The empathy's eyes flashed dangerously as he yanked the bloodstained knife from Farfarello's unwilling hands . " Now , go bother Crawford ! *That* hurts God !"  
  
Farfarello padded away , glancing once in a while at his enraged companion whacking the couch .  
  
" But God hates Crawford … He's going to like it ..."  
  
" Shut the fuck up and go away ."  
  
Farfarello left the room clutching his precious knife and looking for Crawford .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 12:01 a.m.  
  
Nagi watched silently as he slept . He was really handsome … beautiful in a way … Nagi loved the way he smiles , the way he talks … the way he would laugh whenever his friends teased him … oh yes , he knew everything about him . Often , he would leave their building , saying he would go for a walk , but he would go to the field where he would teach children and watch him playing under the sun . He was glorious … and here he was , sleeping on Nagi's lap . He could barely keep himself from touching the older boy's face … he was so beautiful …  
  
" Nagi . What the hell are you still doing here ?"  
  
Nagi almost cringed to hear Schuldich voice . Certainly that man unnerved him at times . He paused and made sure his mental barriers were up , ensuring his privacy from the redhead's prying thoughts.  
  
" I fixed him up ." Nagi's voice was crisp as he stared straightforwardly at Schuldich .  
  
" Well , you're through aren't you ? Now why don't you leave . I'll take care of him from here ." The redhead's voice was equally cool as he stood in the doorway , with his right arm on the frame , exhibiting a cavalier expression . Dressed all in black , one would think appropriately that the German was the embodiment of the Devil himself , but Nagi knew better . Schuldich was – Schuldich . The same sonuvabitch he always was .  
  
" No thanks . I'm not yet tired . I'm going to stay here ."  
  
" I said *go* !" Light-colored eyes narrowed into angry slits .  
  
" I'm going to stay here ." The telekinetic said firmly , staring up at the taller man without fear in his voice, nor on his face .  
  
" Damn you kid ."  
  
" You too , Schuldich ."  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 05 DAY : Saturday TIME : 5:30 p.m.  
  
Crawford glanced at his watch . He was late – the damned contact was late !  
  
Observing his surroundings carefully , as was his custom , he made sure there were no possible spies around .  
  
The park was filled with children of all ages , playing and laughing without a care in the world .  
  
He remembered his brother in America and smiled wistfully . Well , the past was the past . It was time to look at the present .  
  
There was no one around that attracted his suspicion …  
  
With an impatient growl , Crawford sat down on the bench to wait . He should have foreseen this ! He *hated* waiting ! Damn – he turned .  
  
A soccer ball had rolled down the grass near the bench , and a young boy , about 7 or 8 years old toddled towards him . He was fairly small , wearing a loose white shirt and short shorts . " Mister , mister … may I have my ball ?" the small boy asked shyly up at him when he picked the ball up .  
  
Silently , Crawford handed him his ball .  
  
" Thank you sir !" The kid gave him a bright grin , revealing a missing tooth right in front . " And Mr. Crawford – Please give my regards to Masafumi for me will ya ?"  
  
A dumbstruck Crawford stared after the little boy as he tottered away , carrying his precious ball . How the hell had he known Takatori ? Then it struck him – The goddamned kid was the contact ! Damn ! But he didn't see any packages , nor was there anyone with the kid who could've dropped anything to Crawford … He stood up to get his briefcase when he noticed a small , neatly-wrapped package lying beside his case . Crawford shook his head as he picked up the parcel from its snug position on the ground and slipped it into his attaché case and left without a backward glance . Behind him , the sun was spreading brilliant red rays as it sank down the horizon .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 05 DAY : Saturday TIME : 6:00 p.m.  
  
Ken was having a dream … somebody was trying to kill him … and he couldn't do anything about it . He watched as the shadow put his hands around his neck … strangling him , tighter – tighter . He couldn't breathe anymore … the whole room was spinning … he opened his eyes .  
  
" Ken ! Ken !" It was the youngest of the §chwarz shaking him awake . " Are you all right ? You were having a dream and you didn't want to wake up ." The telekinetic's young face was shrouded with concern.  
  
He felt perspiration roll down his temple . " I'm … fine . It was just a dream …" He heaved a deep breath and sat up . That was when he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but boxers . His face blazed a deep red . " Uh ……" And he couldn't believe the kid was talking to him as if they'd been friends with each other for months … and he answered ! And he was in his goddamned boxers sleeping in someone's bed in the §chwarz's goddamned headquarters ! Fuck !  
  
He decided then – he was going to hang himself with the bed sheets when they weren't looking .  
  
* Naa ~ you aren't going to hang yourself while you're here .* He heard a voice in his head say .  
  
* Crawford is *not* going to be happy when you do that .*  
  
" Fuck Crawford !" He muttered .  
  
" What ?" Nagi asked him , leaning forward .  
  
Unnerved , Ken pulled up the thick comforter and inched away . " Nothing . I was just … thinking to myself ."  
  
" What about ? You can tell me … I won't … hurt you . No one's going to hurt you anymore ." Nagi whispered softly , training midnight-colored eyes at the brunette .  
  
Ken gave an awkward grin , deciding it better to patronize the young telekinetic , instead of goading him further . " Uh … I .. ah … was wondering what my friends are doing in the shop right now !"  
  
* Liar ! *  
  
Fuck Schuldich ! He needed to get away from these crazy people !  
  
He had no idea what they were planning to do to him , but he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be nice . He observed the room around him . The walls were a dark color ; black or midnight blue . There was no window , no other opening aside from the door , which was closed at that moment . There was a large mirror , occupying half of the wall on one side . He was certain that it was some sort of window for them to observe him . Well , he didn't care , as long as he could break it to use for his escape , then he didn't mind the stupid mirror . Now first he has got to think of a way to make it out of the §chwarz building without getting killed by one of the psychos infesting the  
  
building . Certainly , they would come crawling all over him by the time he was out the door , and he dreaded to think what the Irishman would do to him if he wound up in his hands …  
  
" … worry about you . You'll be fine here . I promise , you're going to like it here . I used to hate them too , until I got used to them … once you get to know them , they're really pretty good guys ." Nagi was saying .  
  
Ken cringed . The kid was talking to him as if he was planning to stay in the God-forsaken place . He tried to keep himself from shuddering .  
  
He needed to get himself a weapon . A knife … or perhaps a gun . Damn ! He needed his Bugnuks . Where the hell was he going to get a gun ? He'd be lucky to get hold of a spoon ! Fine then ! He'll think of something else … but he sure as hell won't be able to get away if the kid is planning to stay in his room forever .  
  
He wondered when Nagi would leave .  
  
† † † 


	5. Truth

DATE : May 05 DAY : Saturday TIME : 6:11 p.m.  
  
Schuldich couldn't keep from laughing to himself . The kitty's mind was all too amusing . He wondered what it would take for the guy to give up . It seemed as if he was thoroughly unnerved by Nagi's presence and Schuldich's intrusions . It was all too funny .  
  
He was already forewarned by the stubbornness of their captive , but he never thought anyone could be so stubborn ! It was a trait he vaguely reveled in . After all , it wouldn't be any fun if he was anybody else would it ?!  
  
Crawford had just come in the door , and he didn't look happy .  
  
" What's wrong Brad ?" Schuldich paused from frolicking in the Weiß's thought to focus on their slightly distraught leader .  
  
" I just can't figure out what the fuck is wrong with Êstet these days . They send a fucking child as an operative ! Are we going to be replaced by milk-sucking toddlers soon !? Goddamn them !"  
  
Schuldich frowned . Crawford was seldom this agitated , and it was always with reason … is it really that bad ? " Well , what happened ?"  
  
" The *child* -" He spat the word out " Left me this package . Consequently , if they fucking operative didn't mess it up – this should be the device I had been waiting for . But if they got it wrong …" The scowl got deeper , marring the handsome face .  
  
Schuldich stood up from his seat on the couch and wrapped a friendly arm around Crawford's stiff shoulder . " Hey , hey … don't worry about it too much . I'd say Êstet knows what it's doing in sending a kid over . Now why don't you check the package's contents before we jump to conclusions huh ?"  
  
Crawford nodded reluctantly . He hadn't expected Schuldich to act rationally about this . He had to admit that the German had a point . It was something that seldom happened . The telepath let go of him and he moved to his desk , tossing his briefcase to one side as he gently set down the package wrapped in brown paper .  
  
It was a small box , wrapped in inconspicuous brown material , as if it had been hauled in from a hardware shop . It had been carefully done , and he meticulously stripped it of its cover while the redhead watched over his shoulder … spying on the Weiß's thoughts momentarily forgotten .  
  
The paper was off in no time to reveal a leather container . He opened that as well , and the small gadget came into sight . Crawford sighed . Schuldich was right , the " kid " delivered the package safely . He was getting wound up about nothing .  
  
" What's that for ?" Schuldich inquired .  
  
Crawford allowed himself an enigmatic smile . The telepath would sure be pleased to find out the use of the little device , but he preferred not to disclose the secret yet until he was absolutely sure he wasn't making a mistake in making Sißerian part of the team . " You'll find out soon ." Was all he said . Yes , they would all find out soon .  
  
But first , he needed to observe the Weiß in the other room to make sure he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his career .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 05 DAY : Saturday TIME : 7:03 p.m.  
  
It had been an hour and still the kid wouldn't leave him . He was too absorbed in talking to Ken , that he did not notice that the latter was barely even listening to him speak .  
  
" Well … Schuldich isn't that bad . He can be an ass sometimes , you know , he just likes getting what he wants . But he's really nice . He would make us breakfast , and he'll usually clean after Farfarello whenever Farf makes a mess he can't get out of . Despite what he likes everyone to think , Schuldich is really a softie ." * Except when he wants to be alone with you .* Nagi added to himself .  
  
Nagi smiled at the older brunette sitting quietly in front of him . He hadn't expected Ken to be so silent , but of course , he was just probably adjusting to his new home.  
  
Nagi sighed happily . He never thought Ken would be a part of their team . He certainly had no idea why Crawford had suddenly decided to adopt Ken to their team , but he wasn't complaining ! It was plain bliss for him just to see Ken everyday . Crawford was sure to have something sensible in mind . After all , the American had never given them a half-baked plan before , and Êstet had already given the go signal so …  
  
Nagi let out another blissful sigh .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 04 DAY : Friday TIME : 9:56 p.m.  
  
" So are you trying to tell us that this chip brings out a person's natural abilities. Abilities that might be similar to the §chwarzs' ?" Aya asked .  
  
Persia nodded . The Weiß seemed to be getting along fine . He made a mental note to give Manx a much-deserved raise soon .  
  
" And what might Ken's ability be ?" Aya asked once more , cold , steely eyes glaring ominously at Persia .  
  
" Well ,we don't know for sure until we have activated the chip . There are hundreds of possibilities , each person may have one or more abilities , depending on his capabilities ."  
  
[ Redemption : Oh looky ! It rhymes ! ^_^ I didn't know Persia was such a poet ! ]  
  
" He may become a telekinetic , a precog – like Brad Crawford , I am informed , an empath , or perhaps some other sort like a hydrokinetic or a pyrokinetic . Like a said , there are dozens of possibilities , and there is no way of knowing unless the chip is activated ." Persia clasped his hands as he stared from one face to the other , assessing in his own way on how to handle the problem as well as his operatives .  
  
He gave a hidden smile . Of course they would never kill him . They needed Kritiker's resources , and the only way they can access that is if , that vital word , if Persia is still alive .  
  
Aya transferred his gaze back to Weiß's instigator . " But are you saying that §chwarz is planning on taking the chip and copying it ?"  
  
Persia nodded slowly . " Yes , I should say so . That chip is the only one existing in the world , and although it is only a prototype - Manx has told you about what happened to the other one - , its function is quite similar to the initial sample ."  
  
Yohji spoke up . " But why hasn't Kritiker itself decided to make a copies of the chip ?"  
  
" You see , the blueprints were destroyed in a fire … and the scientists who created the chip with them … Now , even Kritiker can never reproduce the chip unless they decide to terminate Sißerian and extract the chip . It's a lose – lose scenario , they can never be sure they can copy the prototype with a different set of researchers and scientists , and they will lose one of their best operatives , so now you understand why Kritiker had never decided to make their own step . " Persia stood up and walked to the table on the far side of the room , turning his back on the young men , he started to mix a martini , not even bothering to offer his operatives a drink . " So now , what are you going to do ? Are you going to leave your fellow comrade to the wolves ?"  
  
" What do you want us to do ?" Aya spoke , his voice steely . The only motion he made was that of his lips and his eyes , following insistently their leader .  
  
" Ah ." Persia gave a self – satisfied smile . This was what Weiß was trained to do , follow orders .  
  
" This time , it is up to you . As I have said , Sißerian will be a big loss to Kritiker as an agent , but he will be a bigger loss to your group still , and I leave the decision up to you ."  
  
" Then we will find him ." Aya said decisively as he walked away , never sparing a glance back at the man who controlled the actions of Weiß . Yohji and Omi soon followed the redhead , and Yohji cast a dark brooding glance at Persia before slamming the door behind him .  
  
† † †  
  
I was a bit disappointed by the outcome of last chapter , only one bothered to review , but since I loved her review , I decided to post this next chapter up .  
  
CrsytalStarGuardian ! Thanks soooooo much for reviewing constantly , now I know at least one person is keeping up with this little fic . [ hands her a box of choco chip cookies and pockies ] ^---^  
  
I really like Nagi-kun too . He's soooo cute , although just a tad to serious at times , but that can be forgiven . ^.^  
  
Domo Arigatou to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters , marsupial , Madiha and Kyri , [ sends thanks you's and strawberry pocky ] O o 


	6. Changes

DATE : May 05 DAY : Sunday TIME : 10:00 a.m.  
  
" Are you sure about this Brad ? After all , they haven't tested this – thing – yet . It might destroy the chip … or it might kill him ." Schuldich asked , frowning . He was obviously worried about the welfare of the newcomer and although he tried to disguise it as concern for §chwarz's interests , all of them knew the truth .  
  
Nagi kept himself from shuddering at the thought , but Crawford nodded at the intelligent insight .  
  
" They had assured me of 100 percent success . This device should work perfectly ." He glanced at Schuldich . " You should learn to trust Êstet . They have reliable resources ."  
  
Schuldich merely pursed his lips and nodded his agreement as he looked through the glass that separated them from the operating room .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 05 DAY : Sunday TIME : 10:46 a.m.  
  
The O.R. was large , after all , they were in Êstet headquarters . It was slightly similar to the testing area Masafumi Takatori had used before , and was fully equipped with the latest technology . Just exactly one would expect from a powerful organization .  
  
There was a team of ten skilled doctors , despite , they assured , the simplicity and the low risk of the operation . Crawford dared not take any risks , after all , if his plan worked , they would have exactly what they needed to exterminate not only Weiß but also Kritiker . Besides , he noticed that both Schuldich and Nagi had already taken a liking for the young man , and he was starting to like him himself … as a teammate that is . Crawford did not like to have a personal attachment to anyone involved in his work , it was too precarious .  
  
It took the doctors several minutes to put Ken to sleep . They had required the help of Nagi to restrain him because he had been struggling against them , and three of the doctors had been knocked out cold . It was then that Crawford gave Nagi the permission to use his powers to pin down the rebellious lad so the doctors could administer the drugs .  
  
The operation itself took less than an hour to wrap up , and the foreman had approached Crawford to explain how the operation went .  
  
" Well , Mr. Crawford , the surgery was a success ." The doctor smiled cherubically " We activated the chip without any trouble . We had also did as you ordered . Mr. Hidaka will not remember anything from his past . The drug we developed has the effect of amnesia , and although it had not been fully proven effective , we are confident that there will be no difficulties . We have also initiated thoughts that are artificial , in other words ; we have given him false memories of his involvement with your team , the Weiß and Kritiker but of course , he will retain all other memories that does not concern operations . Is that satisfactory ?"  
  
Crawford nodded his agreement .  
  
The doctor paused and gave a slight frown . " You must take care that his head will no longer attain injuries , especially in this delicate time when his brain is still adjusting to the false stimuli and the fictitious past he has been given . It will take him several weeks … perhaps even months - to normalize and I suggest that you allow him to rest . His injuries have not yet fully healed , and we had done the operation today only at your request , although we would have preferred to have waited for at the least a week until he was fully cured . It is very fortunate that he is a very healthy young man , and it is only because of that , that we did not encounter any complications ."  
  
Brown eyes stared analytically at Crawford " If you will excuse me , we shall move the patient to his room ." The man left him , striding purposefully away to direct the other doctors .  
  
Crawford walked away thoughtfully . He hoped to God this worked , he did not want another loose cannon on his hands . He glanced briefly at Nagi and Schuldich , who were standing side by side as they watched the doctors wheel Sißerian away . Unconsciously , the two had sidled to each other for brotherly comfort . This perhaps , Crawford reflected , would be the first time that the two of them would have an argument . But Crawford could not blame them . He was young once … and irrational as well . Possibly , one of them would see the other's way and allow him the company of their new comrade , otherwise , he would be forced to remove Sißerian , despite his usefulness , if there came a time when §chwarz does not function properly as it did without him .  
  
Crawford pocketed his glasses . He hoped they would not come to that .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 05 DAY : Sunday TIME : 10:00 a.m.  
  
" You've done it before , right kid ?" Yohji swept a strand of gold hair over his shoulder , trying to seem nonchalant to Omi's apparent anxiousness . " There's nothing to worry about . I bet you're even better than their computer kid , so why don't you give it a crack and let's see what happens ."  
  
" But Yohji - kun , if they catch us , this computer may crash permanently . And it has all the records of our missions ! What will Kritiker say if they find out we've lost the information ?" Omi turned large blue eyes at his jade ones .  
  
" The hell with them ! If it means finding Ken then I don't give a damn about Kritiker ." Yohji said , turning Omi's chair to face the computer on the desk .  
  
Omi nodded slowly , like a child asking for permission , before typing the few words that will take them into the §chwarz's world .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 05 DAY : Sunday TIME : 11:40 a.m.  
  
Schuldich drove his car in silence , once in a while glancing at Nagi beside him . Farfarello was sitting behind Schuldich , and the redhead could almost feel the tip of Farfarello's ice pick piercing the headrest and touching the back of his head . " Farfarello goddamn it ! Take that bloody thing away from me !"  
  
Farfarello obeyed without word , noting the crackling tension between the two . " Nagi's pretty pissed off at you too , Schuldich ." He murmured , his eye trained on the rearview mirror as he waited for a reaction from the telepath .  
  
" I am not !" Protested Nagi , who reluctantly tore himself away from his sullenness to attest his innocence .  
  
" He says that you have no right to place a claim for yourself when you don't even know him ." Continued the Irishman , undaunted . He trailed the tip of the pick harmlessly on the leather seat cover before stabbing it viciously , a small grin on his lips . This time , Schuldich was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the ruined backseat . Farfarello grinned in satisfaction . This was the only time the redhead failed to detect Farfarello's evil intentions on his car .  
  
Farfarello knew the German loved his car terribly , and he knew it would absolutely make God cry for killing Schuldich's pretty Jaguar . [ Redemption : Schuldich's car , but Farfarello regarded it as a living creature because of its value and its name O o … psycho Farfie … * sweatdrops *]  
  
Nagi glared midnight-colored eyes at Farfarello . " And where the hell did you get that idea ?"  
  
Another smile from the Irishman . Nagi had said " hell " . Nagi never used hell or cussed . God must be crying now . He had made Nagi say a bad word . " I heard you talking to yourself in your room . You should always make sure your door is closed when you shout , or we'll hear it all over the place."  
  
Schuldich kept his eyes sullenly at the road . Finally , he spoke , " And what made you think I don't know him ? I have read every one of his thoughts and his memories for as long as he could remember them . I even know some of the memories he can't recall . I saw his father and his sister die in a fire . I know his mother , how she died hanging herself . I even saw his girlfriend leave him for Australia ... I even happen to know that his best friend betrayed him . So you see , I know him even better than he knows himself , and I think that is enough to say that I can help him better than you can ."  
  
Nagi's temper flared , and in his sudden anger , the Jaguar spun around intensely , veering out of the highway and skidding to the gravel with the crunching of rocks under its wheels . The trees lining the highway shook dangerously , raining green leaves over them .  
  
Nagi spoke softly , but the intensity was in his voice . He was speaking as if the world was still , and there was only Schuldich to listen ; as if the car was not spinning around a few inches from the ground . " His father was a congressman . His enemies were the ones who paid a man to set their house on fire . His mother was with her family for a few weeks and Ken was at a friend's house . When she came back and saw the burned house , she hanged herself . Ken was at our home that day , his father and my father were both soldiers of the same platoon in the war and their family was always with mine . My family adopted him and he became my big brother ."  
  
" He looked out for me . He would always protect me from the other kids and I looked up to him . He was my best friend … until he met that bastard , Kase . " Nagi spit out as if the name was dirt .  
  
" He didn't see how Kase lied to him . But I did . I was only twelve years old , but I saw . Ken was too good of a person to distrust anyone … and I wanted to protect him , as he protected me, from that worthless piece of dirt , but he didn't see through the lies. Four years ago , he left with Kase… with the bastard's word that they were both going to strike it big in the J-league . I knew that he was good enough to be accepted , even if he was under-aged … I believed in him , because I knew he could … He became one of the best players the league had ever known … and I watched every single game ." Nagi smirked bitterly " Ken was a good player , but Kase who was two years older , got accepted ten months after Ken did . I don't doubt that the only reason he became a member of the league was because of Ken . He deserved to die by Ken's hands . "  
  
Schuldich opened his mouth to speak – to ask that question which was tugging at his mind , but Nagi anticipated the query and said ,  
  
" When my father and my mother died . I left , and I changed . Now he doesn't know me , but I know him ." Nagi stopped speaking .  
  
Nagi closed his eyes , and through the unguarded labyrinths of his mind , Schuldich had been able peer at his thoughts . He had never seen Nagi's thoughts as he had seen them now . The brunette had been warned about his powers and was quite experienced with the technique of the psychic mind block . He had never let his guard down … until now . He tried to remember some of the snippets of seemingly irrelevant thoughts he had snatched from Nagi's seldom open ponderings. Smoke-colored eyes widened .  
  
So the blond boy and the brunette he so often saw as the subjects of those reminiscences were …  
  
† † †  
  
Nagi was beautiful , rather than handsome in his childhood . His dark brooding eyes had made him irresistible to everyone , and in contrast to his light-colored hair … he was striking as a child , and his companion , compared to him paled . Although the younger version of Ken Hidaka was a trifle less attractive than Nagi , it was the vivacity and the energy that had made him equally charismatic . With his chestnut hair and wide guileless eyes , every look exuded happiness and every gesture , trust . And together , Nagi and Ken were impossible to ignore .  
  
† † †  
  
Schuldich mused to himself . He had never recognized the youngsters he frequently glimpsed in Nagi's thoughts . And he was quite surprised to realize that it was them !  
  
Nagi Naoe and Ken Hidaka … childhood companions , of all people ! The coincidence of all coincidences !  
  
† † †  
  
Gradually , the car slowed to a halt and the black and silver car crawled away with a dazed redhead at the wheel and a gloomy telekinetic poring over his memories .  
  
Farfarello licked the bloody ice pick . It was really interesting how such a weapon can kill a warm -blooded creature . The destroyed seat's cotton was soaking in the crimson blood pouring out of his arm .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 05 DAY : Sunday TIME : 10:23 a.m.  
  
" The §chwarz have him ." Omi said steadily , his lips in a grim line as he sniffed the heady vapors from the dark coffee . He was already falling asleep , and he gladly took what Aya had given them .  
  
He had just managed to hack into §chwarz's mainframe when Aya walked in . He had just come back from the coffee shop carrying several parcels in paper bags . He handed Omi and Yohji one each and reserved the last for himself . Despite what people say that Aya was a cold – blooded bastard , his friends knew better . He nodded , his gold earring swinging gently . " Where are they keeping him ?"  
  
" They didn't report that , perhaps in their hideout , or one of the medical facilities of Êstet ." His eyes darted to the screen and suddenly , blue eyes grew wide in horror .  
  
" They operated on him ! Aya – kun , Yohji – kun …" Omi blinked back the stinging tears that were threatening to fall . " Ken – kun could be dead !"  
  
Yohji breathed sharply , his cigarette crushed in between his fingers , while Aya looked away into the shadows .  
  
The oldest of the Weiß shook his head , as if he couldn't believe the information Omi had just given them , his eyes closed . His hands were shaking , and the cup of black coffee was in danger of spilling into his expensive silk shirt .  
  
Aya had dropped his untouched cup onto the tabletop before striding away to the streets to pore over his tremulous thoughts and curse the §chwarz .  
  
† † †  
  
Sorry I took too long in posting this chapter up . I haven't had the time to post it since I was too busy writing the next three chapters … Well that's Redemption for you ladies and gentlemen , hard – working but utterly clueless !  
  
I guess everyone'll say this chapter sucked ! --_-- Gomen minna … I just felt like adding some prime and gloomy angst . It comes with the lack of sleep . They should consider it a sickness you know … Angstomnia or something . Anyway , I was just so hung up at not getting reviews . I'm a review person . I LIVE for reviews … ok , ok , so maybe not LIVE for reviews , but I'd DIE for a lot of those O.o  
  
Well that's angst , angst , angst and more angst for you . I never knew Nagi could be so bitter , but then again , when it comes to Ken , anything can happen .  
  
* sighs * I wonder if there will come a time when I'll get more than a hundred reviews , just like a certain AU WK fic I read [ and love ^.^ ] and what tears my heart is that the fic got a hundred fifty something reviews by its tenth chapter … I'm on my fifth … O o  
  
* shrugs * oh well , it doesn't hurt to dream , right ? ^_^  
  
Anyway , back to business . [ fun business that is ] … I know , I know , I'm babbling . I can't help it ! I got seven reviews on chapter five ! Waaaiiii ! [ I'm so shallow … lol ! ]  
  
Thank you cards and pocky go to …  
  
marsupial … I can't answer your questions right now … *grinz* It'll ruin the story . But expect some answers soon … . … I hope  
  
Adakie … I'm really psyched that you reviewed my fic coz' I've read a few of yours and I happen to think you're a great WK author . [ Of course , you guys could tell me what your fics are and I'd be happy to review them too … if they are WK , I mean . ] ^_~  
  
megane – chan … Domo ! ^.^  
  
Kyri … You really mean that ?! * sighs and drifts back to angsty thoughts concerning reviews * I'm so glad someone thinks so … * thinks * maybe I should change the summary . * rolls eyes at her own stupidity * Duh ! I should ! ^_^  
  
CrystalStarGuardian … You have been , so far , my most ardent reviewer * bows * For that , you get a whole cartload of pocky and a lifetime guarantee to all the chocolate chip cookies you'll ever want ! LOL !  
  
I've already got the ending figured out although I haven't quite untangled the whole mess … let's just hope this crazy story of mine will end soon because I am absolutely itching to get reviews for the  
  
ending !!!!  
  
Ryia Jen Rowen … Actually , I've got the next few chapters all typed out , I just have to uh … edit them or something . Lol ! ^.^  
  
Misty … The chip was designed to activate the chip that's already inside Ken . The prototype chip is still … uh … dormant ? They need the Estet chip to activate it and make the prototype work and , Schwarz does know about the chip , in fact , it was the reason why Crawford decided to kidnap Ken in the first place . ^_^  
  
By the way , just in case some people are wonderin , in this timeline , Ken is 19 , Nagi is 16 .  
  
When Nagi was telling the " story " , Ken was 15 then , he was twelve and Kase was 18 . 


	7. Tears

DATE : May 08 DAY : Wednesday TIME : 2:30 p.m.  
  
Ken finally woke up . He had been under for three days and Nagi had been faithfully watching him for the duration of the time , eating and sleeping in his room . Schuldich visited frequently , several times a day , and Crawford had come once to view the condition of their new operative . Farfarello was in the padded room and was disallowed to be at large . He had been caught in a fit of insanity the moment they had arrived at their headquarters and Crawford had ordered Nagi to bring him there .  
  
Nagi was there when he woke up .  
  
Ken slowly opened his eyes , and he immediately saw Nagi , sitting on a chair beside the bed . Nagi was momentarily alarmed at the confusion in those jade eyes , but calmed almost immediately when they brightened , a glimmer of recognition came over Ken's face . Nagi almost sighed in relief . He had been fretting that the operation failed , that Ken would not have the memories he wanted him to have , and now , he was sure that Ken was truly a §chwarz , a part of their team , and his … friend … once more .  
  
" Oi , Nagi ." He called . His voice was feeble but Nagi had been warned that it would be because of the operation .  
  
" Hey Ken . How do you feel ?" Nagi twisted the corner of his shirt , out of Ken's view . His hand was shaking .  
  
A weak smile . " Like hell . Remind me to clobber the guy who put sandpaper in my throat ."  
  
Nagi laughed , stood up from his seat and walked towards Ken until he was standing beside Ken's bed . " You hungry ? I could send someone to bring you breakfast ."  
  
" Yeah . That would be great ."  
  
As Nagi made a move to leave , Ken pulled his hand . A warm feeling spread over Nagi's chest at the touch and he hoped that Ken wouldn't notice the blushing in his cheeks . " Hey , don't leave me . I don't want to be stuck here alone . I hate hospitals ." Came the cheery but weak reprimand .  
  
Nagi turned and smiled . " I won't . I'll just call a nurse and send for some hot chocolate and - ?" He raised an eyebrow in inquiry .  
  
" Candy bar ." Ken grinned .  
  
" Ah – yes , french toast ." Nagi said as he walked to the door . " I won't be long ."  
  
Schuldich sensed Ken's coherent thoughts instantly and was soon outside the door of Ken's room .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 09 DAY : Thursday TIME : 04:27 p.m.  
  
Manx walked to the Koneko no Sumu Ie apprehensively , despite her calm appearance . It was the first time she had needed to talk to Weiß since last week , and it didn't help that she was just about to deliver the details of a mission . As usual , it was filled with clamoring high school girls of every size and appearance and all were screaming for the attention of the three . Some were quite subdued, most probably because of the long absence of one of the four , and Manx could not help but overhear the constant questions about Ken placed at Omi and Yohji . The moment the bell chimed , all three of Weiß looked up expectantly , as if they were hoping to see Ken walk into the shop carrying a paper bag of Chinese take out with a silly grin on his face , apologizing for the long time he had been gone . But their faces fell when they realized it was only Manx - carrying a black folder – which signified a mission .  
  
Since Yohji failed to approach her as he usually did , it was Omi who had conscientiously advanced towards her with a strained look . " Good morning ." He greeted , his voice lacking the typical cheerfulness .  
  
She answered the greeting as she surveyed Aya and Yohji who were morosely tending to the customers as well as the flowers . " Business as usual ?"  
  
She regretted the words the moments they slipped from her lips even if the words did not conceal any hidden meanings . Yohji shot her a dirty look just as Aya gave her a murderous glare . Even Omi's disposition seemed to darken at the remark .  
  
Her apprehension bursting out from the seams , she walked to the basement door , flustered , saying that she would wait for them there .  
  
Manx stepped into the dark basement , welcoming the familiar sight . She half-expected to see Ken hiding behind the couch and spring at her with one of his asinine faces , but no such luck . It seemed darker and gloomier without the brunette .  
  
She sighed and sat on one of the leather couches furnishing the room , not even bothering to turn on the light . She had chosen a terrible job , that she knew . It was the first time she had lost an important operative who was also her friend . And what the Weiß didn't know was that the blow hit her almost as hard as it did them . She wished she could tell them how she felt , but she doubted they would understand . Even Omi seemed to regard her differently now . It must have been a few minutes , or maybe a few hours , she didn't know , until a tiny beam of light filtered down the darkness encasing her as she pored over her dismal thoughts . The footsteps warned her of the approach of the remaining Weiß and she did her best to conceal her despondency . Certainly , the sight of the livid men unnerved her , but she had to do her job . She stood up to greet them but all she got were dull stares and frowns .  
  
" What do you want ?" Aya asked , his voice void of any anger he must have felt towards her and her employers but his eyes betrayed him .  
  
" There's a mission for you . From Persia ." She added .  
  
" We don't want to work for Kritiker right now ." Yohji interjected coldly . Manx eyed him . He was wearing his usual tanks top and low pants , the obscuring glasses were still in place … everything seemed the same , only she knew it was not . She realized that it was only some time before they exploded ; a ticking time bomb that could destroy Kritiker . She persisted . " This is a vital mission . Persia stresses that . He says that it could ruin companies and destroy Japan's economy ."  
  
" We don't care about the economy . We want Ken back , and we won't operate until we find him . Now tell Persia to fuck off ." Yohji fixed her a cold stare , she could feel despite his glasses and she shuddered inwardly .  
  
* Don't ever get assassins angry * She thought dryly . She was trying to keep her composure , and failing terribly . Finally , she couldn't stop herself .  
  
" I cared about him too !" She shouted . Tears were threatening to spill onto her cheeks . " He was my friend . One of the very few , despite what you think ! I'm not a normal civilian any more than you are ! My world is restricted to the very few people of Kritiker I'm allowed to interact with , and I – look forward to seeing all of you despite the knowledge that the missions I bring you mean danger to the people who mean anything to me . The only salience of my days is the knowledge that despite the fact that I am a messenger of death to those who deserve , those who carry it out are still alive . I love you all as my family ; and I loved Ken – love Ken – because he made me smile . You don't know it … but he always visited me . He always made me laugh when he knew I wasn't feeling happy ; when I was desperate … when I was thinking of killing myself . All those nights and those days you thought he was spending fooling around ? He was with me , giving me a reason to live – being a person I want myself to be . He was true friend ."  
  
" He was one of the best persons I have ever known , and I don't want to give up on him . I don't want you to give up on him either ." A torrent of tears had already started to stream down her cheeks and she didn't care . It was good to release pent up feelings , even if she knew it didn't matter to them . Suddenly , she felt a comforting arm around her . It was Omi . He had felt her pain, and he sympathized . Yohji and Aya stood unmoving , but gone was the blazing anger in their eyes . It was then that Manx knew she was forgiven .  
  
† † †  
  
This chapter sucked even worse than the last one , yeah , I know , I know . What Manx said really doesn't quite fit her image ne ? Oh well …  
  
I know something's terribly , terribly wrong with me … I just can't figure it out … * wails * T_T  
  
I just had this premonition that this fic is going to take a turn for the worse , and I'm warning you prematurely … but I promise , I really , really , really do , that you'll like all the action that's sure to come in the future . Lots of twist and turns , that at least , I can give you . It's a guarantee . Anyway , as an advanced consolation gift , I've posted chapter eight along with this one [ so you won't get mad at me if the next few chapters REALLY SUCK ] It's a peace offering because you might declare war on me … O o  
  
Adakie , sorry if it's really long . I used to do be able to write one-shot fics but now … T_T  
  
I can't figure it out … I'm so miserable O o Thanks for saying it has a great twist , like I said , there's going to be more of that .  
  
Marsupial , whoopee ! thanks for saying that ! (~.~)' you're right , I should get more reviews , or at least , more people should read this . * head is getting bigger , puffs up cheeks * * sighs * What's the use ? I don't see it happening .  
  
Ken : This fanfic author is sooo temperamental . I think she's got a few screws loose . She almost reminds me of Yohji when he's horny .  
  
Nagi : * nod nod * I think so too .  
  
Redemption : * whacks them both on the head with a soccer ball * Hey ! Who said you could say that ?! And in front of all these people too ! And I am NOT horny !  
  
Ken : * mutters *  
  
Redemption : * WHAT_DID_YOU_SAY ?!  
  
Ken : (O o)' * sweatdrops * Nothing , nothing .  
  
Redemption : (~_O) Spit it out Ken .  
  
Ken : * backs away nervously * Ehe… ehehehe… nothing ! I said you're cute when you're angry .  
  
Schuldich : *smirks * Nice line lover boy . * puts an arm around Ken *  
  
Redemption : Hey ! Schuldich ! Get over here !  
  
Schuldich : WHAT ?  
  
Redemption : * marches off to Schuldich and pulls his ear * You big jerk ! I saw you snooping around Ken's room and looking at his stuff .  
  
Ken : You WHAT ?  
  
Schuldich : I didn't … * chuckles awkwardly * Wait a minute … * stares at Redemption suspiciously * How did you know ? I locked the door behind me …  
  
Redemption : * hides somebody's journal behind her back * Uh … I just did … I'm a fanfic writer that's why . * wide grin *  
  
Schuldich : Come to think of it … I heard something crawling under the bed … *stares at Redemption * I wonder who it was …  
  
Redemption : Back to what I was saying … I'm so miserable * tears well up , and she clings to Ken and Nagi *  
  
Ken & Nagi : * pat pat pat *  
  
Ken : Why don't we bring you upstairs ?  
  
Nagi : We'll talk if you want  
  
Redemption : * sly grin at everyone and then turns back to the two brunettes sniffling * yeah .  
  
Schuldich : Hey !!!! * watches in dismay as Ken carries her to his room , followed by Nagi * O o  
  
* WAILS * Waaaaaah !!! gomen if I'm depressing you all , I just can't stop crying because of the ending of the fic ! I'm so saaaaad . * clamps her hand to her mouth *  
  
Eeeeeep ! O.o * looks around * I didn't say anything !  
  
1 Ryia Jen Rowen , Yay ! I got a Ken plushie ! YAAAAYYYY ! * prances around with the prize * Arigatou !  
  
Hell's Dark Tenshi , Arigatou for your review * bows *  
  
Kyri , waiii ! Waiii ! * huggles * I'm glad you think so * 


	8. Visions

DATE : May 09 DAY : Thursday TIME : 7:39 p.m.  
  
It was four days after Sißerian's operation and he was put in under observation . During this time , Crawford had so judiciously ordered what common people call a " brainwashing " . Because of the special drugs the Êstet Team administered once in every three hours since he had woken up , he was conscious – and yet , he was not - , and it was the perfect level for the gradual alterations that Crawford required for him . In his comatose-like state , he could receive information and yet was unable to move nor speak . In result , it acts as a drug-induced hypnosis .  
  
A large television screen filtered images of Sißerian and of §chwarz . The images of himself were all fiction of course , representing him as one of the five §chwarz members . It was , no doubt , the creation of some Êstet genius , taking captured videos of him while fighting as Weiß and incorporating it to the §chwarz images as if he belonged there all along .  
  
Crawford had personally selected what footages to show , some containing their bloodier battles with Weiß , and the proud final ouch , was one of the night when Crawford had injured Aßyssinian near-fatally ; the leader of Weiß .  
  
Kritiker's hireling had , damn them , managed to salvage his life , to Crawford's utter annoyance , but he was quite satisfied to see Aßyssinian swathed in bandages on one of their battles after that . The wounds would soon heal and Aßyssinian had fought as if he had not been injured at all , but what the hell , it was sure felt good to cause the smug bastard some sound damage once in a while .  
  
That was all rather a long time ago , it seemed , and now , it didn't matter to Crawford that Aßyssinian did not die . He adjusted his steel- rimmed glasses and peered closer to be able to observe what was happening in the room more clearly . He thought dryly , now that they had Sißerian in possession . Weiß would ultimately disintegrate into ashes and Aßyssinian's demise would be inevitable .  
  
Storm-gray eyes widened as he realized that Sißerian had fallen into a fit of wild convulsions on the white bed , and if not for the thick metal straps securing ankles and wrists to the metal railing , he would have thrown himself onto the floor . Several doctors rushed into the room , each casting a brief , fearful glance at the white-clad American peering down at them from above , behind bulletproof glass , before concentrating on the task at hand . Determined not to make any mistakes that could relatively cot them their lives as well as the large sums in different bank accounts , all of them worked efficiently , checking al vital signs with precision and coordination . Through a speaker on the side of the room , Crawford heard everything that was being said .  
  
" He's going into shock ."  
  
" Blood pressure is incredibly high ."  
  
" His pulse is speeding up ."  
  
" He's having a cardiac arrest !"  
  
The doctors fleeted frantically in and out of the room , something was obviously wrong with Sißerian and even Crawford could not help but feel anxious for his new pet project . Green eyes were wide open and dilated . The heart monitor beside the bed was beeping madly as luminous green peaks formed immediately one after the other in the black screen . Crawford's heart thudded dangerously , he was nervous …  
  
There was a long wail from the machine .  
  
Crawford closed his eyes . He broke out in cold sweat .  
  
" We lost his hearbeat ! Administer CPR ." Came a frantic shout .  
  
The room fell silent , a drop of a pin could be heard . All eyes were watching as a female doctor performed CPR on a lifeless Ken Hidaka . She pumped his chest several times before breathing into his mouth …  
  
It was then that he was struck with one of his visions . The room spun and lurched and he was thrown into the world of his vision , the prediction of the future . Everything was hazy and blurred , as his visions often were , but Crawford experienced them enough to discern useful information . This vision did not involve him , instead , it was of Sißerian – fighting Aßyssinian …  
  
The brunette was wearing black leather boots , tight black pants and a black turtleneck shirt . Over it was a bomber jacket . There was a glint of a small black stud earring on his right ear .  
  
Aya was dressed in his " mission " getup , as Schuldich had mentioned before , clad in a long trench coat with his katana sheathed at his side . He was evading Ken's attacks with swift leaps and turns .  
  
Brad was having trouble seeing what the exact location looked like , but he could discern an angry blaze devouring everything in sight behind them . It was most probably a warehouse , he thought , by the numerous wooden crates piled on top of one over the other . He committed every detail into memory for future reference .  
  
Aßyssinian was skillfully dodging Sißerian's attacks while making none of his own . The first time Crawford had seen Aya discard his stoic mask for any sort of expression , except when he saw Takatori , that is . And from what Crawford could gather , Aßyssinian was confused – as well as pained . He was looking at Sißerian with sad eyes , a look which Crawford could not immediately understand .  
  
There was no point on dwelling on the thought , because right then , large beams had started to fall from the roof , devoured by the fire , and obscured his line of vision , while everything blazed in a manmade inferno .  
  
The vision ended , and Crawford , struck by a bout of his intense headaches , which normally accompanied his visions, closed his eyes and let his head rest on the cool glass . With a deep breath , he pushed himself unsteadily onto his feet and with a satisfied smile walked away , reassured of Ken's survival . Sißerian was going to live , and he was going to fight with §chwarz . Behind him , the heart monitor started to beep normally .  
  
† † † 


	9. Power

DATE : May 15 DAY : Wednesday TIME : 8:00 a.m.  
  
" Not again !" Ken yelled , when he saw Schuldich grinning at him as he entered his room . Ken jumped under the covers , hoping that the redhead would leave him alone , but no such luck .  
  
" Oi , Ken . It's time to practice ." Schuldich called out cheerfully , stepping gingerly over the cluttered mess that was Ken's room and avoiding obstacles in his way .  
  
" But we just went over it yesterday , and I think you gave me a concussion !" Ken said , gripping the covers over his head , and refused to let go as Schuldich tried to jerk it away .  
  
" But Crawford wants you to do it right ! Now come on !"  
  
" No way ! I wanna sleep !"  
  
" No can do buddy boy . Get up !"  
  
" No !"  
  
" I said get up !" Schuldich yanked the covers away to reveal an irate Ken glaring up at him . The brunette grabbed several articles from the table and threw it at Schuldich . His soccer watch , his wallet and other items flew at the German . " Damn it ! I can't believe anyone could be as stubborn as you ." Schuldich cursed , rubbing his sore forehead where Ken's alarm clock hit him . He was damned glad the clock was not heavy .  
  
Ken grinned . " Serves you right . Now get outta my room ."  
  
" I won't . Especially since you whacked me with your stuff . Now get up or I'll force you to strip !" He threatened , his arms over his chest as he looked menacingly at Ken . Ken jumped up and off the bed , tackling Schuldich and throwing the redhead off balance . Schuldich struggled to get up but he was in a less advantageous position because Ken was sitting on his chest and no matter how hard he tried to throw him off , he wouldn't budge .  
  
" What did you say ?"  
  
Schuldich grimaced at the impish twinkle in his eye . He was planning something , Schuldich knew it .  
  
" Get offa me !" He shouted , but it served to goad Ken even more .  
  
" Well you asked for it !" Ken laughed as he struggled to pull Schuldich's shirt off .  
  
Schuldich snarled some incoherent words as he tried to grapple Ken but the more he tried , the more determined the younger boy became . Soon the gray tank top was off , and Ken was already in the action of untangling his belt buckle .  
  
At that moment , Nagi came , and seeing Ken winning , cheered him on . Schuldich scowled at Nagi's advocation . " Hey ! What do you do to get some help around here ?!" He shouted . But Nagi ignored him . The belt was off and soon the athlete was fumbling with the buttons . Schuldich was glad he wore his button-down pants today because it was apparent that Ken was obviously uninitiated with them . Schuldich smirked inwardly . Ken was clumsy in everything after all . He then remembered his present predicament . " Hey !" He protested as the top two buttons popped open revealing black boxers . " Ken goddamn it ! This is not at all funny ." He heard Nagi snickering and glared at the telekinetic .  
  
The shouting must have attracted Crawford , or maybe the incessant thumping , anyway , the American was soon blocking the doorframe and staring at them with amusement . Apparently , it entertained him to see Schuldich being strong-armed by an inexperienced and ultimately clumsy younger lad such as Ken . And the fact that Ken still had not discovered his ability to threaten Schuldich with made it all the more comic .  
  
He had waited for a few minutes , his left hand in the pocket of his immaculate white pants and his other hand pressing against the wooden frame in a casual stance . He was certainly enjoying the camaraderie . Ever since Ken came , everything seemed looser , the atmosphere more cheerful . He had never felt happier since … his family . But §chwarz was now his family . And Ken was now a part of it .  
  
He was momentarily jealous . No wonder that even though Weiß had no apparent capabilities , they always won . Crawford knew the reason now . It was because of the bond they probably had . After all , it was not difficult to be closer to other people with a person like Ken to stick them together . Crawford grinned and raked his hair with long tapered fingers . §chwarz was going to be different from now on , they were going to be more powerful , and at last , they were going to beat Weiß . Crawford was sure of that .  
  
" You two , break it up !" He called .  
  
Ken turned his head towards him , grinning . Schuldich took the opportunity to throw him off and in a moment , the redhead was on top of the younger boy . " Oi ! Schuldich ! Get off !" Ken shouted .  
  
Crawford pinched his eyebrows , a sign for Schuldich to follow his orders .. or else …  
  
Reluctantly , Schuldich rolled off Ken and the brunette jumped up and tackled Nagi . They barreled towards the hallway and towards the railing . Soon they were falling to the first floor . Ken was laughing so hard , Nagi almost forgot to keep them from slamming onto the hard , marble floor . Crawford and Schuldich ran down the stairs to see if any of the two brunettes were hurt but soon gave twin sighs of relief when they saw the two hovering just a few inches above the flooring .  
  
Nagi carefully set them down on their feet . " You almost gave me a heart attack !" He exclaimed to Ken , but the other was soon running towards Farfarello who was busy watching a rerun of a soccer game on cable TV. . He plopped down the couch and popped open a bag of chips and was soon munching contentedly .  
  
Schuldich met Crawford's eye and both chuckled at Ken's impetuousness . Yes , Crawford had not once regretted his decision to bring Ken into the team .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 15 DAY : Wednesday TIME : 11:06 a.m.  
  
The training room was a large room , sort of like a gym actually . The floor was completely covered with mats . On the far side , there were several punching bags suspended over the floor . Weapons of every kind were displayed . Schuldich ignored them . Farfarello was in charge of teaching Ken how to use them , he was responsible with teaching him physical combat . Nagi and Farfarello were sitting in the far corner of the room , quite comfortable on the soft mats .  
  
" Hold your hands out like this ." Schuldich demonstrated , the fighting stance . His arms were outstretched , palms facing each other ; both feet firmly planted on the ground , left in front of right . He rolled his hands into fists and threw a punch in the air , his right hand pummeling over left wrist . In a single motion , his left foot swung around in an arch towards the left and the moment he gained footing , his right lashed out in front . Ken was dutifully mimicking his steps and because he was behind Schuldich and slightly to his right , he hit the redhead on the head with the arching kick .  
  
Schuldich lurched forward and was swept off his feet , tumbling face first on the mat . Growling , he jumped up and knocked Ken to the mat and was soon pinching his nose . " You have no idea how hard you kick . You almost broke my damn neck !" He shouted into Ken's ear . Ken cringed and grinned apologetically .  
  
Nagi and Farfarello snickered . They had been watching Schuldich teach Ken hand-to-hand combat for the past two hours , and hilarious accidents were not infrequent . They never got tired of watching the two squabble .  
  
Nagi was looking forward to his sessions with Ken already .  
  
  
  
† † †  
  
  
  
DATE : May 20 DAY : Monday TIME : 9:00 a.m.  
  
" Are you sure I have powers ? We've been training for a week , and I still can't do anything ." Ken said . He rolled his green eyes and stubbornly plopped on the mat .  
  
Nagi sighed . " Yes , I'm sure . You just haven't realized what they are yet . Now close your eyes ."  
  
They were meditating , just as Crawford instructed . " Breathe in slowly … breathe out ." Nagi said softly .  
  
Ken did as he said . Soon , everything was in order . Ken was tranquilly sitting cross-legged on the mat . His hands were on his knees .  
  
It was a few minutes before Nagi attempted to speak .  
  
" Concentrate on what you are feeling . Reach out with all your senses … what do you see ?" Nagi watched as Ken's white shirt rose and fell with his breathing .  
  
" I see … fire ." Came the soft reply . Involuntarily , his right hand faced up and suddenly , several sparks shot out , soon , a crimson flame leaped up from his palm . " Fire …" He said again . And the flame blazed , larger ,  
  
Schuldich laughed . Ken's eyes flew open , startled . The flame extinguished immediately . " Oi ! Schuldich ! Shut up will ya !" He shouted across the room .  
  
Nagi grinned at him . " You did it Ken ! You showed your powers !" He said happily .  
  
" Huh ?" Ken looked at him strangely , stretching his arms up into the air and yawning widely until Nagi could almost swear he saw all of Ken's internal organs . " I'm sleepy . You make a good hypnotist Nagi ." He joked lightly .  
  
" I said , you showed your powers !" He grabbed Ken's hand and faced it upwards . " Say 'fire' ."  
  
" Aww … you're pulling my leg ." Protested Ken jerking his hand away , and laughing .  
  
" Am not ! Schuldich and Farfarello saw it . Now say 'fire' ."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and yawned again . " Fire ." He mumbled . Nothing happened . " See ?"  
  
" Mean it !" Nagi was already pouting and Ken resignedly sighed again before saying . " Fire ."  
  
Sparks flew and not long after , a small flame blazed cozily , nestled in his palm . Taken aback , Ken flew backwards and started to shake his hand , trying to smother the flame , but it continued to blaze steadily . He yelled in panic and swatted his hand on the ground but to no avail .  
  
From somewhere in the room , Schuldich's guffaws echoed loudly . Nagi couldn't help himself as well, he started to laugh uncontrollably as Ken ran around , trying to find something to douse the fire .  
  
* Crawford . Come here quick * Schuldich called mentally to the American . It was not long before Crawford was watching the scene in amazement .  
  
* We've won .* Crawford to himself . * We've finally won .*  
  
† † †  
  
Waii ! I looove this chapter ! This one of those chapters that make me like myself and actually make me think that this fic is even vaguely good . ^.^  
  
Nagi – kun is sooooo kawaii ! And Schu – Schu and Kenken too !  
  
Waii ! * runs around the room in a crazed fit * They're so cute I wanna eat them for dinner . ^_~ and Ken's for dessert …  
  
Whoopeee ! You better like this chapter … or else … (~_O) hmppphhf . REVIEW !!!  
  
Saa~aaa ! Domo Arigatou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter .  
  
Marsupial : * nods thoughtfully * maybe I should ne ? I would like to see Manx doing something ridiculously silly . * grins * Heh , I'll think about that .  
  
Ran Mouri : * evil grin * and it's gonna get worse . Mwahahahaha !!! ^^;  
  
CrystalStarGuardian : Waaaaaai !!!! ARIGATOU !!! You have reviewed EVERY chapter ! For that , everything I own now also belongs to youuuuu !!! ( that might not be a lot though ) LOL !!! DOMO DOMO DOMO !!!! ^____^ …* Hands her a boxful of pocky * * huggles * You're my brand new sister ~ j/k  
  
DreamSequence : * bows * Arigatou ! I'm so glad it made you better ! ^.^ My fic has a healing effect on people ! I should sell it to people … * notices Koyasu Takehito waving a katana and making little slashing motions involving a finger * (O_o)' On the other hand , I'd better not ! * grabs cookies and talks with her mouth full sending crumbs flying everywhere * Fank gouuu fher dher coorkies * ^--^  
  
Kyri : I have a toothache … I think 


	10. Sighting

DATE : May 23 DAY : Thursday TIME : 6:00 p.m.  
  
" Anything new form the §chwarz's reports ?" Yohji asked , dropping the box of Chinese takeout on the table . Omi shook his head . " Well , we'll find out something soon . Don't you worry . Ken's still alive . I can feel it ." He closed his eyes and hoped that what he was saying was true .  
  
Manx strolled in , attired in clothes so unlike her usual uniform . She was wearing a matching skirt and blouse . It was black , printed with small white and yellow flowers . The skirt reached just above her knees and swayed around loosely . She smiled at Yohji . Ever since the afternoon she had given them the first mission since Ken's disappearance , two weeks ago , [ which , they did not do , by the way ] she had asked for temporary leave from Persia . The latter consented and she had started to help them to find Ken . She gathered information from Kritiker , which Persia gave away freely , and funneled them to the Weiß .  
  
She was constantly with them , even assisting in the flower shop , causing the fangirls to bristle with jealousy .  
  
Yohji had formed an intimate relationship with her , and they were gone nights when they thought they were of no use to Omi , who was relentlessly in front of the computer , or Aya who was always roving the city , trying to find the elusive §chwarz headquarters .  
  
She smiled at them and Yohji stepped beside her , putting an arm around her waist . " What did you find out ?"  
  
Aya, who entered the kitchen, his crimson hair damp, cut her off . He took a seat beside Omi and eyed them . " What ?" He said .  
  
Manx's smile grew wider . " I just found out … Ken's alive !"  
  
Everyone in the room , save Aya grinned thankfully , but even the corner of Aya's lips turned up a few microscopic millimeters upward . Inside though , his heart was beating wildly . * He's alive ! Ken is alive ! * He shook his head and said in a businesslike tone . " Well ? What else ?"  
  
Manx shrugged . " That's all I found out ."  
  
" How ?"  
  
" We have informants in the city . He said he saw a black car last night heading to the docking port . The telepath was at the wheel . Seated on the passenger seat was Sißerian ."  
  
" How was he ?" Aya said quietly .  
  
" He said Ken wasn't struggling at all , he just sat there . He wasn't hurt . At least , he didn't seem  
  
so . " Manx's smile faded slowly . Why was Aya never satisfied ?  
  
" The telepath must be controlling his actions . It wouldn't be hard for him to do so . The strange thing is , they've kept him alive , and unhurt . It may be possible that they haven't removed the chip yet . Maybe they're studying him first before they try to take the chip ." Omi said dismally .  
  
" Or maybe , they're waiting for us to get him back , ne ?" Yohji raised an eyebrow as he popped a cigarette . " We could get him back you know ." He said as he lit it , fumbling with the silver lighter Ken had given him on his birthday . He quirked his eyebrow , trying to lighten the mood . Normally , Ken and Omi would be the ones who would grin and blabber happily , but Ken wasn't present . In fact , his disappearance was the problem and Omi was disheartened by his abduction , so who would take their place ? Obviously not Aya , and it wasn't Manx's style … well somebody had to be the clown , and there he was .  
  
" Cheer up . Now we know he's alive . All we gotta do is find him and bring him back to us , right ?"  
  
" But we still don't know why they've kept him alive this long ." Omi said darkly .  
  
" So you're complaining that Ken's still alive , is that it ?" Yohji retorted . He was never one for the blabbermouth bit . He had a short patience , and right now , the kid was trying it . What the hell was wrong with them anyway ? " Look , it isn't important why they kept him alive this long , just as long as he is . And we'd better do something about it ." Yohji breathed out smoke angrily , slamming his right hand on the table .  
  
" He's right . We'd better find Ken's location soon , before they finally decide to take the chip . I'm thinking that they would be somewhere in the business district . Maybe a large building or something of the sort ." Aya said quietly . He stood up and pushed the chair , before walking away . " Check the computer and see who owns the buildings in that area ." He commanded Omi , looking over his shoulder . " I'll take a look around . Why don't you two stop staring at each other and drive through the city ? We'll cover more area ." He glared sharply at Yohji and Manx before the door closed behind him .  
  
Yohji glanced at Manx who was wearing a puzzled expression and shrugged . Who knows what goes on in Aya's head .  
  
† † †  
  
Redemption : * runs around in circles * Wai ! Wai ! I'm getting confused ! I don't know what's  
  
happening in the story ! @_@v  
  
Aya : * smacks her on the head with her keyboard * You little pest ! You made me look like  
  
a love-struck idiot .  
  
Redemption : But you ARE a love-struck idiot !  
  
Aya : * Scowl scowl * And why Ken ? Of all people !  
  
Ken : * Pouts * Hey ! I resent that !  
  
Yohji : Please don't tell me that Manx and I …  
  
Redemption : Hey , don't ask me . I'm only a little pest * shoots a dark scowl at Aya .  
  
Aya : * glares back *  
  
Redemption : * cringes * Besides , there is NO way I'm gonna pair you up with Omi . Aya wants  
  
Ken , so does Schuldich , and Nagi . And it's too late to pair you up with Crawfie now .  
  
Crawford : Who the hell are you calling Crawfie ?! *glare glare *  
  
Redemption : * melts in a puddle of goo * Well , I … * inches away * Waittaminute ! What are you  
  
doing here ?! This is Weiß headquarters ! Go 'way ! * whines * Aya , make him go  
  
away , he's in your shop !  
  
Aya : O o' What ARE you doing here anyway ?  
  
Crawford : I'm here to pick up my date . * grinz *  
  
Omi , Ken , Aya & Redemption : Who date ?  
  
Crawford : Why Yohji of course .  
  
Redemption : Didn't I say it's too late to pair you up ? (O o)v  
  
Yohji : It doesn't matter . We all know that you don't know what you're doing .  
  
Redemption : * sighs and nods * True , true …  
  
Crawford : So if you don't people won't mind , I'll be spiriting him away . * they disappear *  
  
Redemption : This is pretty much a nonsense babble . Sorry to waste your time . * sighs * 


	11. Chances

DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 6:30 a.m.  
  
" Come on , Brad ! Just for today . I'm dying to get out of this place ." Ken rolled his eyes as the American calmly sipped coffee , barely glancing away from his newspaper to pay attention to Ken's yelling . " I've practiced everything yesterday . I even got Farf's instructions on how to use the stupid switchblade ." He scowled , remembering the nick on his finger . " Just a couple or so hours . I'm dying here . Hey , why don't you ask Nagi , Schu , and Farf if I didn't do what they told me to . I bet'cha they'd tell you I did everything great ." Ken pushed the newspaper away from Crawford's face and gave him his lost-puppy look . " Braadddd !"  
  
Crawford sighed . " Dammit ! You never shut up do you ?" Putting his paper down on the table , he gave Ken a scrutinizing look .  
  
" Not if you don't give me what I want ."  
  
" I could ask Êstet surgeons to clamp your mouth shut for good ." He muttered , giving the younger boy a mock-threatening glare .  
  
" You would never dare . You'd miss my blabbering ." Ken grinned , knowing the battle was won . He started to race to the stairs . " I'm gonna grab my stuff . Thanks a lot Brad !"  
  
Crawford sighed again and picked up his newspaper , taking another drink from his coffee . The boy was impossible ! He allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up . Utterly impossible .  
  
" Oi Ken , where you goin' ?" Schuldich called out from his room . The door was flung wide open as it normally was , and Schuldich was lying on his tummy tossing a small rubber ball against the wall .  
  
" I'm going to the soccer field . I need practice ." Ken threw his jersey on .  
  
" Old Braddy's not going to let you outta this building until you get your moves right ." He shouted with a smirk , rolling off the black covers of his bed onto the carpet . He threw the ball towards his desk and started to fumble with the laces of his boots .  
  
" He already did ." Ken shouted from his room .  
  
" WHAT ?!" Schuldich was pissed . How come Brad never let him take a day off ?  
  
Ken grinned and stuffed a pair of soccer shorts , a black jersey , and his soccer socks into a blue Nike duffel bag . He grimaced , trying to remember what he forgot . Snapping his fingers , he flipped a towel into the bag and hunted for the ball . He found it under the bed . " Oi Schuldich ! Why'd you leave my shirt under the bed . You spilled something on it didn't you !" He yelled . Schuldich had a habit of grabbing his clothes without permission , and whenever Ken got them back , they were in such a big mess that he wasn't able to use them again .  
  
Schuldich huffed into Ken's room , glowering at the brunette . Special privileges were always given to him . If he didn't know any better , he'd think Crawford was hit by the favoritism bug . " Why'd he give you a day off ?" He demanded , ignoring the shirt , which so forlornly dangled from Ken's fingers .  
  
" My powers of persuasion ." Came the light reply .  
  
" Damn ." * Hey Crawford ! I'm going to take a day off too !* He yelled mentally .  
  
* No you aren't * Crawford retorted .  
  
In a huff , Schuldich bounded down the stairs . He was going to demand his rights !  
  
Ken laughed merrily and ran down , grabbing a couple of Gatorades Nagi had so thoughtfully placed on the table and gave and cheerful wave to Schuldich and Crawford . " Find me when you need me." He hollered before dashing outside , Schuldich's stolen keys dangling from his finger .  
  
* I'm going to drive Schuldich's car * He mused , humming a lively tune under his breath .  
  
Schuldich stopped railing at Crawford and looked at the door . " Oh shit , he's got my car ." He mumbled , before scrambling outside , too late . His Jaguar screeched , and flew onto the road . Schuldich cringed when he heard the protesting whine . Ken forgot to step on the clutch pedal . His car was dead … With a defeated groan , Schuldich slunk back into the building .  
  
Crawford tried to suppress a chuckle .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 5:52 a.m.  
  
He was driving aimlessly , he didn't exactly know where the soccer field was , but he resolved to drive aimlessly . Surprisingly , he found it immediately . The moment he set eyes on it , he felt a sense of familiarity . It was as if he belonged there .  
  
The engine gave a purr , and he turned the ignition key .  
  
Slowly , he opened the door and stepped out , his eyes on the green field , still damp from the early morning fog . He grabbed the bag from the backseat and walked towards the bleachers . Setting his bag there , he breathed deeply .  
  
The field was large , it was enough to accommodate a lot of people , but right now , it was deserted . Ken glanced at his watch . It was only 6:00 am . It was too early for anyone to come along and play soccer .  
  
He hoped there would be other people coming later . He wanted some company .  
  
He started to stretch , counting mentally to himself . " 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… " It took him several minutes to stretch , and he jogged around the field .  
  
† † †  
  
Aya rubbed his eyes . He didn't get much sleep last night , thinking of Ken . He was alive . Ken was alive .  
  
The clatter downstairs told him that Omi was busy preparing breakfast . Trust the kid to wake up early and make breakfast .  
  
Reluctantly , he pulled himself onto his feet and stumbled to the bathroom , preparing for another day of torture . Out of habit , he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table . 5:30 a.m.  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 6:50 a.m.  
  
It was Yohji and Omi's shift , but Aya had nothing to do and he decided to hang around the shop to help . By 7:00 , they had opened shop .  
  
The usual morning mob of girls passed by , bringing their early morning chatter . They usually come by the Koneko no Sumu Ie before heading to school ; saying some things like the reason they pass by is for inspiration to get through the day . Aya didn't understand what they mean , and frankly he didn't care .  
  
Most of the girls asked when Ken was coming back . Aya gave them an imperious glare before turning his back on them . He didn't want to remember the disappearance of Ken right now . He wanted to have a few moments of peacefulness pretending Ken was somewhere bustling in the shop breaking pots and drowning plants .  
  
Suddenly , he was smitten by a fit of nostalgia . He missed Ken . He had to admit that to himself or he wasn't going to live long enough to find him . He did . He turned off the hose and stood motionless for a few minutes before taking his apron off and giving a small nod to Omi . He was going to take walk .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 7:30 a.m.  
  
Ken had been there for almost half an hour . People were starting to arrive , parents bringing their children . Ken watched silently as the children piled out of their cars , dressed in soccer attire with their mothers or fathers carrying their bags and soccer balls with them .  
  
Maybe there were soccer lessons there . He glanced around . But he didn't see the teacher .  
  
" Ken – nichan !" Ken turned in surprise . A chorus of voices was calling his name . " Ken – nichan !" The kids were calling him as they rushed as fast as their legs could carry them to the middle of the field where Ken was standing in solitary . Ken gave a confused grin . He had no idea what was happening but he couldn't say it was unpleasant .  
  
The children flocked around him , their happy banter filling the previously quiet atmosphere .  
  
" Ken – nichan ! Where did you go ? You didn't come last Saturday !" They cried . Every child clamored for his attention , and with an amused laugh , he held up his hands in mock – resignation . " Hey , hey ." He chuckled . " One by one ."  
  
A woman was calling out to a little boy who was running towards the crowd . " Honey ! You're not late ! It's only 7:31 !"  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 7:54 a.m.  
  
Aya decided to go for a walk . He wanted to clear his mind before he went back to the shop . A glance at his wristwatch told him it was only 7:55 .  
  
He buried his hands in his coat pocket . He was wearing a heavy coat , despite the warm breeze sweeping the area . He didn't need to feel cold . He was dismal . It made him cold .  
  
The morning was alive with the chirping of birds . A bright and sunny morning . Just the kind Ken loved . Ken was a morning person . Aya mused fondly .  
  
On Saturdays , Ken would drag him from bed , throw him some clothes and tell him they would take a walk . Of course , Ken would already pack his soccer stuff for training and Aya would watch as he taught the children how to play . He would stand tall with pride as Ken ran the field with an easy stride , glowing under the warm sun like some sort of young demigod . He wondered if Ken would ever wake him up again .  
  
He walked slowly , reminiscing . He missed Ken so much it hurt .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 8:34 a.m.  
  
Ken enjoyed teaching the kids . They genuinely seemed to like him .  
  
He couldn't get out of his head why they knew him , and he didn't know them . But at that moment , it didn't matter . He was happy with their company .  
  
The parents trusted him , it seemed .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 9:10 a.m.  
  
For some unknown reason , Aya wanted to go to the soccer field . Ken had loved it there .  
  
He wanted to gaze at the empty field and remember Ken .  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 9:30 a.m.  
  
" Oi ! You guys better practice at home . Remember to kick the ball properly . Learn to hit with accuracy ." Ken said with a grin .  
  
" Hai ! Ken – nichan !"  
  
He had played with the kids for two hours , and then the parents had started to arrive . He guessed that their session had already ended .  
  
He dried his damp hair with the towel and walked to bleachers . Taking a couple of drinks from his Gatorade , he watched as the kids ran to their cars . waving enthusiastically at him . He grinned and waved back , occasionally answering the over enthusiastic shouts of " Ken – nichan ! Be here on Saturday ne !"  
  
" Yeah ! Ja !"  
  
† † †  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 9:25 a.m.  
  
Aya was speechless . He couldn't believe what he was witnessing . There he was , Ken … his Ken , playing with his students . He looked like he had never been gone , running with abandon , filled with lively energy . His smile charmed Aya as it always did .  
  
Aya watched from behind a tree , offering him a clear view without being seen himself .  
  
His mind was in turmoil . And questions whirled in his head .  
  
What was Ken doing there ?  
  
Was he alone ?  
  
How did he escape from the §chwarz ?  
  
The children were dispersing , heading off to their cars . Aya waited impatiently . He wanted Ken to be alone before he talked to him . He still couldn't approach the younger boy , there were still too many people …  
  
Ken was perched on the bleachers , conversing with a parent . He chatted away cheerfully , without a care in the world . Soon , the mother and her son left and there were but a few children around Ken. It took about ten minutes before the field became once more empty , with only Ken as the sole occupant . He was packing his things into a small silver and blue bag Aya had never seen before .  
  
Aya noted every detail , the way he moved , the way he talked . He remembered how Ken would wipe the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his jersey , just as he did right then . Ken was wearing clothes Aya had never seen before . He knew every piece of Ken's clothing and he knew that what the brunette was wearing did not belong to him , or wasn't in his possession before he disappeared .  
  
With a deep breath , Aya emerged from his hiding place to confront his lover .  
  
† † †  
  
Ewwww…. I didn't know Aya could be so … mushy . O o  
  
Waii ! This is kewl , one of the few chapters I actually like … I loooove coincidences … it makes life more …. dynamic . ^.^  
  
Sorry if the last installment took a little bit … uh … long . Well , I just haven't had enough time to post it especially since my p.c. had to reinstalled because of a bad sector . Arigatou for the reviews !  
  
Marsupial : Oooooh ! ^_^ exactly what I had in mind in the near future ! Hands her chocolate and strawberry pockies … hehe , now that's a bribe for me to get more readers ! J/k !  
  
CrystalStarGuardian : A MAJOR ARIGATOU to youuuuu ! *glomps CrytalStarGuardian * I can't believe I'm actually one of anyone's favorite authors !!!!! *sniff sniff* it makes me wanna cry … LOL ! ^.^ *starts a MAJOR glomp fest *  
  
I'm planning on buying a whole set of Weiß Kruez dvd's ! I hope I'll have enough money to get it soon , especially the OAV's . I heard it's soooo kewl !!!! ^.^ And I'm gonna bet that once I get it , I'm gonna be even MORE inspired ! LOL ! please tell more people about this fic ! I just looove getting lots of reviews ! ^.^ 


	12. No More

DATE : May 25   DAY : Saturday   TIME : 9:45 a.m.

" Ken ." He said , only around ten meters behind the brown - haired athlete  .

The former J-leaguer turned around sharply , startled . The moment he saw Aya , grabbed his bag and started to run away . Heading toward the curb where he parked the car . 

Aya reflexively ran after him . Despite his longer legs , he was no match for Ken's powerful ones , and no matter how hard he tried , he couldn't close in the tiny gap between them . " Ken wait !" He shouted .

The younger boy did not stop however , but sprinted fasted , the gap between them getting longer and longer . 

" Ken ! I just want to talk ." Aya said pleadingly . " … please …" 

Aya noticed a slight hesitation , Ken had slowed down a little , but then the former claw-wielding assassin gained speed , and turned left on the corner , momentarily disappearing from Aya's sight .   
  


When Aya ran towards where he went , he saw the boy throw his bag on the backseat , leap into the driver's side and heard the engine splutter to life before the car sped off in a black blur . 

Then , he was gone . 

Aya sank to his knees and mourned . 

† † †

DATE : May 25   DAY : Saturday   TIME : 9:49 a.m.

Ken glanced at the side mirror , his pulse racing and was breathing heavily because of the sudden dash .

Of all people , he never expected Aßyssinian , one of §chwarz's biggest enemies to drop by . What's more , he knew Ken's name … not his code name … his _real name . He needed to get back to the headquarters as soon as possible and report to Crawford . He might not know how much the Weiß knew . _

His breathing was slowing down . A good sign . He thought to himself , remembering what the first -aid controller had said to him . His vision blurred , and he felt light-headed ; as if he was moving underwater . Everything was happening in slow motion . 

The car reeled out of the street and smashed into one of the sturdier streets lining the street , he heard the loud scream of metal before he flew out of the car .

† † †

Sorry for the delayed installment . I've been *really* busy the past few days … [ or is it weeks ?] I've lost track of my sanity . LOL . Anyway , I'm trying to write two other WK fanfics and trying my hand at AU . Unfortunately , my brain doesn't want to work . *sighs* don't get me wrong , I already have a plot , I just don't know how to write the darned thing yet . Y'now what I mean ? ^^; Anyway , you can look forward to a couple of fanfics posted soon , and I hope *those* do better than this one . 

Kaze – Arigatou ! *bows* I'm really flattered by your praise ! ^__^ I'm also really glad that there's one more person to review my fic . As everyone knows [everyone who've read it anyway ] I am a review freak , and I'm absolutely glad to get reviews . I hope more people will read my fic ! ^^; 

Ryia Jen Rowen – Ooooohhh !!! *dances around with her new plushie * YAY ! I got a new plushie ! Nya nya nya nya nyaaaa ~ Ooooh ! This is soo totally good ! Not only do I get great reviews from *several* people , I also get rewards ! LOL ! ^.^ 


	13. Unknown

DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 9:52 a.m.  
  
" What happened ?" Nagi asked anxiously .  
  
Schuldich had shoved him into Crawford's car and they had been recklessly speeding through the streets at a breakneck pace . So far , Schuldich hadn't answered any of his questions .  
  
" Ken's injured . He's not too far , we'll be there in a few minutes ."  
  
There were many people taking morning strolls down the streets , but the Saturday rush had not yet begun in this part of the city , thankfully . The gods must be on their side .  
  
Nagi felt like he had swallowed his heart . He was frozen in terror , letting his imagination run wild. Perhaps Ken had been hit by a car . or he could have fallen off a cliff . he could have broken a leg or an arm . or maybe he was dead .  
  
Schuldich echoed his thoughts . " I can't hear him anywhere . He must be unconscious or ." He left the sentence hanging between them like a cold draft of air , and pursed his lips together grimly .  
  
They were nearing the field where Ken used to play soccer with his students . Schuldich knew exactly where it was because he usually would go there to watch during his days off . Crawford knew nothing about it of course , just as much as Nagi and Farfarello did , and Schuldich was careful not to arouse their suspicion . This particular district of the city was pleasant and bright , having a sparser population than the other districts , it had a feel of a small town to it ; the kind , Schuldich observed , Ken liked .  
  
* Ken ! Where the hell are you ? * He yelled mentally . He tried to conceal his agitation to the younger boy seated dazedly beside him , succeeding in maintaining a stoic expression but despite that , his shaking hands would not agree and betrayed his distress . " Only three blocks more ."  
  
He caught sight of the black car as they rounded a corner , the skid marks were evident on the pavement. He must have been driving quickly , for the trunk of a large tree was wedged in between the badly bent fender . The front of the car was almost totaled beyond recognition .  
  
Schuldich stopped breathing , his breath caught in his throat . It couldn't be . after waiting so long . He raced to the car , Nagi hot on his heels . His stomach seemed to have weights at the bottom . His heart pounding almost out of his chest .  
  
There was no one in the crushed driver's seat , there was no blood anywhere - which meant .  
  
He ran towards the cluster of green trees , happily swaying in the morning breeze , his eyes roving the area until they rested on Ken's prone body on the gravel . He knelt beside the motionless body and slowly turned him over ; the gravel crunched as weight shifted . He negotiated with all the gods in heaven or in hell to keep the brunette alive . and he cursed them just as quickly as he pleaded with them .  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 9:51 a.m.  
  
Aya had heard the thundering crash disturbing the tranquility of the area . He was distinctly aware of the protesting screech of metal , ripping and tearing . These has been a car accident . He thought . And from the sound of it , the driver must not have survived if he had been in the car when it hit .  
  
The mental picture of Ken jumping into a black sports car assaulted him , and without further thought , Aya was sprinting down the sidewalk as fast as his legs could carry him .  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 9:55 a.m.  
  
Schuldich quickly brought Ken to Crawford's white Mercedes Benz convertible . Ken had a pulse , to Schuldich's great relief , and he almost smiled to himself . The faithless Schuldich thanked the gods for answering his prayers . He gave a reverent nod at the cloudless blue sky .  
  
Nagi had hurried in front of him and had flung the door wide open . Gently , the redhead placed the green-eyed boy on the backseat and briefly , as Nagi scurried to his side of the car , Schuldich's eyes flitted to his wrecked car . He tore away his gaze just as Nagi's door slammed shut and he jumped into the car and sped away , never noticing another redhead watching gravely as he drove away , nor the insistent wail of sirens in the distance .  
  
- - - 


	14. That smile of his

DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 10:05 a.m.  
  
Everything was a repeat of what happened just a few weeks ago . Ken was once more in the Êstet building , being examined by the same team of specialists and surgeons .  
  
Crawford had gone somewhere the time Ken had drove off to the field but he had called Schuldich to tell him that he'll be there soon .  
  
Meanwhile , the doctors were in the room for an eternity . Finally reemerging with relieved looks on their faces . Ken wasn't hurt too badly , the foreman said that he had received only a concussion  
  
[ whether mild or severe , they didn't say ] and a deep gash on his forehead that was sure to heal , and with proper care , would leave no sign that it had ever been there .  
  
Ken was awake in just a few hours , demanding painkillers at the top of his voice . Schuldich and Nagi were soon in his room .  
  
Ken was still dressed in his soccer clothes with the minor exception of his shoes , they had been replaced with sandals . He was sitting on the edge of his bed , rubbing his thickly bandaged head , and blinking dazedly . The moment they entered though , he assumed his normal warm disposition , obviously , he had no intention of worrying them any further .  
  
" You little ass ! You almost scared me to death !" Schuldich yelled , striding casually through the door , despite his anxiousness .  
  
Ken grinned and gave him a wink . " That's my job . I've never managed it though ."  
  
Schuldich laughed at the impetuous remark .  
  
" What happened ?"  
  
Schuldich sighed . Nagi was always too serious . Who cares , right ? As long as Ken stayed alive and kicking , that was fine with him .  
  
" I don't know ."  
  
Ken was a bit hesitant , Schuldich noticed . Was something wrong ?  
  
" I was driving and then , I was feeling a bit dizzy , and before I knew it , the car [ sorry about the car , Schu ] hit the tree , and bonk ! I was gone ."  
  
" Why would you pass out for no reason ? They'd better give you a thorough check-up ." Nagi decided out loud . He wasn't about to let anything more serious happen to Ken . Ken , who was the most important person in his life right now .  
  
" No way José ! I can't stand it here . You're killing me !" Ken yelled in protest . His hands held up in a sign of objection . " You can't make me stay here even if you guard the door with a herd of wild horses stomping back and forth ."  
  
Nagi finally relented with a disappointed sigh . There was nothing he could do to make the older boy stay , and he was quite aware of Ken's obstinacy and that it was impossible to keep him there if he had no inclination to do so . He had an overwhelming urge to whack that bandaged impertinent head with a stick . God help him .  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : May 25 DAY : Saturday TIME : 12:02 a.m.  
  
~ Aya ~  
  
I don't really know what to think anymore . My world has turned in a direction I can't even begin to decipher .  
  
Perhaps today has been the most confusing day of my life .  
  
It had started as every day of the past few weeks had , with me feeling so miserable and useless . I rolled out of my bed , wide awake . I haven't slept fitfully for the past few weeks , ever since the day we heard Ken's voice so desperately shouting through the communicator . I still can't forget how he had sounded . the fear , the anger , the despondency in his voice , all melted into one sharp dagger piercing my heart . He had shouted my name . MY NAME . and he had asked for help . and then he was . gone . Only static had replaced the sound of his voice .  
  
I had been living throughout this time in hopelessness . Living in a gray oblivion . I was numb . I couldn't cry anymore , the nights have spent my tears . I could no longer shout in anger , the days have faded it off . Now there is nothing but shades of gray . No anger , no pain , no happiness . My own personal purgatory .  
  
It's the second time the most important person to me in the world had been stolen from under my nose and I *still* don't know what to do . I'm the personification of the saying " you can't teach an old dog new tricks ". I guess that's supposed to be funny . Somebody would find it hilarious that the cold-blooded bastard , Aya Fujimiya quotes silly expressions in his thoughts . I don't find it funny though . I can't find anything funny about anything or anyone anymore .  
  
And then . today . I find him in some place where he had gone every Saturday since I had known him . A place where he said he belonged . I'm not really sure what brought me there . I certainly haven't gone there since the last Saturday I was with him , it brought back too many memories , and yet , there he was .  
  
I didn't know what to think , but I was happy to see him .  
  
I called out his name . I just wanted to touch him , to know that he was real , that I wasn't walking through the streets imagining him , and when he had turned when he heard his name , I just knew that it was really him . But he looked at me as if I was a stranger , and he fled .  
  
What had happened ? What did I do to scare him away ?  
  
I don't know . God knows I don't know .  
  
I ran after him , but he had jumped into a car and disappeared . At that moment , pain had replaced the numbness . The pain of losing someone all over again . then , an explosion tore my heart , I knew something had happened . I ran , and I ran , until I caught sight of the car he was driving twisted in the sidewalk . I feared for his life . I prayed to God , I prayed to Buddha , hell , I even prayed to Persia that Ken would survive , and out of that wreck came Schuldich . with Ken in his arms .  
  
I was confused , but I wasn't about to let them take Ken one more time , but they had already put him inside the car and raced away .  
  
Now that I think back , I still wonder why Schuldich had taken so much care of him . I remember how gently he had placed him on the seat of his car . Did it mean something ?  
  
No . I'm not fooled by their pretenses , I know that they need the chip , and I know Ken wouldn't live long if I don't find him soon .  
  
There is still a torrent of questions left unanswered . How did he escape ? Why hadn't he gone to Koneko no Sumu Ie ? and most importantly of all . why had he run away from me ?  
  
The answers eluded me , and the questions haunted me .  
  
I stare at the picture someone had taken of us just a few months ago . It was his birthday and I had given a camera . Something he had wanted for a long time . He grinned at me , that beautiful smile of his and insisted that we should have a picture of us together . The very first picture that camera would make . I was almost embarrassed when he pulled a stranger's arm and asked him if he could take a picture of us together . The young man had obliged , and now here it was , reminding me of how much I missed him .  
  
I love looking at the picture , every night since I had gotten it , I would look at it , when he's asleep . I love him . I love his smile , his laugh , his unerring trust . I love everything about him .  
  
What demon am I that everything I touch , everything I love just vanishes in a spray of smoke and dust ?  
  
- - -  
  
*sigh* I didn't think Aya was capable of being soooo poetic . I kinda like him here in this fic , you know , the handsome dashing redhead angsting so poetically , it makes someone want to melt . Of course , there are other redheads and a brunette vying for Ken's love and devotion , one might just wonder whom he will end up with in the end . After all , nothing is as it seems right ?  
  
I send my thanks all the usual people who have reviewed so faithfully ; you know who you are ! ^^;  
  
Don't worry Jin , I'll work on this fic and Sword Buried Deep as fast as my life and schedule could permit me . I might even post the next chapter soon ! ^^;  
  
Ohohohoh ! PLUSHIES !!!! 


	15. Sinless

DATE : May 29 DAY : Wednesday TIME : 11:57 p.m.  
  
" White Hunters ." The voice addressed them in a gruff manner , as it always had for the past few months they had heard it , and probably will always address them like that as long as he gave them their missions .  
  
They all knew it was Persia anyway , but the old man had insisted on maintaining his modus operandi despite its uselessness , and the ' talking shadow ' , as Yohji irreverently referred to him, was part of it .  
  
" A powerful organization has started to smuggle ancient artifacts into the country . Those antiques come from different archaeological excavation sites in China . but they are not just common relics , for despite the fact that they came from the different places , they have one thing in common - inside each one of those pots and statuettes , is concealed vials of deadly toxin that have yet to be disclosed . Theoretically , these poisons came from the ancient civilizations , reaching as far back as the start of human culture , as ways to get rid of their criminals . Those who violated the laws . But as the civilization progresses , the peoples had began to revolt against its cruelty and it was decided to seal these toxins inside sacred objects to maintain its secrecy . It was just recently that these relics had been discovered and hundreds of those antiques have broken , and accordingly , several hundreds of workers have been poisoned by the gas . The purpose of this organization is to sell off these toxins and the respective antidotes to different parties . Then , they will cause a widespread  
  
epidemic , an onslaught of the sickness that only they will have a cure for . They will profit millions just for the production of one antidote alone . White Hunters , hunt the dark beasts of tomorrow ." The statement ended with its usual dramatic clincher , and light once more flooded the dark basement .  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : May 30 DAY : Thursday TIME : 9:00 a.m.  
  
" Francais Delicatesse , comment vous permettez secourir vous ?" [1]  
  
" Oui , vous je voudrais à s'enquérir si vous pouvoir mon sceur's mariage sur Lundi . Vous que elle tel un court avis mais elles planned elle ainsi précipité -- " [2]  
  
" Nous très pardon monsieur , mais nous pleinement reserve sur celui journée . Si vous aux arranger pour elle à être êtremouvement à Mardì , nous être et être enchanté de à accomoder vous ." [3]  
  
" Elle tout à fait impossible , le invitation avoir envioyes dehors . peut- être nous trouver un autre éstablissement à aider nous . Merci car votre moment ." [4]  
  
Yohji put the receiver down on its cradle and smiled . * Bingo !* He thought . So Francais Delicatesse was going to cater the event . He loved using his French !  
  
*****  
  
[1] { Francais Delicatesse , how may I help you ?}  
  
[2] { Yes , I would like to inquire if you can cater my sister's wedding on Monday . I am aware that it is such a short notice but they had planned it so hastily and --}  
  
[3] { We are really sorry sir , but we are fully reserved on that day . If you can arrange for it to be moved to Tuesday , we would be delighted to accommodate you }  
  
[4] { It is quite impossible , the invitations have already been sent out . Perhaps we can find another establishment to help us . Thank you for your time .}  
  
*****  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : June 02 DAY : Sunday TIME : 11:09 p.m.  
  
Ken was lounging comfortably on the lounge chair in front of the TV . Undoubtedly , a soccer match was on cable and as usual , the brunette wouldn't let it pass .  
  
Schuldich grinned slyly and moved soundlessly towards Ken who was too busy popping potato chips into his mouth to notice . He sprang onto Ken's lap , potato chips flying everywhere and the tall can of soda spiraling dangerously over the edge of the coffee table .  
  
Ken growled in annoyance and shot the redhead an irritated look . " Cut it out Schu ! This is the last game before the World Cup . I don't wanna miss it . Now go away and stop bugging me !" He shoved Schuldich off and the telepath rolled over and fell to the floor in a heap of legs and potato chips .  
  
Schuldich yelped and jumped up , blocking Ken's view of the TV . " Could you get soccer off your brain for just a minute and pay a little attention to me ?" He looked down at Ken sternly , all the while dusting off bits and pieces of potato chips off his tight white shirt and dark denim pants .  
  
" No . Go'way ." Ken said . He was cranky and Schuldich had refused to stop pestering him all night .  
  
Schuldich didn't move and put his hands stubbornly on his hips . " Go to bed or I'll MAKE YOU ." He threatened .  
  
Ken growled softly and jumped up , not bothering to fix the mess of junk food on the floor . " You better clean that up Schu ." He warned , walking away in a huff . He had taped the game , otherwise he wouldn't have consented so easily to Schuldich's empty threats . Moments later , he heard the soft footsteps of the German following him . He sighed and paused in front of his bedroom door . " I'm going to sleep ." He said to the approaching redhead .  
  
Schuldich didn't stop and instead pushed Ken's door open for him before sauntering casually into the room and dropping on Ken's bed . He patted the cushions and grinned wickedly . " So am I ."  
  
Ken looked at him resignedly before walking to the bathroom , removing his shirt in the process .  
  
" I'm gonna shower . You'd better be where you belong when I'm finished . I'm tired , and I'm in the mood for some sleep . You'd better sleep too if you don't want Brad on your ass tomorrow for sleeping on the job ."  
  
Schuldich waited until Ken had closed the door and took off his clothes down to his boxers before snuggling under the soft comforters . Ken had a heap of pillows and blankets , and a soft bed . Schuldich liked sleeping in his bed . He kicked off his shoes and napped until Ken reemerged from the bathroom wearing only his boxers , and a towel slung carelessly on his shoulder . When he saw Schuldich , he no longer reacted and just crawled under the thick covers , closing his eyes and breathing deeply .  
  
Schuldich inched closer and watched the dozing brunette , committing into memory every miniscule detail . He put his arm around Ken's waist and closed his eyes . * Sweet dreams koi * He thought , a small smile curling his lips . He huddled closer and slept , not knowing that his koi was dreaming about another redhead .  
  
- - - 


	16. Sky

DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 9:57 a.m.  
  
The alarm had blared music too early . Schuldich thought aggravatedly , rolling onto his back and smacking the snooze button . He snorted in satisfaction when the machine was muted .  
  
He opened his eyes and gazed at Ken who was still snoring softly . The golden sunlight filtering through the crack between the curtains emphasized his beautiful features . The sun-kissed skin , his chestnut hair , his guileless face . He looked like a small innocent child sleeping peacefully . Schuldich smiled softly and brushed a lock of Ken's hair away from his eyes . The younger boy groaned faintly and turned his head , his eyes opening slowly to look at Schuldich .  
  
* His eyes are different. * Schuldich noted . *They're blue * He was a bit used to Ken's ever-changing eye colour but he never could help himself from marveling .  
  
Ken yawned and stretched , like a ' sun-dappled panther on a tree branch ' Schuldich quoted to himself .  
  
" Morning ." Ken's voice was deep and husky from sleep .  
  
Schuldich loved the rich rasping of his voice whenever he woke up . Ken's voice was beautiful . He purred and smiled .  
  
" What time is it ?"  
  
" 10:00 ." Schuldich answered , not troubling himself with turning over to look at the time ."  
  
" Urggh . We're supposed to be down there by ." He stopped , trying to remember what Crawford had told them the night before . " 9:00 ! Bloody hell ! Brad's going to bust our asses ! Mou Schu ! Get up ! We're an hour late !" He turned over and fell onto the carpeted floor . " Umph !"  
  
Schuldich suppressed his snickers . It was no use getting the brunette angry at him so early in the morning . Knowing Ken , he might sulk the whole day and ignore him .  
  
" Daijobu desu koi ?" He called out with his hand pressed to his mouth , feigning a yawn .  
  
A hand waved up at him . " Daijobu . I'm all right . Get the hell out of my bed ."  
  
" Yeah , geez . Some people aren't so bright and sunny in the morning ." Schuldich teased . " Why not act like me ? I'm so cheerful aren't I ?"  
  
" I happen to like mornings . I just don't like falling out of my bed because somebody is hogging all the space . Besides , you're always asleep during the day . You don't even know what the sun looks like ." said Ken hotly , staggering uncertainly to his feet and rubbing his butt .  
  
" I am not hogging your space ." Schuldich protested lazily . " I just like hogging something else ."  
  
" Urmmm." Ken mumbled under his breath . He had started to brush his teeth and was soon changing his clothes while Schuldich watched . " I'm going down . Are you coming or not ?"  
  
" I'm coming , I'm coming . I don't have anything to wear ."  
  
" The best solution is to go to your room and get something ." Ken rolled his eyes sarcastically . trying to button the black shirt but failing miserably . Irately , he threw it to the floor , not caring where it landed and rummaged his dresser for a loose shirt . He grabbed a cotton black and red striped shirt and threw it on .  
  
" But I'm too tired to go to my room ."  
  
Ken growled and threw him some clothes . " I'm pretty sure I won't see these again ."  
  
Schuldich grinned . He liked wearing Ken's clothes . They were more comfortable than his in their loose , casual , ruffed-up kind of way . Plus , they always reminded him of Ken with their faint mountain air scent .  
  
Ken always liked baggy clothes and the slightly taller Schuldich found them just perfect for him . Days like these , he always found an excuse to steal some of Ken's clothes .  
  
[ Redemption : I'd like to too ! ^.^x ]  
  
While Schuldich was dressing , Ken waited impatiently at the door , tapping his shoe on the carpet in a gesture of annoyance . " Hurry up Schu ."  
  
" I'm there ." Schuldich sauntered to Ken and placed his arm around Ken's shoulder . The smaller boy did not protest and instead hurried , forcing the redhead to quicken his pace .  
  
They entered the elevator and Ken watched the marker intently and scurried out the moment the doors opened . Schuldich sighed and followed him languorously . Ken navigated the twists and turns like a desperate man and burst into the room where Crawford always gave their briefing .  
  
The briefing room was quite unique from most of the other rooms in the building . It was one of the few , for one , to be suspended in some sort Astro plane as Crawford had so patiently explained to him before . Moving lights resembling stars circled around the room in random patterns , glowing dimly as if they had lives of their own . On the floor was a large black Persian carpet [ §chwarz loved black . I wonder why - duh !] and several comfortable leather seats were strewn indiscriminately in varying directions . To one side was a desk with a computer and all other components secured on it , ( just in case Farfarello had one of his occasional bouts of temporary madness , they didn't want to lose the important information on the computer ) and there was a dark metal cabinet where Crawford stuffs some of his files when they were not needed .  
  
Nagi and Farfarello were already there , Nagi was seated on a couch while the Irishman was perched on its arm , swinging right leg from side to side as a way of entertaining himself . Nagi was reading a book . Crawford gave them a reprimanding look as they entered , and Nagi had stopped reading his book for a moment to give Schuldich an icy stare when he noticed Schuldich's arm resting comfortably on Ken's shoulder .  
  
Crawford immediately launched into his ' mission mode ' as Schuldich often called it , and had assumed a business-like tone the moment he started giving them the final details of the mission .  
  
They had received the assignment five days ago , and had already been supplied the necessary information , but Crawford was never satisfied with just one briefing and had always ordered them on the day of the mission to recite all the instructions and major and minor details to him until he was convinced of their attentiveness .  
  
He began , his hands clasped in front of his thighs as he stood in front of them .  
  
" You have been told before that this is a low-profile mission . Strictly to guard and protect . Our job , as you already know , is to serve as an entourage to the head of the Castelli Family , one of the more powerful branches of the Mafia society ; and also guards for those objects he wants us to safeguard . Tonight , they will be holding a private auction for smuggled artifacts from different parts of the world . Each of these items costs at the very least , five million U.S. dollars . The possible dangers concerning this assignment includes the probability of robbery or attempts on the guests' - and host's lives . If we ever encounter these kinds of people . and I say if , we shall deal with them as discreetly as possible . We must avoid panic among the guests and cause a Mafia war ."  
  
" There are numerous possible entrances and exits , but only the main entrance will be accessible . As of 3:00 P.M. the whole building will be searched for weapons , explosives and bombs . If the dogs find even one of these , the auction will be postponed . By 4:00 P.M. we should be there . We shall make the final rounds to discover intruders hiding inside the building . The caterers should be there by 6:50 , ten minutes afterward , the decorators should arrive . I had specified a ten-minute interval to avoid confusion . The Mafioso will arrive starting 9:00 P.M. , but we have to transfer the auction items from the vault to the auction room 25 minutes before their arrival . Schuldich , Nagi , and Farfarello ; you will be the ones to secure them in the auction room . Ken and I will circulate around the hall to make sure nothing goes wrong . Remember , five minutes after the last item has been sold , the money will be carried to the armored truck waiting at the entrance . That will be the precise time that Mr. Castelli will be leaving the premises via helicopter . The guests shall be leaving 3 hours after midnight , by then , we are no longer responsible for them . Once you are no longer engaged with your duties , report back here immediately . Does everyone understand ?"  
  
All four heads nodded .  
  
" Very well , everybody is dismissed . Ken , stay here . You and I have to talk about something important ." Schuldich froze . What did Crawford mean by that ? He met Ken's worried glance and gave a reassuring one of his own . Too bad he couldn't read Crawford's mind . He was too good at shielding his thoughts that Schuldich found it difficult to get through them .  
  
All except Ken and Crawford filed out the door , Schuldich , albeit reluctantly , and pretended to close the door , but left a tiny crack to eavesdrop .  
  
When everyone had gone , Crawford motioned for Ken to take a seat . For several long minutes , the American observed him , saying nothing , doing nothing and remained standing , with his arms folded across his chest . Finally , he spoke . " Ken , you have been with us ten months , correct ?"  
  
Ken nodded although he didn't remember anything until a month and a half ago . Sure , he remembered his distant past , but nothing that happened in the former part of the year . Nagi had told him that he had partial memory loss when he had injured his head during one of their battles against Weiß [ when in truth it had been the combined efforts Farfarello and Schuldich - well , mostly Farf ]  
  
" During this time , you must have realized that Nagi has developed an ." Crawford paused , searching for the appropriate word to use . " - affection for you ."  
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes . " Well whoop-dee-do !" he muttered under his breath .  
  
The precog sighed and sat down on the leather armchair across Ken's . " I am aware however , if your intimate relations with Schuldich ."  
  
" Intimate relations ? Trust Brad to make it sound so formal ." The redhead said sarcastically , peering through the crack that offered him a fair view of what was happening inside .  
  
" . and I am forced to ask you to -- ."  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 10:23a.m.  
  
Schuldich swallowed nervously .  
  
Was Crawford going to order Ken to distance himself from him ?  
  
He craned his neck forward , trying to catch a better glimpse of Ken's face , his heart pumping a hundred miles per minute . He heard Ken's thoughts , and it meant the world to him .  
  
* Dear God ! please don't say that Schuldich and I can't .* Ken was thinking . Despite himself , Schuldich smiled .  
  
" - talk to him . He will listen to you ." [ at this , Schuldich breathed out in relief ] " Because everything you say is important to him . You know you cannot go on pretending that nothing is happening ; when behind his back , there is . I have often assigned you and Schuldich apart , to make it easier for  
  
everyone , and in fairness to Prodigy . but he is not a stupid and is not a child . He is starting to suspect something , and consequently has been less efficient in the past few missions . It won't be long before he makes mistakes and puts each of us in danger ."  
  
Crawford removed his glasses and placed it on the table top . He leaned forward . " I think it is better to have this all out in the open ; it will be easier for him to accept it if you would not hide it from him . I mean no offense , but he is still young - as you are - and he will recover ." Crawford stood up . He took the eyeglasses from the table and put it in his breast pocket , giving Ken a reassuring glance . " I'm not forcing you to do it immediately . I'm only hoping that you will do it soon , before Nagi's pain or anger drives him away from us , or puts someone's life in danger ."  
  
Ken did not reply . He sat there , deep in his thoughts , while Crawford watched in silence .  
  
It seemed to Schuldich an eternity before Ken rose to his feet and walked to the door , saying " You can trust me on that Crawford . soon ." He closed the door behind him .  
  
His bowed head snapped up the moment he realized that Schuldich was waiting for him .  
  
" Oi , koi , you alright ?" the redhead asked with a concerned frown .  
  
Ken bit his lip , hoping that Schuldich had not heard his thoughts as he came out , but was convinced of it when Schuldich put his hand on his shoulder and propelled him slowly forward .  
  
" Yeah ." He said , forcing a smile to his face . " I'm in the mood for some ice cream , you wanna come ?  
  
Schuldich grinned in reply and nudged him a little faster , slithering an arm around his waist and kissing him on the nose . " How can I refuse an offer like that ?" he drawled , as he nipped the edge of Ken's earlobe . They burst in a fit of laughter . * Ken's mood is better * he reflected as the younger boy skipped happily in front of him , bubbling like a brook .  
  
" Schu ! Are you even listening to me ?!" Ken demanded , stopping in front of him and tiptoeing until they were eye to eye .  
  
" Hmmr ?" The slightly taller redhead bent down a little and quirked an eyebrow , chuckling . " You said you wanted rocky road and vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and marshmallows on top ." He had always wondered how Ken survived eating a concoction like that without dropping dead , but Ken wasn't a normal person . In fact , he was starting to doubt if Ken was human at all . That inhumanly adorable face pouted .  
  
" No fair ! You read my mind !"  
  
Schuldich winked and took his hand , his lips turned up in a smug smirk . " And that's not the only thing I read in there ." he retorted .  
  
Ken threw his head back in a hearty laugh . " Jerk ! That's the only thing I was thinking about !"  
  
" I know . The only subject that your head works properly on is food . Let's go . oh , and I'll drive . The last time you drove a car that belonged to me , you made it into a junk pile ." He wagged a finger in front of Ken's nose . " You still aren't forgiven for that heinous crime you committed ."  
  
Ken gave a teasing smile , walking a few paces in front of . " I'm going to treat you for as many scoops you want ."  
  
Schuldich grinned . " You're forgiven ."  
  
Their laughter echoed down the hall where Crawford was listening in on their conversation .  
  
- - - 


	17. No forgiveness

Standard disclaimer apply ..  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 4:00 p.m.  
  
The §chwarz unboarded a black unmarked van , which immediately drove away after the door had closed .  
  
All five of them were in similar black silk shirt [ Redemption : Ooh's and aah's ! ^.^] matching black pants ; jacket and black silk ties with tiny emblems embroidered on the lower right hand corner . In Ken's case , however , he was wearing an additional black Nike sweatband to keep his long bangs from his eyes .  
  
Crawford led the way , the rest of his team following him , as he fixed his tie . They were stopped at the entrance by a pre-assigned team of specialists who had already checked the building for bombs, recording devices , transmitters and the like ; their dogs , large Dobermans , were sitting obediently at their sides . The moment they neared them , the dogs had started to bark , indicating that they were carrying weapons .  
  
Crawford glanced at Ken and Schuldich and they followed his example , unsheathing their guns and showing it to the foreman . The foreman nodded , and they re-holstered their guns and were waved in .  
  
The building was a tall tower of metal and tinted glass . It seemed like an easy target for a robbery , but au contraire , it was one of the buildings which were hardest to steal in . The glass windows of each of the floors , from the first to the sixty-fifth had tiny mercury circuits , the moment the glass shatters , an alarm commences throughout the whole building , a metal wall immediately blocks the way , replacing the glass . Just as the alarm in the building starts , so does it in the police headquarters and within a few short minutes , they arrive .  
  
They passed the lobby where a clerk's desk rested through automatic glass doors and into the reception area where visitors waited .  
  
The interior of the building was just as imposing , with carved marble spires . The ceiling of the first floor reached up to forty feet , and the all-marble semblance depicted an ancient Greek shrine . The floor was of a cream and white colour , and at the center of the floor was a symbol of a serpent , entwined around the hilt of a dagger . The snake itself was made of intricate jade and black marble while its eyes was a mesmerizing crimson . A gold ring was formed around the symbol .  
  
At the base , in between two grand staircases was an impressive fountain spouting water in countless interloping arcs . Illustrations of Greek gods , Zeus , Hera , Cupid , Aphrodite and others were etched in full detail on the shiny stone . The staircase , covered by expensive red carpets , led to a landing where two twin elevators waited .  
  
As soon as they entered the reception hall , Crawford issued his orders . They were to recheck all sixty-five floors . The levels were divided among them equally . Ken was at the top thirteen floors , Schuldich at the next thirteen , Farfarello , Nagi and Crawford at the bottom .  
  
They finished the job within two and half hours , checking every cubicle , room and hall ; every concealed nook and shadowed cranny an intruder could possible hide himself in and assembled once more at the first floor .  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME :6:33 p.m.  
  
" The vault is guarder by fifteen guards , ten of them concealed from view . They will assist in the relocation of the materials to the auction room . Keep an eye on them . Never , never let your guard down ." Crawford had told Schuldich , Nagi and Farfarello earlier .  
  
" We will supervise the men who shall be arriving promptly . I'd given them one hour and thirty minutes to prepare . If they stray to your area , send them back to where they should be ." He was saying .  
  
Automatically , Ken walked to the main entrance to wait for the caterers and the decorators to arrive.  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 7:00 p.m.  
  
A large white van with bold red letters of ' Francais Delicatesse ' printed on the side stopped at the sidewalk , in front of the entrance of the building . Two others pulled over behind them and even before their passengers could dismount , a fourth vehicle parked ahead of the first van . The decorators were late , they should have arrived ten minutes before seven ; but they had called the reception and complained of heavy traffic .  
  
It was then that all hell broke loose . An entire mob of men carrying various items , from trays of appetizers to flower arrangements came marching to the entrance , demanding to be let in .  
  
The preceding guards had patted down some of the men , and those that were through were allowed to pass . Crawford watched the proceedings , letting the hired guards and their dogs to do their job . Amidst the flurry of activity and all the confusion , there were some who had not been checked . Few of them looked suspicious , some merely attracted attention by their extreme anonymity . Amongst those few was a tall man , nearly Crawford's height , wearing white coveralls bearing the establishment's name . His long black hair was pulled in a loose ponytail . Despite the large arrangement obscuring his face , Ken could tell that he had a beard and a mustache . A number of others had succeeded him , and there was nothing amiss .  
  
The final two servicemen from the caterers approached . Each was wearing a chef's jacket and coordinated white pants and shoes . On top of steaming platters they were carrying were identical chef's hats . The taller of the two was rather overweight , with a large potbelly , indicating that he probably did more than deliver the food . He had a stubble of a beard growing on his double-chinned jaw , and his dark-coloured hair was unkempt . It made Ken imagine why the caterers' would accept such a scruffy-looking man . The smaller one somewhat resembled a Chinese martial arts student . His black hair was pulled back tightly into a smart ponytail . Thin lips were pursed sternly and his black eyes were continuously roving restlessly .  
  
For some unknown reason , Ken found himself stepping behind Crawford , and trying to hide himself from their line of sight ; but the fat man's eyes were sharp . too sharp . They latched on to Ken immediately , they were too intense for a man like him too have . Ken prickled at the stare .  
  
Brown eyes registered surprise at the sight of him and just as suddenly narrowed into angry slits . Ken had avoided his stare , and when he once more raised his eyes , the pair was gone , blending perfectly with the crowd of white-clad men .  
  
As Crawford and Ken reentered the lobby , there was a rumble of thunder , in the distance , the warning of an impending storm marring the skies .  
  
- - -  
  
Yeah , yeah , I know , you want to kill me right now because of this very short and very crappy chapter , gomen . I'm sorry if I wasn't able to give out my thanks for the past few chapters , but I didn't have enough time to do that . gomen gomen gomen !!!! * bows * I'll make it up to you , the next chapters are going to be sooooo kawaaaaaiiiii !!!! I guarantee you'll be seeing a lot of action and some cute huggly wuff !!! ^^; between whom ? I won't tell !!! Oooh ! And guess who's here ? Well , ok , duh , I figured you already know . teehee . anyway . *grabs multiple plushies * Ohhh .. If only I have these in real life , I can die happy . oh , and I'm gonna post my other fic today also , please , please review , you've probably seen it around . " Sword Buried Deep " ? I really want to get some approval for that one as well . It's going to have a pretty good plot . I hope .  
  
Pweeaasee ?!!!! *wheedles* Lol ! Anyway , I'll stop this already , it's getting far too long . longer than the fic .. A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and hope you'll review some more and that more people will bother to read and review !!!! 


	18. Beginning of the end

DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 8:35 p.m.  
  
* We've started to move those ugly pots to the auction room . I really don't see why anyone would want to pay a helluva lot of money for that junk . They all look alike to me , all dusty and gothic . Anyway , everything's fine around here . What about you ? * Schuldich watched the men lugging around the heavy clay pots , and at the same time , engaging Ken in a mental conversation .  
  
* Nothing suspicious so far .* There was a sigh . * I'm bored AND I'm hungry .* There was a pause . * I wanna grab some of those food .* Ken was grumpy , obviously the brunette couldn't stand watching and waiting and wanted some action . or at least , something to eat .  
  
* Aww. poor Kenken . Me ? I wanna do something else rather than eat right now .* Schuldich allowed a tinge of sexiness creep into his voice .  
  
Ken blanched . * Hentai !*  
  
* What ? I didn't say anything . You've got a dirty mind luv .*  
  
There was a faraway sound in Ken's voice as he said * It's starting to rain outside .*  
  
* I know koi . But I bet it won't take long . The weather forecast didn't say anything about a storm .*  
  
* It's not like you ever watch the news , Schu .*  
  
* Yeah , yeah . If there's no action there , why don't you drop by here ? Nagi and Farf are lousy company right now .*  
  
* Brad's gonna bust my ass if I did that . sugoi ! I see chocolate éclairs ! Oishi !*  
  
Schuldich could almost see him beaming happily .  
  
* Yosh ! I'm going to grab those éclairs whether Brad likes it or not !*  
  
Suddenly , Schuldich noticed a flurry of activity coming from the movers . " Hey ! What's going on there ?!" He yelled , annoyed at the distraction .  
  
" Nothing sir ."  
  
He moved back , but continued to watch them suspiciously .  
  
* Some of these people are idiots , koi . I won't be surprised if a whole army of military get inside the building . They wouldn't even notice - or be able to tell the difference .*  
  
* Wow ! Soufflé !*  
  
* Are you even listening to me ?!*  
  
* You said . you wanted something to drink ?* Came the tentative reply.  
  
Schuldich snorted and shook his head to himself * Not even close * He said , partly annoyed that Ken was paying more attention to the buffet than to him and mostly amused at his voracious appetite . Ken could eat a ton and not even weigh an ounce heavier .  
  
* Gotta go , Schu . Brad's calling me . I think Mr. Castelli's here . You take care of those antiques !*  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 8:55 p.m.  
  
A long black limousine glided smoothly in front of the building's entrance and a number of doors sprang open to reveal six armed men dressed in uniform black suits . They preceded a tall , regal man in his mid 50's , with thick salt and pepper hair and a forbidding demeanor . He carried himself like a soldier and barked orders in every direction , sending men flying everywhere to do his bidding .  
  
Nodding once to Crawford and Ken , he surveyed the area with a critical eye and nodded shortly to confirm his satisfaction .  
  
By that time , the florists and most of the caterers had already departed and only the few who will serve as waiters had remained .  
  
Castelli dismissed his personal guards to wait in the lobby , where all armed men were restricted to - with the exception of Schwarz . He had circulated throughout the first floor and then proceeded to the auction room to examine the goods .  
  
- - -  
  
Aya watched the occupants of the room from his vantage point in the darkened corridor at the top of the stairs . He had already removed his previous costume and had changed into a waiter's outfit of black and white , discarding the heavy pads , which might restrict his movements in case of an emergency and stuffed them carefully in the ventilation shaft where it would be unrecognizable and of no use once everything went according to plan . He had only maintained the wig and the mustache and reapplied some of the make - up . He knew Crawford would be too busy now to take notice in the slight changes in his appearance , and Ken would flippantly dismiss it as one of the glitches of his fleeting memory . Besides , he didn't even notice them as both he and Omi passed through the entrance . did he ?  
  
The truth was , they didn't expect him to be there ; it had been only a few months since he disappeared and they expected that he would not be included in Schwarz's missions until at least a year of training . What were they going to do ? And if the opportunity presented itself - would they do it ?  
  
The main target was now walking to the lobby to greet his first distinguished guest - the mayor , and ushered him inside . The precognitive , Crawford , was immediately at his side , a picture of supreme confidence . His attention though , was caught by a handsome young brunette flanking the American , and a sharp pain lanced his heart so deeply that it was almost palpable . He closed his eyes briefly .  
  
* Ken .*  
  
He couldn't believe that he , of all people , had joined the Schwarz willingly .  
  
Now he understood why Ken had run away from him a few weeks before . because he was no longer Weiß . he had switched sides .  
  
Aya could never forgive him for betraying them , he would never forget how much suffering he had caused , nor will he ever he ever stop loving him . because to do so was to betray his own heart .  
  
* Is it possible to love and hate at the same time ? If so , I would rather love . or hate because feeling both for the same person is tearing me apart .*  
  
Aya managed to tear his eyes away from the sight that caused his heart to constrict and force himself to concentrate on the task at hand .  
  
He slipped through the growing crowd and made a beeline for the auction room . He paused and glanced around to see if anyone was watching and ducked into the unoccupied section floor where guests were unlikely to approach until the time of the bidding . As to be expected , the place was empty , and all the activity was taking place behind the curtains .  
  
The place was exactly as the layout had described it . Because photographs of the interior of the building had been prohibited , the only basis they had was that of sketches and depictions . It in fact resembled a medium sized theater with longs rows and columns of chairs arching around a large stage . A thick slab of marble raised the podium and the background was that of the thick velvet draperies suspended from forty feet above .  
  
He quickly planted the small explosives on the side of the podium , the pillars and under strategically planned seats . The bombs were miniature enough to be concealed easily and not be detected but the small amounts of nitroglycerine could cause an explosion large enough to destabilize the base of the structure and send the whole 65 floors of the building to come crashing down to the ground in a pile of rubble and debris .  
  
The bombs were remote controlled , programmed to respond to a certain frequency and to ensure no accidental detonations , it required the simultaneous detonations of all three controls for them to explode .  
  
Satisfied that he had successfully attached the explosives , he moved cautiously stole outside . He had barely taken several steps when he bumped into someone .  
  
"That's restricted area . No one's supposed to go there until the bidding starts ." A familiar voice  
  
said .  
  
Aya froze and turned slowly , his heart thumping wildly , threatening to jump out of his chest and shatter into a million tiny pieces . He was aware of the underlying suspicion in Ken's speech . He tried to find his voice . " I was trying to find the men's room ." He said , pitching his voice higher and using a foreign twang in accenting his syllables . He was glad to know that he sounded more confident than he felt .  
  
Ken didn't seem to believe him for a moment but after moment pointed to a partially open door at the far end of the hall before walking towards it himself . Aya followed him , his eyes glinting dully under the bright lights .  
  
The brunette went straight to the faucet and after removing the black sweatband , splashed water haphazardly on his face . Tiny droplets of clear water flew into his clothes , and dripped freely from his chestnut bangs .  
  
Aya momentarily pictured him after a game . Ken would duck his head under a running faucet , then he would shake his head vigorously like a rain - soaked puppy and send beads of cold water in every direction . just as he did at that moment . Aya snapped out of his reverie when the freezing water splattered into his uniform .  
  
When Ken saw Aya staring at him on the mirror , he grinned apologetically and straightened up to face him . " Gomen ."  
  
Aya nodded coldly and turned away , seeking the obscurity that the row of cubicles offered . He heard a soft scuffle and the sound of the door opening , and despite himself , he pivoted and followed his former lover to the auction room where he had walked just a few minutes earlier .  
  
- - -  
  
Schuldich jerked his head suddenly , sharp gray eyes roving the scene . He was wearing a dark scowl which did not doubt that he was in one of his sudden moods .  
  
" What's wrong ?" Nagi asked impassively , keeping an eye on the movers whom Farfarello was insistently scaring with his constant threats .  
  
" I can hear them ." The redhead said abruptly .  
  
" Hear who ?" Nagi turned to gaze at him with a sudden interest .  
  
" Weiß ." Schuldich hissed before tearing through the sea of humanity .  
  
- - -  
  
There was a temporary lull .  
  
Aya had reported that he had already attached the explosives where they should be .  
  
Yohji had said that there was nothing out of the ordinary .  
  
And Omi was left with nothing to do inside the dark room but wait and ponder .  
  
The twin giant generators hummed loudly beside him and he could feel the heat exuding from them . He didn't mind though . The room was cold , and it was actually comforting .  
  
* What is Ken-kun doing here ? Why is he with Schwarz ?* Omi sighed in despair and hugged his knees closer , the light from his laptop screen illuminating his boyish face .  
  
* He doesn't belong there . he's Siberian . He belongs with us . No . Ken- kun couldn't be doing this by himself . He would never agree to do anything that could possibly hurt other people . I know he wouldn't ! They must have done something . Schuldich must have done something to him ! *  
  
Omi licked his lips nervously . He would never , ever have believed it if he hadn't seen with his own two eyes .  
  
It was long before he realized that a solitary tear had made its way down his cheek .  
  
- - -  
  
Yohji flicked another cigarette into the fountain and observed as the tiny glowing embers extinguished as soon as it hit the surface . The ash spread quickly , tinting the crystal water with its dirt . Like a plague , he thought wryly . It's ironic how you can relate trivial details to the complexities of life . Hazel eyes wandered across the room , absently scanning the sea of indistinguishable faces . The men in attendance seemed to be quite normal people . Some were portly , or thin , lanky or bulky . Others were stern-faced , jovial or derogatory . The present mix of people was hardly the kind you'd expect to be a secret organization of drug lords , arms dealers and crime kings , but then , expect the unexpected . That's what he used to say .  
  
Another line of thought perforated his mind , and because of the lack of things to do , his mind drifted back to a former comrade , who , coincidentally , just emerged from the men's room .  
  
* Who would've guessed that he , of all people would sell out on us ? And all the while I thought he'd be the last to bail . after all , he had the best intentions of all of us .* Yohji rubbed his aching temples .  
  
* Aya did it for revenge ; and money . I did it to vent my anger . and Omi , the kid wanted redemption . but Ken ? He wanted to help people . He wanted to end the suffering . That's a bit nobler than most things , isn't it ? * He snorted to himself and lit another cigarette , cupping his palm around the flame as the end of the stick started to glow a fiery red . * Of course I wouldn't know what noble is .* He added bitterly to himself .  
  
Like an unmoving effigy , he watched the brunette saunter away and was surprised to see Aya following the former through the doors that led to the room where the auction was to be held . A sudden notion gripped him , but it was quickly dismissed . * Aya would never do it . It would jeopardize the mission . or would he ? *  
  
- - -  
  
Schuldich ploughed through the tide of faceless men with the urgency of a desperate man . His lip turned up in a furious snarl . He was looking for the Weiß , and most importantly , for Ken . He had to find him before one of them could even try to talk to him . Goddamn it !  
  
He looked around , searching for that familiar face that had grown dear to him in so short a time .  
  
Ken didn't answer his calls , his mind block was solidly erected and even Schuldich couldn't find a way around it . Either he was too busy , or he was deliberately avoiding Schuldich .  
  
He tried to justify Ken's inability to reply to his summons , conjuring up even the most ludicrous reasons , after all , it was Ken in question , and Ken was never beyond anything nonsensical .  
  
In under all circumstances , he had to reach him before that stolid bastard , Abyssinian , could ever come near him , or anyone of the three , for that matter to convince him to come with them . or force him . He wouldn't put it past them they were Weiß after all , and in his dictionary , it meant that they were up to no good .  
  
Schuldich scowled in disdain .  
  
Ken was nowhere in sight .  
  
- - -  
  
YAAAAY !!! * Dances around * I'm pretty happy with this chapter ! It's kinda cute . Lol !!! Action soon !!!! 


	19. Hidden Sorrows

DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 9:31 p.m.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about ?! I'm not doing anything wrong by being here , I'm just doing my job ." Ken declared angrily , his hands balled into tight fists and he was trembling in fury as he stood his ground .  
  
Aya glared at him callously , his eyes twin orbs of steel . " You've sold your soul to the devil ,  
  
Ken , by joining the Schwarz ." He said quietly , his voice betraying an onslaught of a wild tempest . He was barely visible in the dim glow of golden lights , but even the shrouding shadows could not disguise his contempt for the handsome brunette standing before him in earnest resentment .  
  
" We're not doing anything wrong . We're merely protecting an innocent man from what could cost him his fortune which he so honestly earned . unlike the Weiß Kruez , from what I've  
  
heard . You patronize drug lords and killers ." Ken scoffed his contempt .  
  
Aya froze , his jaw open as he stared in naked disbelief .  
  
" You're the kind of people who makes my blood boil . Just think of the countless kids that have died because of the drugs your employers have provided them . So many lives destroyed . You make me sick ." Ken spat out at him .  
  
Aya stood stock-still . He could not believe what he was hearing , and it was all he could do to conceal his bewilderment . His mind raced , eager to say something contrary to what Ken was saying , but his lips refused to move even as he willed it so . Ken always had that effect on him, and his anger was too much too bear for Aya . He didn't know what Ken was talking about , but he hoped to God , that Ken wasn't planning on attacking him , because Aya knew he could never retaliate against the person he loved most in his life . unless he was forced to .  
  
" Y-you don't know what you're saying ." Aya started , it was the first time he was rendered speechless in the course of his life and it was because he was starting to have doubts whether or not Ken really knew what he was doing .  
  
" I saw you ! I've seen all the videos of the infamous Weiß Kruez in action ! You protected  
  
those - monsters !"  
  
" That's not true goddamn it ! They were the druglords and the murderers ! And you are protecting them !" Aya's eyes flashed angrily , it was too real to be an act ; and then again .  
  
" You LIAR !" Ken lunged blindly at him , clawing furiously like a wildcat .  
  
Aya wrestled with the brunette , trying to overpower the younger with brute force ; but they were an equal match .  
  
" We would never take on a mission unless we know our employers are clean ! Brad would never do that to us !" He bulled his fist and in sheer fury aimed a blow at Aya .  
  
The redhead staggered and fell to the floor just as the brunette drew out a gun from inside his coat and with trembling hands pointed it at Aya . " You bastard ! You have the right to say that when you know you're killing thousands of kids by helping those assholes ! Damn you to hell !"  
  
Aya slowly stood up .  
  
" Don't move !"  
  
He walked slowly towards the brunette with a steady gaze ; never faltering , tender . " You don't know what you're doing . you don't belong with them ."  
  
" Stop goddamnit ! I'll shoot you ! I swear I will if you take another step !" Ken snarled through clenched teeth .  
  
Aya gave another lingering step forward , ignoring his threats ; he was closing the gap between them making up for what he hadn't been able to do that day on the field .  
  
" Come back to us Ken ." he whispered , a tinge of sadness colouring his hoarse voice . " Come back to me ."  
  
Ken stumbled backward in horror . He could not believe what was happening . He was utterly confused . What the hell was happening ?!  
  
" Shoot him luv !" came Schuldich's gruff voice from behind .  
  
Neither of the two had notice the German's arrival the moment before ; at the telepath's outburst , Ken's hands started to shake even further , and Aya was certain that the bullet would miss even if Ken tried to shoot .  
  
" Come back to me Ken . come back to me . please ." Aya's eyes shimmered with buried emotion as he took another step forward . The Schwarz redhead mimicked his move and Ken was soon being approached by the two ; two opposing sides confusing him , adding to his bewilderment with every step they took .  
  
" Shoot him koi ! He's lying to you !" Schuldich said it deliberately , shooting daggers at Aya with his glares .  
  
Ken's eyes grew clouded with uncertainty and they traveled from one redhead to the other , constantly shifting , nervous , anxious . What was he going to do ? Who was he supposed to believe ? Schuldich ? or the man standing before him looking at him with so much despair .  
  
Taking in the moment of indecision , both men lunged for the brunette , intending to yank the gun from his trembling hands .  
  
. and a loud shot rang out , echoing throughout the large room .  
  
- - -  
  
Mwahahahahaha !!! I'm starting to believe it ! I AM evilllllll !!!!! *cackles wickedly as she types on her keyboard . glances up and sees angry glares of her readers* Meep ! *coughs , looks around nervously* I uh .. um . *Ken magically appears out of nowhere and author starts to hightail it out of there , dragging Ken by the collar*  
  
*shouts over her shoulder* If you're wondering why Schuldich didn't shoot Aya himself ; the answer to that is : I have no idea ! But it makes the story a little more interesting , don't you agree ? ^^;  
  
By the way , everything I have typed from chapter one until whatever has never been proofread by anyone , so excuse all the typos and all that crap ; you know me ; it's either I'm too busy to do so , or I'm too busy slacking off . whichever takes up my fancy at the moment ! ^.~ 


	20. Escape

DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 9:36 p.m.  
  
Aya pivoted and swung his leg around in an arch , hitting Ken squarely on the jaw with such a force that his head snapped to the side and he was sent sprawling to the row of seats ; the brunette's head hit the side of one of the metal chairs and a large gash spouted crimson blood ; his accidentally let loose a blind shot and the bullet whistled to through the air and embedded itself in Aya's arm .  
  
Aya grimaced in pain but darted to the side and leapt just as Schuldich rushed at him with a poised fist . He was able to avoid the punch , but he didn't see the slender leg that shot out below him . He tumbled to the cold marble floor and heard something clatter .  
  
He didn't have time to find out what it was , he had to get away , and with no weapon , he was no match for he Schwarz telepath . He lashed out his leg , sending Schuldich to the floor after him , and without giving the other time to stand up , he leapt up to his feet, partially aware of Ken's groans .  
  
From the corner of his eye , he saw the brunette stagger to his feet , a steady stream of blood rolling down his face . he disappeared through the door .  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 9:39 p.m.  
  
" Balinese ! Bombay ! Hostile encounter . I repeat , hostile encounter ." He shouted to his communicator , running through the halls that circled the reception area .  
  
In a few seconds , the guards would be alerted , and it was going to be impossible to escape the building without getting killed - but if they managed to reach the upper floors without being caught . they could detonate the bombs and before the building could collapse , jump through the windows and escape down the streets . [ The remotes were on short wave and they could only activate the bombs while inside the building ]  
  
A flash of guilt hit him , wrenching his stomach in a knot . He wondered if they could really do it ; knowing full well that Ken was going to get killed in the explosion or be buried under the debris . It was harder now for Aya . knowing that Ken was confused - that perhaps he didn't know what he was doing . but as Weiß , sacrifices were to be made .  
  
The question is , are they ready to make that kind of sacrifice . is he ?  
  
- - -  
  
Schuldich staggered under the combined weight of his own and Ken . The younger boy was in a deep daze , his eyes glazed and unseeing for a moment as blood flowed liberally from his head wound . Gently , he slapped Ken's face until he saw recognition in the large green eyes . He smiled in relief and gave a mental pat to himself . Thank god nothing catastrophic had happened  
  
- - -  
  
He saw Yohji already heading for the stairs as he rounded the corner ; Omi was suddenly running alongside him .  
  
Black-clad men were tailing the oldest Weiß and they had no choice but to use the emergency stairs as the taller blond used the grand stairs with his pursuers close behind  
  
He and Omi scrambled up the metal stairs , his rubber-soled boots and Omi's sneakers barely made any sound as they made their hasty ascent . He heard faint shouts coming from the other side and realized that they must have started to shoot at Yohji .  
  
Loud footsteps told him that they were being followed as well , bullets whizzed past their face and flew upwards .  
  
Omi's heart thudded loudly , his blood rushing up to his face . It was rare that their missions had gone this wrong . Some had been really close , but he must admit , this takes the cake . Thankfully , the stairs spiraled upwards , making it harder for the Mafioso to get a good shot at them .  
  
Finally , they reached the second floor , and Aya , who was in the lead , flung open the aluminum door with a loud bang . and they were soon in a dark carpeted corridor .  
  
Being used to working in the dark , their eyes adjusted quickly , giving them a slight advantage over their pursuers . The three members of Weiß converged as one hallway crossed the next and they made for room 22 , the room , which , they were sure , was facing the street below .  
  
The Mafioso were lagging behind , lost in the twists and turns of the numerous passages.  
  
They reached the door - it was locked . Aya backed and flung himself at the door ; but it held . He retreated once more and Yohji endeavored to help their leader . Together , the two older members of Weiß rushed at the door , and under the heavy blow , it yielded and burst open .  
  
" Get your detonators ; we'll blow this place up ."  
  
Omi looked more than a trifle uneasy , no doubt regarding Ken's welfare . Yohji , too , looked uncertain .  
  
" Aya-kun . " Omi started .  
  
Aya turned to him angrily . " Never , ever call me by name when we're on a mission Bombay ! You should know better dammit ! We're going to blow up this fucking place like we're supposed to ; like we're sworn to ; whether you like it or not , even if I have to kill you to do it you hear me ?!"  
  
" But Ken-kun ." Omi cried , sobbing .  
  
" Damn Ken ! He betrayed us ! Think of all those kids who'll die if we don't stop these bastards from what they're doing ! It's one life against hundreds . Can you carry that on your conscience ?" Aya roared , his amethyst eyes flashing in anger ; and perhaps , even pain .  
  
Yohji put a hand on the redhead's shoulder . " No Aya , don't ask him that . Ask this to yourself : Are you ready to carry Ken's death on your conscience for the rest of your  
  
life ? If you are . then I guess we have to do it ."  
  
Aya froze for a moment and his face assumed an unearthly calm . " Yes , I am ." he said coldly , his voice devoid of any emotion .  
  
Omi howled in despair , but his trembling fingers held the small rectangular object as tears streaked down liberally down his cheeks .  
  
Yohji's expression was dark , but like the younger blond , his was also in hand .  
  
Aya reached for his in his trenchcoat pocket and realized that his was missing . He patted down his clothes in panic , but it wasn't there .  
  
Then he realized . it had fallen in the skirmish earlier . The rattle he heard was the sound of the controller falling to the floor . He cursed hollowly just as their enemies emerged into the room .  
  
With no other option , all three rushed headlong at the glass windows and under the hail of shattered glass , disappeared into the night , leaving the Schwarz and the wailing of the alarms behind them .  
  
Schuldich supported Ken's weight , letting the smaller boy lean on him for support , suddenly , something caught his eye . He rested ken against the wall as he picked up the object .  
  
" What is it?" Ken asked , staggering to his side .  
  
" It's some sort of remote control ." Schuldich turned it over and again in his palm and was suddenly struck by inspiration of what its use was . " Holy shit ! They were going to blow the fucking building up !" 


	21. Heartbreak

DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 10:42 p.m.  
  
" I don't have time for a hospital ." Aya insisted coldly .  
  
" But Aya-kun ! You need a doctor !"  
  
" Make them come to us . I am not going to rely on them for help , because I don't need it ."  
  
Omi glanced imploringly at Yohji .  
  
" Aya goddamit ! Don't be fucking stubborn . That's a goddamned arm you might be losing there and I don't think that any of us would be able to live with it in case you lost it !"  
  
Aya glared at him on the rearview mirror and said nothing , perhaps it was his  
  
acquiescence , perhaps not .  
  
Yohji nodded and turned on the highway that would lead to hospital . " Just like none of us would be able to live with killing Ken ." Yohji added softly .  
  
Aya turned his head towards the streets they were passing the wing whipping through his blood-colored hair . at that time of night , everything was so quiet . empty ; mirroring exactly what he was feeling .  
  
Ken .  
  
His heart was being wrenched apart because he knew he couldn't live without Ken ; not by a long shot . - - -  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 11:49 p.m.  
  
Schuldich pressed the cold compress against Ken's temple , he gritted his teeth in annoyance as his other hand turned over and over the small rectangular remote .  
  
His patient yelped in pain . " Schu ! Don't push so hard ! It hurts y'know !" Ken was staring at him , swinging his legs as he sat on the counter .  
  
Schuldich apologized preoccupiedly but gave the brunette a small kiss on the cheek .  
  
Ken slipped off the counter table and looked at Schuldich in concern . " What were you thinking about ?"  
  
" Nothing in particular ."  
  
" That's unfair ! You always know what I'm thinking !" Ken pouted and crossed his arms in disgust .  
  
Schuldich laughed and gave the other affectionate kisses . " That's not true ! I don't always know what you're thinking . You're unpredictable !"  
  
Ken grinned and shoved the other playfully . " That's what makes you love me so much !"  
  
" You're insufferable , mein lieb ." Schuldich fell silent . " I didn't know what you were thinking when you were inside the room with Abyssinian ."  
  
A pained crossed Ken's eyes and the telepath wasn't sure what thought had flashed so briefly across the other's mind .  
  
A knife seemed to wrench his insides , but he knew he couldn't force to tell him what he was feeling . he didn't want to force him either . Giving the brunette time to think , he thought back to what happened earlier that night .  
  
***  
  
The Weiß had already escaped , men were rushing to every direction , their guns drawn .  
  
Castelli was already issuing orders , calm under what some people call a bedlam .  
  
Needless to say , the auction did not at all push through . The endless stream of bullets had almost managed to accomplish what the Weiß were endeavoring to do . bring the house down , that is .  
  
The guests had departed early , and Mr. Castelli , surprisingly , did not at all seem agitated , in fact , he spoke to them in an amicable manner . He had said that he was expecting the attack to happen .  
  
The Schwarz returned to their headquarters immediately .  
  
Crawford went to his room to type up a report , Farfarello was busy with something involving blood and Nagi had taken a nap . leaving the two of them in the kitchen .  
  
***  
  
Schuldich nudged the refrigerator door close and thought about how close he had come to losing Ken, who was silently sipping a hot cup of cocoa , his head bandaged.  
  
In attempt to lighten the mood , he said . " I bet Crawford's in his room yelling at his soundproofed walls ." He grinned mischievously .  
  
" Now that's an idea ."  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : June 03 DAY : Monday TIME : 12:28 a.m.  
  
Nagi sat up slowly on his bed , he blinked his eyes groggily and yawned .  
  
He had been dreaming about Ken , no less .  
  
In his dream , they were younger , like in the old times when they were children , and Ken was sitting beside him in bed telling stories as the rain poured heavily outside and lighting tore the skies apart .  
  
As a child , Nagi hated thunderstorms , he was afraid of the howling wind and the booming thunder and the shadows the lighting cast on the walls , but now , he loved it when the rain would pour and shriek outside because he was reminded of the time when Ken would sit beside him and tell him not to be afraid .  
  
Don't be afraid , Nagi , I'll be here .  
  
A sweet smile lighted the young brunette's features as the young voice whispered in his mind .  
  
I won't leave you to the wind and the lightning .  
  
He missed Ken . he might be with them , but he didn't love Nagi .  
  
I'll protect you , even if it kills me .  
  
Nagi rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt . it was still dark , perhaps he had been asleep for less than an hour .  
  
He glanced at the glowing numbers of his digital clock and noted the time . 12:30  
  
He padded downstairs , passing Ken's room , he thought The door's closed , maybe he's sleeping already .  
  
Imagining the older brunette asleep made him smile again .  
  
Just as he was about to push open the kitchen door , he heard the quiet laughter . His blood froze in his veins . he recognized the voices .  
  
Schuldich . Ken .  
  
Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion and pain . Cautiously , he peered into the room , careful not to attract Schuldich's or Ken's attention . His heart constricted at the sight of Schuldich nudging Ken against the counter , the room was filled with their hushed laughter .  
  
Nagi resisted the urge to cry out , to hurl objects at Schuldich , to make him go far , far away but he forced himself to watch the scene unfolding before his eyes and break what was left his heart , and his soul .  
  
He fervently hoped to god that Ken would finally see through Schuldich and . see him .  
  
- - -  
  
[Redemption_Moon] :  
  
Only two people reviewed my last chapter . . scratch that , three people I mean . T_T . Me sad . Was the last two chapters been that crappy ? I mean , I noticed the decline in the reviews . Y_Y  
  
But anyway , since there were at least two people who cared *huggles them both* [You know who you wonderful people are] :p I posted this chapter .  
  
You might have noticed that Ken is constantly getting injured , that is probably because I am a very demented and deranged person *laughs evilly* It may also the result of getting so few reviews . O_x; *sighs* what is the world coming to . ?  
  
Well . *takes a deep breath* this saga is coming to and end . no need to worry though , for those people who are constantly reading and reviewing ; there is still a sequel to this from which you can expect a huge amount of action , adventure and all the crap that will get the people to review .  
  
There may also be a number of OC's , but none that will probably turn you guys off . *smiles and winks*  
  
Anyway , as I was saying , there will be a couple or so more chapters which , I am currently typing out . *Glances at the papers in her hand . sweatdrops* o_O;;  
  
Uh . as I was saying , there will be five or more *coughs* so chapters coming*mutters* ~I hope they don't remember what I said earlier~ *grins uneasily* ^__^;;  
  
REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW !!!!  
  
p.s.  
  
By the way , I now accept anonymous reviews . I had no idea that I didn't accept anonymous reviews so now I did something about it , arigatou Kai- sama for telling me !  
  
REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW !!! 


	22. All in good time

DATE : June 04 DAY : Tuesday TIME : 08:00 a.m.  
  
" The didn't have a prayer , Schwarz was powerful enough before but now that Siberian is on their side , they're outnumbered and overpowered ." Manx stood in front of Persia's desk , her hands stiffly at her sides . " We have to do something about it ."  
  
Persia peered at her from behind wire-rimmed glasses thoughtfully , and it was several moments before he replied . " I've called for two operatives from the Blau Stern division of Kritiker , they're currently wrapping up a two-month old mission and should be here in two weeks ."  
  
Persia stood up and fixed the redhead with an impersonal look as he stood up and walked to his office window . " Their profiles are with Birman , she's waiting  
  
outside ."  
  
He glanced at her briefly . " Break the news ."  
  
Somewhere in the distance , a church bell tolled .  
  
DATE : June 04 DAY : Tuesday TIME : 08:03 a.m.  
  
" Report ." " They've just reassigned two operatives from Germany . They will be here in Japan  
  
in two weeks , one of them is an explosives op ." A laugh . " Perhaps it is because of that failed attempt on Castelli's life ." " Perhaps ." " And the boy ?" " He's still asleep , but the child I believe , is making some preparations to  
  
enter his room ." " Interesting . I wonder what his intentions are ." " I'm willing to bet that he's going to tell our boy something about the past ." " Good job ." " We've been waiting for a decade . Are you sure he's the one ?" " Quite . trust in me , I will never let you down . Besides , it has not yet been a  
  
decade ; nine years , two months and eight days if I remember correctly ." " You're infallible !" " I know , that's why you love me ."  
  
DATE : June 09 DAY : Monday TIME : 8.02 a.m.  
  
Nagi took a deep breath as he peered through the slightly ajar door . As usual , Ken had forgotten to lock the door , hell , he often forgot to close it completely , and his sleeping habits are quite known to everyone in the house .  
  
Farfarello often would sit hours at the door observing the brunette as he slept in fascination saying that : " Watching Ken sleep hurts God ." and snicker in the psychotic way he did . Nagi had no idea what the Irishman meant but he sure felt uncomfortable when the older Schwarz talked about Ken like that .  
  
Just as Nagi expected , Ken was still asleep under a mountain of thick beddings and pillows , one would not expect to see a living thing under the pile of cloth and covered feathers to be still breathing but Nagi knew that this was just the way the former soccer player slept , [Redemption: Like a bear hibernating in his den *sweatdrops as Redemption imagines what Ken looks like as a bear* Kawwaaaiii !!!! ^^;]  
  
Schuldich was still asleep , "In his own bed" he muttered to himself . He knew this because he waited for the two of them to part the night before . It was just a stroke of luck for him because the only reason why the redheaded psychopath  
  
[Redemption :*Coughs* . Uh. telepath .] did not invade Ken's room was because they had a little squabble the night before , something along the lines of Schuldich eating all of Ken's energy bars or something .  
  
All in all , Nagi did not give a damn why they were temporarily apart , just as long as they were , Nagi now had the chance to get Ken back , and wasn't about to let it pass him even if he had to fight Schuldich to the death .  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes wearily , he hoped that Ken would remember , and as far as he knew , Ken was always ready to make sacrifices for the people who meant a lot to him . Nagi knew it was selfish of him , but he didn't care , he had waited long enough , he had suffered the torture of seeing Ken with Abyssinian , and with Schuldich , and he wasn't just about to give up his future and his happiness for Schuldich or anyone else to plunder . He knew how he felt about Ken , what he had always felt about Ken , and it was about time the other assassin knew about it .  
  
He nudged the door open and closed it behind him . Schuldich could wait but Ken was going to know the truth whether he likes it or not .  
  
- - -  
  
Redemption : Left you hanging there huh ?! *readers grumble and threaten her with butcher knives and guns* Redemption : X_o;; *coughs* This is getting to be a bit long . I can almost hear you people muttering in disgust at me now . LOL . Well , the last chapters of this story are mostly the drama between Nagi and Schuldich's obsession with Ken , and Aya's angsting and stuff . Ooh , I can hear some people cheering now . ^.^  
  
Well there's only one very important thing I can say at the moment , and I'm pretty sure you guys know what it is . R-E-V-I-E-W . Did I spell it right ? LOL ! Just kidding !  
  
All the chapters I've written are not edited and have not been proofread , mind you that I'm the only person writing this and have not been referring to my friends to , please excuse all the typos , grammatical and spelling errors (if there have been any) Thanks !  
  
Whisper_Reilman : That one about Crawford with dollar-sign boxers cracked me up pretty well , I can just imagine , Crawford padding around his room in his boxers whamming a guitar and screeching Britney's latest single at the top of his lungs . *rolls on the floor in a fit of laughter* LOL!!! *wipes the tears from her eyes* and stands up , stumbling but was caught by someone from behind* . ?! *turns slowly* Brad ! O_O;; *gulps* Crawford : I did not appreciate that . ~_O Redemption : Uh . *slaps him on the arm and swallows* Can't you take a joke ?! Crawford : The last person who made fun of me is serving as fish food at the bottom of Niagara Falls Redemption : X_X Marsupial : Why were you operated on ? Ohh. get well soon ne' ? *Hands Marsupial chocolates and pocky* This chapter is for you . (although I probably want to kill me for leaving you hanging like that) Uh . here, *gives Marsupial a bottle of Vodka* . . . *whispers* just don't tell anyone I gave you that . Teteiyus : *grins knowingly* You'll find out soon . Fei : I would if I could , but I love him too , and I don't have him , at the moment , Schuldich does . T_T Tanja : Thanks for the really huge compliment . you're making me blush ! LOL ^.^ please keep on reviewing while you're at it ! LOL Ryia Jen Rowen : Arigatou for the plushies , I nearly have complete set thanks to you ! That's it ! My ramblings are officially longer than the chapter itself . It just goes to show how I really appreciate people who review . Again , arigatou , and keep on reviewing onegai ! *Huggles everyone who has reviewed so far and hands out pocky and beer * LOL ! 


	23. Near confession

DATE : June 04 DAY : Tuesday TIME : 06:00 a.m.  
  
The former soccer player's room was a big disaster area . Everything was firmly out of place . It was all he could do to keep from smiling to himself . Sure , he did love Ken he had to admit , but the war zone he called his room was something just short of Armageddon . He shook his head in amusement , fond memories springing to his mind .  
  
Ken had always been the messy one , the one who always forgot to close the refrigerator door when he was through , the one who'd always let their Labrador lick his rocky road ice cream as he was eating it .  
  
He was the one who stashed a chocolate bar which he himself bought with his own lunch money under the pillow and forget all about just to remember three days after that he was going to give it to Nagi as a consolation for not being able to join the soccer team .  
  
Ken was a scatterbrain , and Nagi loved him all the more for it .  
  
Nagi resisted the impulse to crawl under the bedcovers and snuggle beside Ken and sleep cocooned in the warm den of blankets and lull himself to sleep .  
  
He used to do that when they were young . Ken served as his safety , the symbolism of protection .  
  
Nagi shook his head and muttered a reprimand to himself . He ought to tell Ken now, before Schuldich can take him completely .  
  
" Ken ." Nagi whispered , shaking the sleeping bundle softly .  
  
Ken stirred , his head appearing from under the mound . " Huh ?" he grunted groggily , with one grey eye open . He was obviously more than half asleep . " Oh . Nagi . 'sup ?" He lolled his head back onto the pillow and slowly attempted to be in a sitting position .  
  
He shook his head to clear off the sleepiness and grinned at Nagi . " You're up  
  
early ." he commented warmly .  
  
Nagi tried to reciprocate the affability that Ken showed , but he was just too  
  
nervous . He never thought that he'd ever say this . he had always decided that he would never tell Ken , and as long as Ken was happy , so was he . But all that has changed , Ken was never this near , so in his reach . Ken may be happy , but Nagi was 't - he was miserable .  
  
" I h-have to tell you so-something ." Nagi stammered , he felt his cheeks flush .  
  
Ken's eyes softened at the urgency in the younger brunette's voice . " What is it ? Are you feeling sick ?"  
  
Nagi blinked , Ken was genuinely worried . he always was so protective even when they were young .  
  
Ken went home that night bruised , wounded and muddied , his nose bleeding and a dark ring around his eye . He was obviously caught in a fistfight but he refused to tell Nagi or Nagi's parents what happened .  
  
He was forced to stay home the whole week and he wasn't allowed by Nagi's parents to go anywhere and was under their caring eye every moment . Nagi remembered that fact because he had wondered why his parents never cared for him that way whenever he was sick , but he didn't mind since it was Ken whom they loved much more than him .  
  
The next day in school , two boys approached Nagi and apologized , they were the kids who always took Nagi's lunch money and that day , they looked quite worn - they had been in a fight as well .  
  
Nagi gathered that Ken had fought with them so that they would stop bullying Nagi , and succeeded in getting himself , as well as them beat up .  
  
" Nagi ? Nagi ?"  
  
The younger boy snapped out of his reverie and focused on Ken's concerned face .  
  
" Ken . there's something you have to know ."  
  
Ken looked at him expectantly , his eyebrow raised in a quirky manner peculiar to him .  
  
" I . I was the Nagi you knew before . I mean . I am ."  
  
He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he was going to tell him , but he was desperate , Schuldich was gaining more and more weight on the scale , and Nagi was willing to pull all the strings to tip the scale to his favor . " Five years ago , you left our house with Kouchirou Kase ."  
  
- - -  
  
R_M : WAAH ! Another cliffhanger ! I know ! Gomen to everyone . I just couldn't help it ! I'm running out of pre-written chapters and I'm just too busy (or too lazy) to write out the next parts of the story . Don't you fret , however , because this story is just about to draw to close after a few more . uh . somethings .  
  
Anyway , thank you's to everyone who has reviewed ! I can't post your names yet because the file I saved which contains the names of all those who reviewed is missing and I am apparently too stupid to be able to hunt it down . Next chapter is going to be longer and "funner" or more fun , I promise ! ^^, thanx and REVIEW !!! or you won't see the NagixKenXSchu AyaxAngsting fun ! ENJOY !!! LOL 


	24. Past reflections

DATE : June 04 DAY : Tuesday TIME : 06:00 a.m.  
  
" A few weeks later , we had found out that you had been accepted as a junior player in the J-League . I knew you could do it ! You were always the best player in the whole school and I believed in you . The J-League displayed you proudly , probably because they were delighted to find another player to replace their best goalkeeper." Nagi stared at the ground intently , his hands playing with thin air .  
  
He could feel Ken's hot gaze on his face and he just didn't dare to face him yet while he wasn't through with the story . " Mama and Papa were so pleased of you , like they had never been of me , and so was I ---"  
  
" I --- I wrote you everyday , but you never wrote back ."  
  
*** " Tousan , did Ken send me a letter ?"  
  
" Iie Nagi , Sokoshi mo tegami de na ." [ No Nagi , no letters .] ***  
  
" I didn't know whether or not to believe them , I hadn't thought that you could forget us - forget me - that easily . Everyday I asked for letters from you , yet none came . . . not one ."  
  
*** " Oi , Koichirou ! You going to the post office ?"  
  
" Yeah , I gotta drop a couple of letters to my folks back home or they'll come over  
  
here and chew me up ."  
  
" Could'ya take this for me ? I promised Nagi I'd write him often . I want him and his folks here for our game against Ryonan next week ."  
  
" Yeah sure . . . oi Ken ! You love that kid much ne ?"  
  
" Yeah ! Like a brother ! Thanks a lot , I owe you ."  
  
" It's nothing , I'm going now , I'll be back in a couple of hours . ***  
  
" I don't understand . . . I always wrote you letters , twice a week even . . . but I  
  
never got letters from you ."  
  
*** " Any letters for me ?"  
  
" Nah , just some crap my folks wrote me and a bunch of bills from the credit  
  
company . I swear , those people are a flock of blood-thirsty sadists ."  
  
" Oh . . . I guess he's too busy with his studies or something . . ."  
  
" Who is ?"  
  
" Never mind . . . Who do you mean by blood-thirsty sadists ? The credit guys or your parents ?"  
  
" Both ."  
  
They laughed . ***  
  
" Two years ago , my parents died within a week of each other and we were so much in debt that they sequestered our house to pay the loans ."  
  
*** " Where's Ken ? Where's the darling boy ? Is he there ? Did he come for mama ?"  
  
" I'm sorry mama , he mustn't have found out that you were sick . . ."  
  
" You're lying Nagi !!! You didn't write him , did you ? Ken would come for me ! He would if he knew mama was sick !"  
  
" But mama . . ."  
  
" No more Nagi ! None of your lies ! How I wish you had never been born ! You and your strange abilities ! Why hadn't he been our son instead ?! Your father died waiting for Ken , but you didn't tell Ken that he was needed , did you ?"  
  
" Mama ! I did ! I wrote him ! But he never replies !"  
  
" Evil child ! Ken is . . . Ken is . . ."  
  
" Mama ? Mama ?"  
  
" My Ken . . ."  
  
" MAMA !!!! MAMA !!! No mama ! Don't leave me here alone ! MAMA !!!!" ***  
  
" Until Crawford found me , I was living in the streets . I had no home , no family , no money . I was nothing ."  
  
" I'm so . . . sorry . Nagi , I didn't know . Damn !" He drew Nagi in a tight hug and Nagi trembled in his arms .  
  
" I'm sorry if I didn't tell you . . . I just wasn't sure if you'll have me back . . ."  
  
" Of course I'm happy to find you !" Ken declared fiercely , pulling the other tighter . "And I promise I'm never going to let you out of my sight again ."  
  
With his cheek pressed against Ken's chest , listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat , Nagi smiled . He was glad to hear that promise , he now knew that he had a trump card over Schuldich , and sooner or later , he was going to win Ken's heart .  
  
*~*~* R_M : Finally , a conclusion to all that drama ! *sighs* Life is a bitch , Nagi's in  
  
particular *shrugs* Oh well , at least he gut a heart-warming hug in return !  
  
LOL ! How'd you guys like this fluff ?! Tell me please ! I'm not quite used to  
  
writing this kind of stuff . . . [Although some people say that they were  
  
touched by some of the scenes in my other fic , SBD , and a couple or so  
  
scenes from here . *grinz* I bet Farf would like to read those , he'd say  
  
something like - " Redemption's crappy sap hurts God . . ." Or something of  
  
the to that effect . Well , I gotta go , the chibi's are raving mad , I gotta feed  
  
those little darlings , especially my little cuty Ken and little kawaii Nagi and  
  
Schuldich . Coming my little angels !!! ;; [Blech!!!] *mutters to herself* I  
  
am so weird . 


	25. Changes

DATE : June 07 DAY : Friday TIME : 07:13 a.m.  
  
" Oi Ken , koi , you wanna go out for some coffee ? I saw this . quaint little shop along the Blue Ridges that serves terrific coffee and hot choco ." Schuldich flashed a lopsided grin that he knew was irresistible to the brunette .  
  
Ken sighed as he shook his head , a small , awkward grin tugging at the corner of his lips . " Sorry Schu , I'm going to the library with Nagi ; he's having an exam tomorrow and he missed his history professor's lecture last Monday and that particular prof of his is a three-tongued ten-eyed monster ; a regular whiplash . Why don'tcha go ahead and I'll go with you maybe tomorrow ."  
  
Schuldich scowled inwardly . It was the third day Ken has had "to go with Nagi" somewhere . *Crap ! That kid is trying my patience . The next time Ken has to go with that little freak . . . I'm gonna bust his cute little ass .* "Alright , maybe tomorrow , but don't you go and desert me again ." He said resignedly .  
  
" Yup ! You can bet on that ." Ken grabbed a Nike sweatband from the table and slipped it on his head before jogging casually to the kitchen door , throwing the redhead a backward glance .  
  
Schuldich couldn't help but admire how good the brunette looked his faded denim pants and loose red shirt , but then again , he looked good in virtually anything .  
  
Just then , Ken shot him a funky look . *Oi , you gonna let me leave without a souvenir ?*  
  
Schuldich grinned at his cockiness . *Of course not ! Nein Herr Hidaka , es gibt nein neg ich werden lassen damit geschehen .* [1] His grin grew broader . He knew that Ken could only understand a sprinkle of words from what he said . *Do blick gut genug nach essen , luv* [2] He slinked to his side , wrapping his slender arms around the slim waist from behind . " Nien nien nien nien ."  
  
* [1] /No Sir Hidaka , there is no way I shall let that happen / * [2] /You look good enough to eat , luv/  
  
Ken chuckled , trying to suppress his laughter .  
  
Schuldich crooned mock-thoughtfully. " What do I have to do to make you remember me until you come back ?"  
  
" Ken-kun ! Yoishite ?" Nagi yelled from the front door , and by the sound of it , the telekinetic was on his way to check on him .  
  
A flustered Ken pulled away from Schuldich and gave the redhead a hurried kiss on the nose before scrambling away , just as Nagi appeared at the kitchen door . Schuldich didn't need to break down Nagi's mindblock to read what the younger boy was thinking . The glimmer of triumph in Nagi's hazel eyes said more than enough .  
  
Schuldich shot him a look of pure venom and sent a message to punctuate what he wanted to say . *Go to hell Nagi .* There was no room for misunderstanding , was there ? The young face cracked in a sweet smile . *Right back at ya , Schu .*  
  
The older man merely gritted his teeth as he watched an oblivious Ken sling an affectionate arm around the smaller brunette's shoulder as they walked away and he couldn't help but wonder . *What the hell happened ?*  
  
- - -  
  
DATE : June 07 DAY : Friday TIME : 07:21 a.m.  
  
~ Tip tap tap ~ ~ Tip tap tap~ Schuldich drummed a spoon on the table , a listless look on his face . ~ Tip tap tap .~  
  
The morning paper cam scrunching down , revealing an irate Crawford glaring daggers at the resident telepath . " Would you please stop that ungodly noise ?!" The American shouted angrily .  
  
Schuldich gave him a long look , shrugged and ~ Tip tap tap~  
  
Crawford sighingly gathered his crumpled newspaper into a neat , obsessive- compulsive pile and walked away to the kitchen counter with his coffee where the Irishman was busy making what he called his " breakfast " . Farfarello ignored the midnight-eyed man and Crawford's arrival did not stop him from pouring liberal amounts of maple syrup and apple juice into the his milked-down cereal .  
  
Crawford watched uneasily as his silver-haired comrade topped his concoction with a mixture of chopped marshmallows ( with which he used his sharp , God-hurting kitchen knife ) , Oreos , and S*mores with a flourish . The taller man shook his head * I wonder how that tastes * He shifted his gaze to the other idiot who had yet to cease his interminably god-awful noisemaking and allowed himself the privilege of a half-grin .  
  
He had seen this coming . Finally Prodigy had revealed his secret , it won't be far before the inevitable happens .  
  
He didn't know whether to be amused or to be annoyed at all the chaos , but either way , it was his job to stop the future events concerning this problem .  
  
- - - R_M : Gome nasai minna !!! -_-;;;; I'm soooo sorry for taking sooooo long to update !!! I just was very very very very busy with the exams and the competitions and all that , and I haven't had the time to write ANYTHING except HOMEWORKS AND PROJECTS !!! Damnit ! Anyway , at least I was able to write something because I have (thank God) been released from the terrible prison called school and have been given the time to write something uh . creative (?) for a change . I hope I'll be able to update soon too ! Please , please , review . Because I have taken to update this and since I like this chapter very much (though I admit it's kinda short) , I would like to get feedbacks , positive or no (though so far , I haven't got even one . . . Thank you !)  
  
REVIEW !!! ^^, 


	26. Unknown Sickness

Ken had been trying to evade Schuldich all day . He was in no mood to deal with the redhead's anger at being stood up the day before ; Ken knew he had sufficient reason to not show up , but Schuldich wouldn't take that . . . oh no he won't - and that's what's crappy about this whole pile of bull .  
  
He heard the German's familiar step on the stairs and he fairly cursed himself to death , wondering how the hell he was going to hide ; he dashed , stumbling on his own legs through the corridor and hurried to his room , slamming the door behind him .  
  
" Ken ! Open up !"  
  
Ken recognized a tone of frustration in Schuldich's voice .  
  
" Open the door ! Goddamnit !"  
  
" Go away . I don't need your pile of crap right now ." Ken leaned on the door and closed his eyes . His head was hurting like hell ad he had no idea what he could do to stop it from throbbing so much . Flashes of light burned at his eyes like pieces of scorching metal pressed against his pupils . He gritted his teeth . " Go away Schu ." He slid down to the carpet floor and realized that he was shivering .  
  
It had been like that for the past few days . He was seized by fits of delirium and trembling and was constantly blinded by he knew not what . He had no mind to tell anyone .  
  
Not Schuldich .  
  
Not Nagi .  
  
Surely , not Farf .  
  
And hell , not Crawford .  
  
He needed to figure all this out on his own . It was his body - and his mind . The answers needed to come from him .  
  
But damn was it difficult !  
  
" Ken . What's wrong ? Tell me ... please ..." Schuldich had a tone he had never ever used before . Was he . desperate ?  
  
" Ken ."  
  
Ken smiled gently . Granted Schuldich wasn't an affectionate person to everybody , but the way he treated Ken - made him feel like he was loved .  
  
" Schu ." Ken rasped , and fell into unconsciousness .  
  
- - -  
  
Schuldich held Ken in his arms as he nudged the door to Ken's room open . He had goosebumps on his arms . he had to admit . He was scared shitless .  
  
Ken was whimpering in his arms as he put him gently on the bed .  
  
Schuldich couldn't tell what was wrong . but .  
  
Schuldich was scared .  
  
He had seen this kind of stuff back in Vietnam long ago when the two parts of Vietnam were claiming supremacy... the boy had been stuck in the middle of the crossfire . Schuldich had seen this all when he was covering the war . All those people ... too afraid to step out of their houses for fear of being shot down .  
  
Schuldich found him in a small alleyway , shivering in the rain . He was in a puddle of mud deep enough to soak him to the bone . He took him to the biggest hospital in the vicinity and paid all the expenses .  
  
The American doctor said that it was just fever from being drenched in the rain and nothing else was wrong .  
  
One week later , the boy died .  
  
Because of the rain ?  
  
Schuldich was stricken .  
  
And now he feared for Ken's life .  
  
- -  
  
R_M : Chapter 26 already !  
  
Ummm. I'm going to post the longest - and the last chapter today as well , just in time for Christmas as my gift to all the readers ! I hope you like it and don't worry . I'm already working on the sequel . ^^; Merry Christmas !  
  
p.s.  
  
Oh . and . if any of you knows ANYONE , absolutely ANYONE who has a copy of the new Weiß series , the Weiß Gluhen who is KIND enough and willing to mail it to another country (I don't care what language it is fansub , subbed , dubbed , even if I don't understand a word of what the characters are saying) I'm just dying to watch them . no scratch that . I'm willing to kill for it . Please please please ... the new WEIB GLUHEN ! ANYONE !!!!!! I am begging you !!! Thanks !  
  
p.p.s.  
  
Don't forget to review ! 


	27. Can't bear to lose him

Time : 10:04 a.m.  
  
It has been five days since Ken's last seizure .  
  
Schuldich had learned to breathe a little bit easier , but . he still couldn't suppress the fear he had in his gut . sure everything turned out all right . Ken was acting normal , or so he made it look ; but the thing was , the brunette refused to tell him anything and kept his mind blocked securely . Sometimes it was all he could do to strangle his beloved Ken for his obstinacy .  
  
He blew out a frustrated sigh and slammed the book he had been 'reading' ( which was still on the page he had been staring at for a full hour) onto his bedside table . Goddamn it ! He was going to get Ken to talk by George or he'll shoot the stubborn boy himself !  
  
With that on his agenda , Schuldich swung his feet to the carpeted floor and strode determinedly downstairs .  
  
- - - Time : 10:01 a.m.  
  
Aya rested his tired head against the wall .  
  
He had been sitting on his bed for four hours , doing nothing . Just thinking of all the minutes he had spent with Ken .  
  
His eyes fell on a picture on his bookshelf and emotions fought inside of him .  
  
God , he missed Ken and no matter what he said or did , he just couldn't erase the fact that he loved him - terribly .  
  
Slowly , he walked towards the image of the one he loved most , the one who mattered to him as much as Aya-chan did ...  
  
The picture was taken after one of Ken's soccer lessons . The kids he had been teaching crowded eagerly around him and started to talk all at once .  
  
Aya had been watching from afar and he marveled how Ken did it . How he did his magic with children ; how he made everyone who met him charmed by his sincere grin and his honest naivety . It was by pure chance that he spied a man taking pictures of the scenery and he had this insane idea to ask him if he could take a picture of the young soccer coach .  
  
He approached the man and asked of him precisely what he had thought up and the man agreed readily , almost amusedly and had taken a picture of Ken and the children in what looked like an outnumbered wrestling match . Ken was laughing along so hard with the children that it did one's heart to look at the sight ... like it did Aya's .  
  
The man promised to send him an enlarged copy of the picture when he had developed it and Aya had received the picture on the same day Ken was found to be missing .  
  
His heart wrenched painfully in his chest as he looked fondly at that picture ...  
  
It was the perfect image to catch , the sunlight , the clouds , everything seemed to laugh along with them and Aya had been fortunate to witness it all .  
  
Ken ...  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 10:06 a.m.  
  
Schuldich heard immediately as he reached the bottom of the stairs the sound of the freezer door slamming shut and the clanging of ice cubes into a metal container . He raised a quizzical eyebrow and wondered if Farfarello had decided to eat flavored ice cubes for breakfast again .  
  
He pushed open the kitchen door with a smirk but it was immediately erased when he saw Ken struggling with the bag of ice with one arm , the other hidden behind the counter . The brunette looked up at him with some surprise and Schuldich caught the startled exclamation of his name in Ken's thoughts before the barriers closed firmly once more .  
  
" Morning . uh . what're you doing up so early ?" Ken flashed him an uneasy smile , but Schuldich thought he was hiding something .  
  
" I was up before sunrise . I was cold last night ." He neglected to mention that he wasn't used to Ken sleeping away from him .  
  
" Oh ." Ken brought back his eyes to what he had been doing , as if getting the hidden message . He fumbled with the bag even more , even spilling the ice on the counter and onto the floor in his hurry . " Well , I have to go back up ."  
  
" What are going to do with the ice Ken ?"  
  
" Nothing , I'm ... just going to ..."  
  
Ken was never good at lying .  
  
" To do what ?" Schuldich was starting to get angry . What the hell was Ken hiding from him ?! He deserved to know ! " Tell me the truth Ken ."  
  
" Nothing ! Goddamn it ! It's none of your fucking business !" Ken's eyes flashed with a wounded fury . Like a wild animal who had been caught by a trap .  
  
" But it is my business Ken ! I love you whether that matters to you or not ! And everything that is happening to you is MY business too !"  
  
Ken ignored Schuldich's declaration and threw the half-empty bag of ice onto the sink , grabbed the handle of the pail and prepared to storm away , but Schuldich caught his arm almost by instinct .  
  
Ken gave a pained shout and the pail came clattering to the floor , coating the tiles with ice cubes . It was then that Schuldich saw for the first time Ken's right arm ... it was black ... like it had been tattooed with it . He realized that they were burn  
  
marks . Ken's arm had been scorched .  
  
His skin crawled . He could only imagine the pain the other was enduring now and he knew what it took Ken to attempt a smile earlier .  
  
" Oh Ken ..." He said softly . It pained him to see Ken like this ...  
  
Ken could do nothing , he just sank into Schuldich's arms and he felt better , knowing he had someone to share his pain with ... and fell into comforting darkness .  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 10: 16 a.m.  
  
Schuldich brought Ken to his room and laid him gently on the bed . It seemed that he was doing this more and more often and he was scared to death .  
  
He was fucking scared . He wasn't used to the sensation - he rarely ever felt that way . But here he was , terrified that he might lose Ken .  
  
He didn't like the feeling .  
  
And he hoped to God Almighty that what he feared wouldn't happen ... ever .  
  
He went back downstairs and retrieved the remaining ice and poured it into the pail , ignoring the spilled ice cubes forming puddles on the floor .  
  
Êstet people would clean that up later . They always did .  
  
Ken was still asleep when he finished bandaging his arm . He grimaced and bit his lip when the brunette shuddered in his sleep , as if in pain , but did not wake up .  
  
Schuldich could almost hear the faint strains of his thoughts and suddenly became intrigued . What was he dreaming about ?  
  
He leaned back on his chair silently and concentrated on Ken's thoughts , trying to feel what he felt , see what he saw , dreamed as he dreamed .  
  
He was standing outside a large Victorian house gleaming in the sunlight . Whoever lived there must be swimming in money because it wasn't the kind of house you would see everyday .  
  
He walked towards the front gate and nudged it open , causing it to swing on its hinges noiselessly .  
  
The place was eerily quiet . The whole neighborhood was hushed , not a sound to be heard . No chirping , no laughter , nothing . Just deafening silence .  
  
He walked towards the large front door and knocked a soundless knock . But no oe came to answer . He called out , but the words just wouldn't emerge .  
  
Hesitantly , he entered the house .  
  
Not a soul in sight .  
  
~ Flashes of white-hot light , searing , clawing , tearing ~  
  
Ken whimpered in pain and Schuldich was jolted out of the dream by the outside sound . He watched as Ken's eyes moved rapidly and knew that the sleeping boy was in the REM stage of unconsciousness .  
  
He wanted to do something to ease the pain , but could think of nothing that could help except medical care .  
  
When Ken was still once more , Schuldich focused once more at Ken's thoughts .  
  
The kitchen door was ajar , and the smell of freshly cooked food wafted outside . " Maybe this is where everyone is ." he thought as he stepped inside .  
  
No one .  
  
Bacon and eggs on the table , hot choco steaming in the mugs .  
  
No one .  
  
Suddenly , the cold silence was shattered into a billion pieces by a deafening roar . Thousands of tiny sounds accumulating into one loud blaring din . A multitude of blinding colors painted the scene , dancing , moving taunting ...  
  
He covered his ears to block away the noise , but it persisted , seeping through every pore , every cell , every molecule of his body , tugging , pulling , tearing him apart . Pain seared throughout his body and he gasped fro breath .  
  
He was on fire ! He was burning !  
  
This can't be happening ...  
  
He tried to call for help ; but he couldn't even hear himself above the screams , the shouts ... the pleading ...  
  
He tried to extinguish the flames on his clothes on his clothes , his hair , his bare skin with his bleeding hands but ...  
  
Frantic , he ran through the halls of the house which were no longer empty .  
  
People were screaming at him ; covered with luminous blue and gold flames ...  
  
People he *knew* , but couldn't remember ; and they were all dying right in front of his eyes ... he tried to help , but they wouldn't let him . They pushed him away , screaming , clawing , hitting him .  
  
He burst out of the house , trying to escape the acrid smell of burning flesh , from the burning house , into the sunlight and then everything stopped . The pain had stopped ; he was safe .  
  
His eyes caught sight of a small boy , eight years old - maybe younger , a smaller version of him ; staring at his small fist , innocent tears spilling from large grey  
  
eyes . His hand was aflame .  
  
And then it all came back to him .  
  
And the horror rushed back at him ...  
  
He ... he ... had ... killed his ... family .  
  
Schuldich awakened from the trance with a jolt , Ken was having a convulsion ! He watched in terror as Ken's body was thrown like a rag doll . *Crawford !* Schuldich felt the panic rising .  
  
No ... he couldn't lose Ken .  
  
He'd never be able to live with himself if anything .  
  
* Goddamn it ! Crawford ! Where the hell are you and your goddamned medics ?!*  
  
The door crashed open and a group of white-clad men hurried in , bringing various contraptions with them . Schuldich found himself standing outside the frantic  
  
crowd , trying to get a glimpse of the one person who ever made him feel like he  
  
did . - - -  
  
Time : 10:43 a.m.  
  
Aya froze in his seat .  
  
His heart was pumping like crazy for no reason and suddenly , the image of Ken's face flashed before his eyes again and again , like an old movie .  
  
He cold sweat trailing down his temple and small of his back .  
  
" Ken !" He uttered Ken's name with urgency .  
  
He jumped to his feet , sending the chair toppling over and wiped his damp brow with the back of his trembling hand . Grabbing his car keys , he hurried outside of the shop , slamming the door behind him and which brought the chime falling to the tiled floor with a shrill crash .  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 10:40 a.m.  
  
" Report ." " Something's terribly wrong , Êstet has sent twenty doctors to the building ." " Really ... Êstet must really be worried about losing their prized catch ." " From what I could gather , he's having a severe seizure and they're not sure he'll  
  
be able to survive ." " That can't be ... we've waited far too long for this to happen - I've been waiting far  
  
too long ." " What are we going to do ?" " We have to find a way to take him ." " That's impossible . They've got the building up tight ." " Then we wait ..."  
  
" Do you think he's going to ... die ?"  
  
" I don't know . I don't know ."  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 10:54 a.m.  
  
Aya blazed through the open streets , the wheels of his Porsche barely touching ground as he drove .  
  
He needed to find Ken ...  
  
He needed to see him .  
  
He didn't care if Ken had betrayed them , or if Schwarz manages to kill him if he tried , he just needed ... to know he was safe .  
  
Aya passed the soccer field ; the place where Ken was the happiest ... and his fingers brushed across his cheek .  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 10:53 a.m.  
  
" Nagi . Nagi ." Farfarello knelt beside the stricken brunette , calling his name , shaking him gently , but with no success . The boy was staring , stunned at the flurry of movement at the middle of Ken's spacious apartment . Doctors , professionals , they were all trying to ...  
  
No ... no ... not again ! God , please ... I don't want to lose him again ...  
  
Misty azure eyes blinked unsteadily , long lashes damped as he rocked himself back and forth - back and forth .  
  
Ken loved the swings ... before ... Nagi clutched his knees tighter .  
  
Nagi ... Nagi ...  
  
" He's calling out my name ." He murmured to himself . A small smile twisted his features into a heartbreaking mask as tears fell freely down his face .  
  
Nagi ...  
  
***  
  
Farfarello had no idea what to do . He searched memories , recollections - his sanity for a solution , but there was nothing in his knowledge to help him in this situation . His mind drew a blank ...  
  
Oh , he hated to see the kid cry ! Nagi was the only line to sanity he had left and if he had gone ... Farfarello didn't know what would happen to him !  
  
Farfarello stopped , unsure of what to do .  
  
And slowly , he drew his dagger , the prized possession that never failed to cheer him up . The very same dagger which never left his person and which he never offered to ANYONE ... and offered it to Nagi ...  
  
" Don't worry Nagi ... everything's going to be alright ."  
  
Cloudy eyes looked slowly up at him , as if for the first time seeing , and Nagi threw himself at the Irishman's chest , sobbing .  
  
The knife was sent clattering to the floor , but Farfarello didn't bother to pick it up .  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 5:16 p.m.  
  
Aya had driven around the city for the third time , sighting nothing but busy streets and multitudes of people .  
  
He was losing hope of ever finding Ken .  
  
Were they even destined to be together ? Or had the fates chosen to give Ken to another ... forever ?  
  
Then , when he passed the 3rd district Tokyo tower , he saw 3 black vans lined up neatly around the curb ... and then he knew ... Ken was near ...  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 5:23 p.m.  
  
" Aya ! Where the hell are you ? Manx has been waiting for two hours ! Get your ass back here before Persia decides to screw with us !" Yohji's annoyed voice shouted over the cellphone .  
  
Aya's voice was quiet ... collected . " I've found where Ken is ." Violet eyes watched intently the entrance of the building .  
  
" What ? You found what ?"  
  
" Ken's here ."  
  
" Ken's where ? Aya ! What the hell have you been drinking ? Are you nuts ? You don't go looking around for Schwarz like that ! Do you wanna get killed ?!"  
  
It was then Aya realized what he had always tried to deny ... to himself and everyone ... He didn't believe Ken had betrayed them ... because he knew Ken loved him , and Ken was not a traitor .  
  
" Ken's not Schwarz ; if you care enough to believe that ." Aya was watchful , placidly , his mind formulated and reformulated a plan . " I'm going to get him ."  
  
" Wait ! Aya ! Goddamn it ! Wait for Omi and me ! We're going there ? What's the address ?"  
  
" Aya-kun ! Wait for us ! You're not going to be able to get Ken-kun if you go in alone ! You're going to get killed and you know it ! Wait for us Aya- kun !" Omi's voice pleaded with him .  
  
Aya saw the reason in the younger boy's innuendo . " Alright . I will wait ... but not for long ."  
  
" We'll be there soon Aya-kun ."  
  
- - -  
  
Time : 5:28 p.m.  
  
" They Weiß are outside . They've come to claim Siberian ." Crawford pursed his lips in thin line as he fixed a cold gaze at Schuldich .  
  
" What ! Fuck it ! I'm going to kill those bastards !" Schuldich jumped to his feet and stormed upstairs to retrieve his gun .  
  
Nagi gazed silently , intensely , his chest heaving .  
  
Crawford knew what the teenager was feeling , and for once , he was going to allow temperance to loosen . After all , it was going to kill Weiß .  
  
- - -  
  
R_M : I know , I know , I promised to post one last chapter but I just couldn't bear to post the end today . *sniffles* I can't believe that it's all gonna end soon . well anyway ...  
  
Mariki : Thank you sooo much for reviewing my last chapter . I would download it at  
  
kazaa if I could but my damn computer won't connect to the network for  
  
some bizarre reason which just kills me . I'm desperate enough to do  
  
anything to get my grubby hands on the Gluhen episodes but unfortunately ,  
  
I'm also broke enough to NOT be able to do anything . T_T And even if I'm  
  
able to connect to the Kazaa network , my computer is too damn slow to  
  
download even ONE episode per century ... so you see ... poor me T_T .  
  
I implore anyone , ANYONE who has a heart (and the Gluhen episodes ) and is willing to mail it to me whether they be in VHS , VCD , DVD , ripped and burned , please ! PLEASE !!! Y_Y could you please ?  
  
My e-mail is : Redemption_Moon@yahoo.com and if you happen to know someone , please drop me a line and I'll be eternally grateful and would dedicate all and every future fic to you ! ^^;  
  
Or if you have the complete Weiß Kreuz songs and especially all the Ken/Seki  
  
songs ... or know anyone who does ...  
  
Oh and by the way , don't forget to review these nine pages o' mine ! Feel the Christmas spirit and be generous enough to review . I worked my ass off last night to able to post this today so please R-E-V-I-E-W .  
  
This will be really , TRULY the second to the last chapter (and what a long chapter it is too !) so please show your appreciation by reviewing .  
  
Arigatou ! ^^;; 


	28. Thanks

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has EVER reviewed this fic and to tell those wonderful people that I truly appreciate their efforts in clicking the little button down there and taking the time to type a few words .  
  
Ryia Jen Rowen and CrystalStarGuardian : To these two very , very , very nice people who have been with the fic from the start , I really thank you for reviewing nearly every chapter ! A big thanks of you and a truckload of strawberry pocky !  
  
Ryia Jen Rowen : For giving me plushies . I almost have the entire set because of you *LOL* :P  
  
CrystalStarGuardian : For really liking the fic though I must admit that it isn't the most original of concepts out there ... Doumo ! ^^ and for liking the NagiKen Pairing too ! It's actually equal to my SchuKen favorite !  
  
To : misty ^.^  
  
Kyri : For being the very FIRST one to review ! ^^; and for being so nice .  
  
To : megane-chan ^.^  
  
Adakie : For making very nice comments on some stuff she liked , and for reviewing often ! ^^;;  
  
Marsupial : For saying that the fic helps her a lot and made her feel good and for reviewing often and making nice comments ! Arigatou ! ^.^  
  
To : Lilas and Madiha , Kaze , Dreamsequence ^.^  
  
Whisper Reilman : For actually giving my fic an OST / soundtrack , that cracked me up , really ! ^^,  
  
Ran Mouri : [ as in the bad guy in Rekka no honoo ?!?! *sweatdrops* O_o;; ] for starting to like the SchuKen pairing and for giggling ... ^^;; [ sorry , I just couldn't imagine the Ran Mouri in Rekka giggling ] ^______^  
  
To : Hell's Dark Tenshi ^.^  
  
Fei : Who's always been sooooo Über nice and who gave me the link to download the Gluhen episodes . I really appreciate you being there in my time of ... uh {need} ? *LOL* ^^; A cartload of chocolate cookies to you !  
  
Jin : Who has given looooong reviews and made me feel that my writing's appreciated and for reading my other fic and for liking the RanKen pairing . I'm sorry I wasn't able to give the pairing the best of everything but it was soooo tempting to give Aya some heartache . I'm still glad you like the RanKen pairing although it is quite scant ... ^^;  
  
To : Agent Kit Kat , Yaoke [ Who does NOT like the SchuKen pairing *LOL* ^.^ ] Kesshi ^.^  
  
Rikkali : For liking the SchuKen pairing ! and for sometimes giving long reviews  
  
To : Rinny ^.^  
  
Siberian : for liking the SchuKen pairing better than the AyaKen ... for some reason , I like the pairing better too ! ^^ . no offence to everyone , although I still obviously appreciate the AyaKen and NagiKen pairings ... Nagi and Ken look good together ...  
  
[ imagines Nagi with Omi ... *shudders*] But I guess Ken would look good with anyone , Farfarello even ... with the slight exception of ... *whispers* (Omi) ... *runs and hides from all the raging Omi and KenOmi fans*  
  
Teteiyus : for reviewing often ( and for saying I'm EVILLLLL ) * laughs evilly * BWAHAHAHAHA ! I think I AM evil !!!! *chokes*  
  
To : Atropos , Tanja [ For encouraging me even though I got so few reviews on the previous chapter ]  
  
Boticellibabe : Thanks for reviewing even if you just had surgery Like marsupial I should say ! I thank you BOTH ! ^^.  
  
Mariki : Don't worry , you did help me more than you know *bows* thankies ! *hugs her* Hey ! Don't feel bad ! ^.^ Arigatou !  
  
Tobi : Thanks for thinking it's one of the best AyaKen fics , it means a lot .  
  
Li-chan : For taking the time and effort to mail me , arigatou ! I hope you're still reading up until here ! ^^;  
  
And last but certainly NOT the least ! to Finger_chan for being soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nice and offering to send me the Gluhen eps and the Seki cd's !!!! A BIIIIG BIIIIG ARIGATOU TO YOU ! And I dedicate this fic to YOU and everyone else out there who's reading this !  
  
I hope I didn't miss anyone , or if I did , please drop a line and I'll be sure to do something about it !  
  
Thanks !  
  
I'll be posting the Saigo no chapter (did I say that right ? O_o;;) sometime in the next few days and I hope EVERYONE who's reading this will at least review the last chapter ...  
  
Again Arigatou minna ! ^^ *huggles everyone*  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR !!! 


	29. Last farewell

" His pulse is erratic ! Blood pressure's too high !"  
  
Schuldich tried to ignore the flurry of panicked activity and tried to calm himself despite the desperate exclamations of the medics . He took a deep breath and closed his eyes , fingering the cold metal of his gun in his fingers , the image of dying Ken in his mind .  
  
The Weiß are outside ...  
  
He was going to kill the bastards and he was going to make it hurt .  
  
Especially Abyssinian ...  
  
The thought of the other in pain and shouting Ken's name made him smile .  
  
He was going to have the satisfaction of killing Abyssinian , and he was going to let him know before he dies that Ken is his - and his alone .  
  
- - -  
  
Aya gathered his wits about him and took deep breaths to allow him to quell his emotions. He had no idea how this was going to go , but he fervently hoped to God that he would be able to bring Ken home , back to him .  
  
- - -  
  
" Yohji-kun , aren't you worried at all ?" Omi bit his lip in his frustration as they drove the spot indicated on the locator .  
  
Nah , when you've seen as much as I have kid , nothing , and I repeat , nothing will frazzle you ." Yohji gave him an easy grin .  
  
" But , Aya-kun's not normally like this . I wonder why he reacted like that . Do you think he really knows where Ken-kun is ?"  
  
" I sure hope so kiddo . You know I miss seeing that idiot klutz as much as you do , even though I don't really show it ." Yohji blew out smoke from his ever-present cigarette , which made the younger blond cough and wave his hand in annoyance .  
  
" That's what you think . Everybody knows you miss Ken-kun too , I can hear you at night in your room talking to yourself ."  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow . " Really , and what do I say to myself then ?"  
  
" Well , you say that Ken-kun is a total asshole for leaving Weiß and you say that he should get his ass kicked for letting go of Aya-kun and ..."  
  
" Yeah , yeah , whatever . What do I care about those two's affairs ? I have my own business to take care of you know , like my ladies , and sex , and booze ."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes and pointed on the digital map . " We're almost there , just turn right at the intersection , there should be a big building called Tokyo Tower 3 there , that's where Aya-kun is ."  
  
" Well , kid . Let's pray we're not going to get killed in this impromptu mission . Are you ready ?" Yohji gave the younger boy a pat on the head and one last look and as Omi nodded his affirmation , drove to the building where Ken was supposed to be .  
  
- - -  
  
Aya saw in his rearview mirror that Yohji and Omi were trying to park the car behind his .  
  
Soon , the two blondes were striding purposefully towards him , their gear ready .  
  
Aya knew the terrible risk of exposure , of Weiß's exposure if they continued , but he was grateful for their support and he knew that Ken mattered to them too . He nodded slightly to Omi and Yohji and they walked towards the entrance , where three of the Schwarz were already waiting .  
  
- - -  
  
It exploded like a flash . Suddenly it was a war , the streets had become a battlefield against the warring camps of Weiß and Schwarz .  
  
Everyone was willing to fight - willing to kill ... and everyone believed that they were going to survive .  
  
Around them , cars veered dangerously and inevitably crashed , bursting into flame and littering the streets like burning torches .  
  
Omi grit his teeth and tried to evade his opponent's attacks , distracted by the screams and shouts of people . He desperately wanted to help , but if he did , just in the act of doing so would come his death ; because one should never turn his back on Schwarz .  
  
He aimed his weapons closely , but missed . His attacks were anticipated and were void . He needed a strategy .  
  
He turned fearful eyes at his teammates , lest that they be dead by the time the battle is over and was relieved to find that they were still alive .  
  
Yohji was struggling with Farfarello , trying to get his wire to chokehold the Irishman but failing , likewise , his opponent attempting to do the same .  
  
Omi couldn't see Aya because they were behind him , but momentary flashes of two auburn-headed man told him that both Aya and Schuldich was alive .  
  
He turned his full attention to his battle , saying a silent prayer .  
  
- - -  
  
" So Abyssinian , how's life ?" Schuldich gave a cocky grin as they circled around each other , sizing up , analyzing , and watching .  
  
Aya did not deign to give the other a reply but instead lunged forward . His sword drawn dangerously in a fighting - killing stance . The blow was parried easily .  
  
" Ah ... still grieved by the loss of Hidaka ne ? Well don't worry , you won't be for long . I'll be sure to take him to you grave . You wouldn't imagine how much he hates you now . After all , you did try to kill him dozens of times before ."  
  
So it's true ! They brainwashed him !  
  
" We did , didn't we ?" That smile again . " But it doesn't make any difference now coz' you see , Ken loves me ... and that's for real ."  
  
Anger was boiling beneath the surface , but Aya tried to hide it . " Ken will never truly love a selfish bastard like you . He's too good of a man to do that ." He retorted with all the vehemence driven by his anger .  
  
" But like you said , Ken to great a kid to get someone like you ." Schuldich brushed his long flam-coloured hair aside and nodded his head . "No one's perfect you know . A person can get only so close to perfection and you see , there are too few good people left in this world ... fate just draws lots on who gets them ; and I'm glad that I'm the lucky guy ."  
  
" Ken isn't a prize ." The iciness in his tone dripped with danger .  
  
" He isn't too , I know , but the thing is , you lost him when you didn't fight for him . Oh I knew what you were thinking when you were going to blow up the fucking building a few weeks back . You didn't care if he lived or died in the explosion ; in fact , you even wanted him to die for leaving you like that because we all knew you couldn't sleep nights without him at your side to scare all the nightmares away . You were just too selfish to realize that he had his own nightmares too ... and yet he hid that side of himself away from everyone with smiles and happiness and sacrificed everything just to make the whole world a better place to exist in for Ran fucking Fujimiya ." Schuldich's smile was sickly .  
  
Aya couldn't think of anything to say to that , for as much as he wanted to deny it ; he knew part of it was true and it shamed him to hell how much he had been egotistic . He wanted to rail at Schuldich for forcing him to face the bitter truth , but he knew it was futile to resist . Every ounce of it was the truth , and if Ken ever heard about it ... he could never face him ever again .  
  
- - -  
  
Darkness .  
  
Everything around him was engulfed in darkness ...  
  
His senses were heightened . Every nerve tingling almost painfully as he heard every little sound , felt every small movement and whisper , smell the faintest traces of grass and cherry blossoms ...  
  
He heard the *chink chink* of chains hitting against each other and the sound of tiptoed footsteps from every direction .  
  
He almost smiled to himself , rather maliciously . How could they think that they could fall on him without him knowing it ?  
  
He might be bound and gagged and could not fight back , but he knew their every movement , smell their scent , feel their shallow , nervous breathing .  
  
The moon was getting brighter , more luminous . Silver rays dancing here and there to eternity .  
  
The silhouettes became visible , slowly creeping towards him like phantoms and ghosts on Hollow's Eve .  
  
He strained against his bonds to no avail , only causing it to bite more painfully into his perforated skin . The world spun like a mad dance and they were upon him .  
  
Their intent was almost tangible . He knew exactly what they wanted to do to him ...  
  
They wanted to send him to hell ...  
  
- - -  
  
Schuldich could almost feel the other's pain and as difficult as it was to believe , he felt the same thing ; and the knowledge that Ken was up there - suffering ... he just couldn't bear it how the brunette had suffered so much on the account of others and here he was in so much agony .  
  
The only satisfaction he had was in knowing that Ken did love him ... for real . And Abyssinian was his past .  
  
- - -  
  
They were upon him like the devil .  
  
They clawed and they struck and they caused such agony , striking every part where it would really hurt .  
  
He couldn't breathe ... someone was strangling him .  
  
He gasped . Even his breathing sounded foreign to his ears  
  
" His heart has stopped pumping !"  
  
" Clear !"  
  
* thud ! *  
  
" Clear !"  
  
* thud !*  
  
The skies cleared , the moon was so bright outside the warehouse , it was almost like daylight .  
  
A man stood before him and smiled .  
  
He recognized him ...  
  
His name was ...  
  
Kouchirou Kase ...  
  
" Welcome to hell Ken ..."  
  
Everything exploded into a large ball of flame obliterating everyone in its path including Kase and ate quickly thoughout the warehouse , circling Ken until he was the only one left not burning like some kind of human torch .  
  
He shouted a name , but it was lost in the silver of the moonlight and red of the flames.  
  
- - -  
  
Aya had already inflicted several wounds on Schuldich , and the other the same to him . They had parted for breath and sized each other as they stood there , gasping heavily .  
  
They were jolted out of their world when a large explosion above them shook the very ground they were standing on .  
  
Suddenly , everything seemed to happen in slow motion .  
  
Schuldich forgot all about Aya and dashed into the building as fast as his legs could carry him .  
  
That was the same floor Ken was in .  
  
- - -  
  
Aya couldn't explain it , but he felt a terror unlike any other , and he knew it was all because of Ken .  
  
Schuldich had already hurried inside of the building and he just ran after him in a blind frenzy .  
  
He took the other elevator that was unoccupied and waited anxiously as it brought him in agonizing stages to the place where he could feel Ken . To where there was imminent death .  
  
- - -  
  
Schuldich felt the stinging heat the moment he stepped onto the last floor . It felt like a steam broiler in high gear and he feared that he wouldn't find Ken alive with a fire as big as it was now .  
  
Ignoring the heat , he held his jacket before his face and prepared to dash through the halls , when he heard the * ping !* of the second elevator and the sound of the automatic doors opening to reveal an agitated Abyssinian .  
  
As if on unspoken consensus , the two redheads ran through the halls in silence , hoping against hope that Ken was still alive .  
  
- - -  
  
The fire was creeping ever so slowly towards him . It was almost as if it had a life of its own , wanting to eat up his terror .  
  
He didn't mind dying .  
  
He didn't care .  
  
Everything was just pain .  
  
His world was composed of pain .  
  
He almost *wished* to go .  
  
The thin slithering flames changed and metamorphosed into scarlet and orange filaments . Intertwining , moving apart , slinking , gliding .  
  
" Ken !" A pair of voices he could barely recognize but somehow knew shouted his name .  
  
" Ken !"  
  
Slowly , tired eyes opened and a vision was before him .  
  
Schuldich and Aya ... Abyssinian ... no his name is Aya ... Ran ...  
  
Voices inside his head whispered .  
  
They're calling out my name ...  
  
- - -  
  
Schuldich was relieved to see Ken still alive .  
  
He needed to get there before the flames engulfed him totally . As it was , he was surrounded by the deadly hissing red .  
  
Not of the doctors were alive , only Ken , alone in a cocoon of fire .  
  
" Stay where you are ! I'll be right there ." Schuldich breathed deeply and was about to enter the blazing inferno when a hand caught his sleeve , it was Aya .  
  
" I'm coming with you ."  
  
Wordlessly , they ran towards a helpless Ken who was staring at them with unseeing eyes .  
  
- - -  
  
Flashes of memory .  
  
Recollections of a past .  
  
It all came back to him now .  
  
Schuldich was ... but Aya had been ...  
  
Everything was just so confusing !  
  
Everything was coated with red .  
  
Red is fire .  
  
Red is blood .  
  
Red is death .  
  
Death was rushing out to get him ; and he wanted to get away from it all ...  
  
- - -  
  
They were almost there ! Just a few more feet and they could almost get Ken !  
  
Aya ignored the searing heat as they braved the blaze .  
  
He could almost feel Ken in his arms .  
  
He promised himself he was going to fight for Ken ...  
  
He never broke promises .  
  
The fire intensified , and he could almost feel his skin melting away , leaving only the moving tendons and bones of his body .  
  
Aya didn't care .  
  
Ken was near .  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
Far away they could hear the sound of sirens wailing .  
  
" Ken !" Aya couldn't help himself from calling out of his name .  
  
" A ... Aya ?"  
  
" I'm there ! Hang on Ken ! Please hang on !"  
  
" Schuldich ..." Schuldich caught his name even in the surrounding noise . " HELP ME ! AYA ! SCHULDICH !" His eyes pleaded and begged for salvation even if his lips could say no more . " Help me ..."  
  
A strange light was reflected in that stormy grey and seemed to be illuminated by a divine radiance ... before he was engulfed by fire .  
  
Aya tried to scream , but he couldn't words just wouldn't come out . His world was falling entirely apart and there was nothing he could do about it . He surged forward recklessly , not caring if he died as well , just as long as he could reclaim in a flitting moment the epitome of his happiness .  
  
A large piece of debris crashed onto the floor , blocking their path completely , killing all their futures and all dreams of ever finding true happiness ...  
  
Everything was lost .  
  
There was no hope ... only death .  
  
A mournful mantra was echoed by the wind .  
  
Help me Aya ...  
  
Help me Schuldich ...  
  
The rain was falling heavily outside . Like some sort of provident omen that told them of a sad future .  
  
God was starting to cry for those pitiful creatures who loved ... and lost .  
  
Even killers weep for the ones they love .  
  
- - -  
  
R_M : Well , that's the end of it ! I know it's kinda anticlimactic but , well , I dunno what happened about it . Anyway , reviews are greatly appreciated so please take a few moments of your time to post a simple message .  
  
If I get 10 or more reviews for the last chapter , maybe I'd write a sequel for this [ and I've got an idea for a pretty nice one too !] *sweatdrops at the idea of haggling for reviews*  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who 'reviewed' my last post , Arigatou ! and to those people who have offered to send me the Gluhen or where to find it . Thanks so very much . Would you happen to know where to find the OAV's ? (O_o);;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Look forward to a concentration on Sword Buried Deep . Now that Confused Identity is over officially , I guess I'd have more time for that one .  
  
Anyway , read on , I still have the epilogue here ... it's kinda lame I guess , compared to the fast action of the previous chapters , but I wrote this in school so you can imagine why it would turn out like this .  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
It has been a full two weeks since Ken's death . He had been visiting Ken's grave everyday . Thinking , wondering .  
  
Thousands of 'what if's ...' flitted through his mind in every split second .  
  
What if they had found Ken sooner ? What if they hadn't run away on that night and failed the mission and instead had taken Ken back with them ?  
  
Would it have ended differently ?  
  
Aya rested his tired head against the tree trunk and stared at the little plot of grass-covered soil which was destined to be Ken's resting place forever . It was empty , he knew . Nothing had been left of all the people inside the building but ashes .  
  
Ashes to ashes , dust to dust .  
  
How he missed Ken . It hurt so much .  
  
Aya ran his hand against his eye , trying to keep the dampness away and leaned tiredly against the tree trunk , his eye on the grey cross stone marked on freshly dug soil .  
  
The grass would grow as they were before and one would never suspect anything if not for the small symbol that seemed to say : " A beautiful person once existed in this earth - and now he's gone . Live to regret ."  
  
He listened as the wind murmured gently into his ear , whispering of memories he had kept close in his heart .  
  
He wondered if Ken was happy where he was right now ... he only hoped that ...  
  
Aya bit his lip and looked down at the flower he was holding , turning it over and over with his fingers . The thorns were digging into his skin , but he didn't mind . At least he felt pain . Something .  
  
For a long time he had been used to just feeling nothing ; numbness , and then he came along and everything changed .  
  
He was a part of Aya , he was his heart , his soul . Everything was he and he was everything and now there is nothing left for Aya but to face a world of emptiness .  
  
Aya buried his face in his hands .  
  
  
  
  
  
* He didn't only belong to you , you know . He belonged to us too ...*  
  
Out of the blue , the Schwarz redhead materialized from thin air carrying a bright blue flower in his hand .  
  
Aya recognized it .  
  
It was a Gentian .  
  
Ken's favorite flower .  
  
The muffled sound of boots on soft grass was all that could fill the silence .  
  
Reverently , the German placed the blue blossom on the soil before the upright cross and said a little prayer , his head bowed . Slowly , slender fingers reached out to take the small dried predecessor of the new bloom . Dried , colourless .  
  
Two pairs of eyes gazed at the withered flower .  
  
* He belonged to me too ...* Jade-coloured eyes mournfully searched Aya's soul , looking into the depths of his humanity as if searching for comfort in a territory unknown but recognizing a small landmark .  
  
The moment was broken and Schuldich turned away , the dried gentian crushed in his hand and particles flew into the wind . He disappeared as he had come , as mysterious like the wind , soundless , mourning .  
  
Aya turned his gaze sadly at the pale blue flower amidst the brown soil and with a small anguished sigh , placed the crimson flower alongside the lonely bud as the breeze curled and murmured around him .  
  
Pulling his coat closer , he turned and walked away . * He might have belonged to you too ... but I ... I belonged to him ...*  
  
- - -  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
